Lost Day By Day
by he-be-forgot
Summary: AU Anne disappeared without a trace two years ago and everyone has seemed to have move on,but Henry sees her again and learns the results of her disappearance and everything she lost in exchange for her new life. Formerly Going Mindless
1. Without a Word

**Summary: A day before Anne's trial she was kidnapped and 2 years later Henry sees her again but, she believes herself to be Duchess Anna and has no idea of her past (I suck at summaries)**

**And if the history is wrong sorry because I don't really pay attention much in history. I am really bad so the countries mentioned may be off history wise Review Please..**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Tudors or any of the characters in Tudors but my own.**

Queen Anne was sitting in her chamber remaining still as she thought about how Henry could even do this to her. They fell in love and he spent seven restless years chasing her as she continuously said no, but he was the King of England and not getting what he wanted was the cause of his pursuits for he desired her once upon a time. It was in the middle of the night and she had dismissed her ladies for the night, but she was restless. Henry had ordered her to be put in house arrest, and would not tell her the charges.

The night continued on as the queen tossed and turned from the nightmares. Anne awoke from a fright as she jolted up from her bed breathing heavily from her dream, she saw herself about to be beheaded, Elizabeth named a bastard, and Henry's marriage to Jane. She sat in her bed looking out the window waiting for the sun to rise as she heard the door open and in came a guard.

"I am alright you may go now." Anne told the figure, but it kept walking towards her, annoyed Anne turned her head towards the man that was advancing towards her. Anne had never seen this man in her entire life at court and she was quite worried as he placed his hands on her shoulder. Anne screamed into his hand as the man tried to drag her out of her bed, she pushed and shoved, but the man would not let go. Anne screamed to be freed, but he would have none of it as he slammed a box against her head. Anne fell into the man's arms just in time when a two guards came in to see the queen with the stranger. They tried to stop him but he was too fast and grabbed a dagger that was hidden and stabbed both of the guards without any effort. Nan Madge ran in and saw the horrific sight before the stranger hit her head. He ran out the palace with the unconscious queen all before sunrise.

The next morning Henry ready to free himself of the witch, the evidence Cromwell had given were good evidence as well as witnesses. In the next few weeks he would soon be able to marry his sweet Jane, if only Anne would open the door.

"Anne open this door at once." Henry shouted only to hear silence again, angry Henry called for the guards and told them to knock the door down, which only resulted in seeing Lady Madge on the ground and the two dead guards. Henry hurried to her and and took in the scene, two dead and one unconscious. Nan was starting to awake.

"What happened?" Henry questioned as a physician arrived.

"Last night we heard her majesty scream and when I came into the chamber the guards were already dead. I saw her majesty being carried out her chamber, but not before the man hit my head." She explained shaking as she recalled the night. Henry ordered the guards on an investigation around the castle and see what has happened.

"Your majesty five men have been injured or killed and one of the maids is in hysterics as of now." Brandon told his friend as Henry slowly nodded.

"The queen?" Henry already knew the answer, but was hoping for once he was wrong and Anne was found in a bush.

"Gone." One of guards with Charles said and with that word, Henry's day was turning into a nightmare.

By now everyone heard about the Queen's disappearance. Some said she ran away with her secret lover, others said she was taken from the castle and was now about to be sold as a slave. Mary was quite glad to be rid of that concubine that had caused her mother so much pain and believed she deserved it, Jane was happy that she may marry Henry sooner then expected, but prayed for Anne's safe return, and some say that Elizabeth was oblivious to her mother's disappearance, that she was far too young to notice, but she had. Elizabeth sat in the sitting room waiting for her mother to visit her and play, but week after week her mother did not arrive. Everyone was too afraid to tell Elizabeth the truth even the ones who never believed she was princess pitied the girl.

"Elizabeth are you alright?"Her father asked her and she nodded smiling brightly at her father. She handed him a doll and Henry accepted and played with her for a little bit.

"Where is mama?" Elizabeth asked and that was something Henry appreciated about his young daughter she was smart and acted older for her age.

"She is gone and I don't know when you'll see her again." Henry tried to sound sensitive and not blurt it out all at once, but it was complicated. He looked at Elizabeth and for a moment the young girl was quiet until later she broke down. Henry wrapped his arms around the small child as she cried and cried. Henry all he could think of while holding the young girl was "_Where are you Anne?"_

The next few weeks passed and Anne was no where to be found. Henry sent out a search parties to look for Anne or find any clues to where she may have gone to. Mary Carey nèe Boleyn came a week after the disappearance of her sister trying to calm her brother and father down. She may have married not a wealthy man, but she was a Boleyn and she had to be there for her family. Boleyn was in distress as he thought about the time his wife died. For years now all he thought about was his status and trying to raise it, even sell his daughters to kings and other men of high status never caring for their feelings and now he knew it was time.

Henry looked up to see his father-in-law looking pale making the dark circles under his eyes even more noticeable then before. He walked towards Henry and attempted to bow, but Henry stopped him immediately.

"Your majesty I would like to leave court." Boleyn said quickly as Henry stared at the man.

"I haven't seen my wife in quite some time, Mary is back and I would like to see my grandchildren and George is getting restless. Anne's gone and I think we all need to leave court...permanently. Elizabeth can stay with you she is your daughter and I wouldn't want to take her from her father. I need to rebuild my life." Boleyn said waiting for Henry's reply.

"You have thought about this."Henry answered. As far as he could remember the Boleyns loved court with the balls and banquets, but now they would like to remain in Hever Castle.

"Alright you have my full permission and you are welcome back at court when you would like. Also George is free of his charges and so are the other men." Henry informed before Boleyn left his study.

Henry may not have loved Anne anymore, but she had to return so he could move on with his life and instead of execution maybe a nunnery even exile. Henry stormed out of his apartment and bumped into none other then Jane Seymour. Henry completely forgotten about Jane and rarely spent time with her for the past month. Jane sighed and then Henry pulled her to an unoccupied room.

"I apologize for not being able to see you for the past few weeks." Henry told her still standing near the door. He moved to sit near the fireplace and motioned Jane to sit down next to him and he saw the hopelessness in her eyes grabbed her hand to give both of them some reassurance.

"Once we find Anne I assure you we will be wed and you'll be the new Queen of England, but until then...I need to focus on finding Anne." Henry told her knowing she would understand. Jane looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek.

"I am not upset because of that your majesty. The courtiers or subjects that did not have a liking to her would disapprove of a marriage between us, see it as you taking two wives. " Jane said and he smiled for the first time in weeks. He leaned in and his lips melted against hers once more. The kiss was quick, but he hoped it would say everything he couldn't say in words as he left her once more.

"I love you." Jane whispered hoping he would be able to hear her, knowing he did not.

Lady Mary sat with the rest of the ladies mending clothes for the poor as the other ladies whispered their own versions of what happened to Anne. She sat quietly listening to their stories at the same time trying ignore them.

"I heard she went insane and jumped out the window and her body was disposed of by one of her lovers."

"I heard she was killed at the spot."

"Really I overheard the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk talking and apparently she was kidnapped by a pirate disguised as a guard." Mary said which all of them gasped. No one knew how Anne disappeared, but being the bastard of the king did give her a reason to know the truth.

"I hope she's okay." The youngest lady whispered but the other ladies ignored the girl.

Elizabeth crawled out of her bed walking towards the windows as the other ladies stared at the young girl. Mary could see Elizabeth knew about her mother missing and was getting sadder each day. Mary followed her to help her get dressed. When she opened the door she saw a crying Elizabeth._"How can a girl so young know so much?" _Mary thought as she walked over to her half sister and wrapped her arms around her. Elizabeth was rarely upset always happy and cheerful like children should be even at her age Mary rarely knew any of the drama that had occurred at court, but Elizabeth had. Mary knew there was something she had that Elizabeth did not, at the age of four even if her parents' marriage was starting to fall apart, she still had both her parents to raise her something she wished Elizabeth had.

"It's alright." Mary said to the girl who looked up at her with puffy eyes and shook her head.

"Mama is gone and no good bye." Elizabeth cried into her shoulder and the two sisters spent the morning simply holding on to each other.

Charles went to his friend's chambers to see if he needed help. He was in charge of one of the search parties near the ocean and found diamond necklace in the sand. When he opened the door to Henry's chambers, he saw him just sitting there staring into the fireplace. Charles wanted to get rid of Anne just not in this manner. He expected her to go to a nunnery orexiled but not disappear out of thin air.

"Are you okay my friend?" Charles asked Henry who just stared up at him.

"I can't marry Jane and Anne is nowhere to be found." Henry said with the grim look on his face.

"During one of the searches we found something that could have belonged to her majesty." Charles said hoping to cheer Henry up with some of the good news. Henry immediately stood up when he said that and Charles handed him the necklace. Henry observed it for a while before sighing and turning back to Charles.

"This was hers." Was all Henry said before turning back to face the fire. Charles looked at the necklace in Henry's hand and wondered of the significance he had towards it.

"I visited Elizabeth last night." Henry said not even facing Charles anymore. Charles may not have approved of the girl to be the legitimate princess, but he did feel sorry for the poor girl losing her mother at the young age.

"How is the little one?" Charles asked already knowing the answer..

"She cried herself to sleep. I heard her look at something before she started crying." Henry said and dropped his head towards the floor. Henry stared at the necklace in hand he remembered what it had meant to her.

_Henry walked into his wife's apartment to see her throwing gowns from the dresser and many other places. She was muttering something and had not even notice him in the room. Today was her birthday and here he was staring at her amused._

_"Help me look!" Anne demanded him as he just stood there wondering how her hair can still be perfect after moving her body and head everywhere._

_"Look for what a gown?"Henry said as he smirked, but he got a glare from Anne so he immediately wiped it off his face._

_"Here it is." Anne said smiling as she held up a small diamond necklace from a small box in one of the trunks._

_"I could have bought a new one for you." Henry said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards his lap making her laugh._

_"This necklace belonged to my mother and is one my most prized possession. Just knowing she touched it and wore it around. Nothing can replace it." She explained what it meant to her. Henry smiled at her then pulled her up for her special day._

The searches lasted for a year now and Elizabeth stopped crying when Mary told the story of how her mother died and how she felt. Mary told the young girl where ever Anne was she wouldn't want her to be upset all the time which was when Elizabeth started to smile, but she was perfecting a mask that all royals will wear as they got older. A mask of emotionless expression and royalty one that all her ancestors held.

Mary was with Elizabeth practically all the time now. She knew by now Anne had to be dead, but her father was in denial and Elizabeth was growing up far more then any four year old had to. Mary knew at that age she did not understand as much as Elizabeth and spent the time playing away or in her studies. Elizabeth took her education very seriously and focused all her attention on that. No longer did she play in the courtyard, she preferred reading a book under a tree or in her room anywhere when she was alone.

Jane started to see less of Henry and he told her they had to end it because when court decides Anne is dead they would pick him a new wife one who is of high class and not just his mistress. Jane read all this information in one letter and left court despite her family's complaints she had finally disobeyed them. Maybe if she had in the beginning she wouldn't be heartbroken. Walking the small town near her family home, she stared at the church and sighed in relief. Even if Henry had broken his promise, she realized she never had felt so free. Later that day she stumbled upon a man who would one day make her happier then Henry could have ever made her.

Boleyn and his family had finally had everything that allowed them to leave court including the removal of some titles. Now Boleyn had the same titles that he had when he had first arrived at court all those years ago with the addition of one or two more titles that the king had refused to remove him from. George had done the same and was looking at the palace that was his home for all these years. He was not going back to Hever with his father and sister, but one of his estates that the king had allowed him to keep that was close to his family, but far enough for him to be left in solitude. His wife was coming to live with him and George vowed that he would be a good husband for her. She was not who he had wanted to be with, but he did make those vows. Mary was going to be living with her father with her new family. Her father had finally accepted and it was all she could ask for.

Henry finally decided to join the search party one day, which may give him a clue to where his wife may be at or at least some closure. Henry decided to go back to where her necklace was found for more clues. Henry rode his horse around the area with Charles following behind him. He jumped off the horse and looked in the water.

"You look in the sand and I'll try to see anything in the water." Henry commanded the men who nodded and him and Charles looked at the waves kicking the sand around to find any clue if she was alive or dead.

"look something washed on shore."Charles said and pointed to the small color that was now in the sand. The men followed Henry and what they found was a single slipper.

"Is this her majesty's?"One of the men asked Henry and he recognized it from somewhere. He remembered her brother George gave them to her on the same birthday as when she found her necklace.

"Yes."Henry said then got back on his horse and galloped away. The same day when he found the slipper was when the council decided Queen Anne is dead and the marriage of you two was no more. Cromwell stood in front of the king to tell him the the people did not want him to marry someone of his choice.

"Who do you suggest?" Henry asked Cromwell as he turned to the council as they nodded their heads in his direction.

"Anne of Cleves from Germany. She is a noble." Cromwell said waiting for the king's approval, Henry did and said nothing but nod his head. Later that night, he stood in front of his window gazing at the stars knowing that Anne was dead and he was betrothed to another, but somewhere in his mind believed Anne to be alive just out there somewhere. Being happy.


	2. Family

2 years after Anne's Disappearance

It has been 2 years and England was calm again. Their new Queen was not like their old one which most of England appreciated. Anne of Cleves was probably one of the first Queens that didn't really care for what her husband did. She knew he had mistresses in every corner now, but all that mattered to her was staying Queen as her father had told her. While England was grateful for a new Queen no one really knew what happened to Anne. Their King may have told them she died and may she rest in peace,not many were really convinced. Down by the market some of the servants of the King as well as some merchants and shoppers.

"Elena remember this day?"One of the shoppers asked her dear friend.

"The day she left of course who wouldn't."Elena answered.

"Do you think she ever died?" She asked when they were walking away from the market place.

"She's is probably living in the mountains with her family.I heard she was rarely happy while in court."

"Well if she is alive she should know she is divorced and a widow."The two women laughed and walked away with the servants hearing an earful of the conversation between the 2 ladies. Back at the castle 2 of the servants made their way down to the pantry, but one of them was still disturbed about what they have heard.

"Do you think the former Queen could still be alive?"One of the servants asked the other which looked at him with shock.

"It has been years and this thing starts up again? She is dead and from the King's lips himself. Be grateful she is gone or else England would be burned to the ground."The servant said he never liked her anyway then marched up to the kitchen to put the food away.

* * *

Henry was sitting in the throne with the Queen while the men told him some things about battling and weapons. The last man presented was extremely stubborn and wouldn't listen to whatever anyone else was saying. The conversation went on for a while and Henry was absolutely bored with the men repeating arguments. Henry walked up and left first with his wife following him into his chamber.

"You should really get some rest." A voice that interrupted him from his thoughts.

"I am fine darling. Don't you want any?" He asked her besides she was appreciated more then the first Anne ever was. She was also never jealous when he was seen with a mistress in front of her she just ignored it. She never plotted nor made any threats when her own ladies in waiting were the mistresses.

"No I have to go have some tea with a few of the ladies. I'll see you at the banquet tonight."She told him then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and left. Henry watched her leave then went the other way to go see Charles. Henry kept thinking about how today was the day he was suppose to divorce Anne and marry Jane.Jane returned a few months ago after Henry had left her for what his people wanted, which was someone not of his choice. She had two girls that were troublesome and a handful, but he could tell Jane was happy. Happier then he could have made her if they had gotten married. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel a body collide towards him.

"Your Majesty."Elizabeth curtsied in front of him as well as well as her other caretakers. Elizabeth had just turned six and was brilliant. As brilliant as she was, she had inherited the infamous Tudor temper ,which was growing each day.

"Lady Elizabeth you look marvelous."Henry replied honestly trying to make conversation towards his daughter, but had failed.

Henry moved out of the way and Elizabeth left walking in the direction of the courtyard. Elizabeth was growing up and not like the carefree child she once was. Unlike the other 5 and 6 year olds, she was always careful never to tear her dresses even while running around, which was a rare sight.

Charles and him were now walking outside the courtyard watching all of the little children play. Charles started to laugh at a few of their antics especially when he saw Elizabeth wander away from everyone else and no one really cared. He remembered when Mary used to try and wander off even after Katherine and Henry were divorced and people scolded her to be more careful then kept more of a watchful eye on her. The Queen came out followed by her ladies who were gossiping with the Queen and each other. Anne waved at Henry who waved back and gave her a smile.

"She is better at handling her emotions then your last few wives."Charles said and gave her a wave as well.

"I may not love her, but I like her for never being jealous and confronting the women or me about it." Henry told him and they both laughed and went back to their walk. While on the trail they spotted Jane who was walking, but with ladies following her. Jane saw the men and told them to leave.

"Your Majesty. My Lord."Jane bowed at the two.

"How are Adele and Madison?"Charles asked who got a small blush of embarrassment in return.

"Fine except for a few messes they caused here and there. "Jane sighed and shook her head. Henry laughed at her daughters lack of manners.

Anne saw the trio at the courtyard again and realized a few of the ladies who were watching the children were missing. _"The children are inside to taking their lessons now so where could they have gone?"_Anne shrugged it off then smiled at the ladies.

"Tea is finished now girls and I must get going."Anne said which she got up and left. Anne may not have admitted it, but she really wished her and Henry could work things out between them. She knew they did not marry out of love or allies like he did with Katherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn,but they have never spent any time together. She had never imagined a marriage such as this one was.

* * *

Mary was watching the Queen brushing her hair for the banquet and looking at the varies different gowns. Now instead of waiting on her half sister, she was waiting on the Queen. Sure Mary hated her name because it reminded her so much of the sinister women, but this one actually cared for her more then the last one. She has not really met Elizabeth yet even though it has been 2 years and Elizabeth made sure to avoid her.

"Mary get me that gown over there."Mary went and grabbed a purple gown with gold embellishments and lace. Mary thought the dress was pretty plain, but it looked good on Anne. Mary helped her put the gown on as well as a corset. She then brushed her hair up and planted a crown. Anne looked at her reflection and she was pleased.

"Ladies you are all dismissed go get ready for the banquet."Anne told them and the response was an the same. A curtsy then a your majesty. Mary did the exact same thing and left with the other girls.

"Mary what will you be wearing tonight?"One of the ladies by the name of Charlotte asked her. Charlotte was a beautiful girl being her father's one night once.

"Does it really matter Charlotte? No one will ask me to dance and no one will ask for my hand in marriage. Why bother?" Mary answered as Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"What if you meet the love of your life there? Surely that would be a great reason to dress up." Charlotte told her and continued trying on her gowns.

"The red one or the pink?" Charlotte asked her holding on to each dress and showing Mary.

"Red the pink gown makes you a resemble a child." Mary told her and changed into a green gown. _"Elizabeth never really goes to these things anymore."_ Mary quickly finished and left to Elizabeth's room. When she opened the door she saw many girls getting ready and Elizabeth just sitting there looking out the window.

"Are you going to the banquet?" Mary asked Elizabeth who continued staring out the window looking for something.

"I'm not feeling very well." Elizabeth said quietly, but still did not turn to Mary.

"Why do you always say do that?" Mary questioned her sister with concern.

"I may have not remembered her clearly, but some things I still remember." Elizabeth spoke never as a young child.

"I remember her dark colored hair and piercing eyes. Her love for me." Mary took her hand and held it tightly hoping to give her reassurance.

"I'm not attending because it feels like they are having a celebration of her being gone and I can not be part of that. I may not remember much of her, but she is still my mother." Elizabeth said to Mary who nodded her head understanding and remembering the celebration of her own mother's death. Mary left Elizabeth in her thoughts as she allowed Charlotte to pull her to the banquet.

"You are late her majesty has been wondering where you have been." Charlotte whispered then pushed her in the direction of the Queen. Mary walked up to her which she saw then bowed.

"I apologize for my tardiness." Mary said to her who just smiled.

"It's alright my other stepdaughter does not even come to these things."Anne said which made Mary laugh a little. Mary stood beside Charlotte and another lady in waiting watching the laughing and moving couples. Ladies gossiped and flirted, using their charms to enthrall a man just for a night. Mary longed to be as free as the other ladies, but her past would not allow her.

"How was your afternoon?" Henry asked his wife once he stopped dancing with Catherince.

"Fine." She said but her smile was a little worried.

"Are you ill?" Henry asked gently.

"Well if you must know..the girls were talking and they wondered why it has been years and I have not conceived. They believe I cannot bear a child." Anne exclaimed quietly.

"Did you tell them we never..."Henry trailed off. There was a time when he believed he needed a son, but with his daughters' gifts he was not quite sure.

"Forget it." Anne muttered in her accented English.

"Charles would like to speak with you." Mary whispered, which caused him to quickly leave his throne.

"Your majesty would you like to leave?" One of the ladies asked their Queen who nodded. Anne said nothing and walked back to her chambers with the ladies following her step. Back at the ballroom, Henry was talking with his best friend and his wife.

"How is Anne?" Charles asked and just when Henry was about to answer, he was interrupted by a herald giving him a letter. Henry unfolded the letter and found handwriting he had not seen for a long time.

_**Dear Henry,**_

**_It has been a while since our last visit and you did not even tell me you have married again. I have not seen you since Mary was born cousin. After my son I had a daughter who around Mary's age I believe. Well I would love for you to come to and visit so I can meet your new wife and family. How is Mary and your new daughter Elizabeth? I would love for you to come visit Switzerland_ (or whatever it was really called during this time) _this time of year looks beautiful and I have a special surprise for you. It will be my daughter's birthday in a week I hope you and your guests come._**

_**Sincerely,  
Queen Olivia**_

Henry was shocked. He had not heard from his cousin in so long and she now had a family and a happy life as well. They were companions for a short time before she left for Switzerland when he was 8.

"Would you like to go to Switzerland?" Henry asked Charles who looked at him like he was a mad man.

"Why?" Charles questioned.

"My cousin Olivia wants me to come to her daughter's birthday that comes in a week." Henry explained. Henry went to Anne's chambers and once he arrived, he saw Anne brushing her hair getting ready for bed until she saw him.

"Your majesty." Anne spoke quietly.

"Bring what ever you need tomorrow we are going to Switzerland." Henry resembled a boy who won his first joust.

"Why?" Anne questioned repeating Charles words to him.

"My cousin, who I have not seen since Mary's birth, says she wants to meet you and my family." Henry answered and Mary who was in the room widen her eyes. Anne looked at him then smiled. Mary was happy she was going on a trip and she knew because she was part of the family.

"May I be dismissed?" Mary asked.

"Of course go get packed." Anne said and started looking at her gowns and what to wear when she was there. Mary quickly ran to her chambers to get her dresses and anything she may need. As she was going to her apartment, she heard yelling in Elizabeth's. Mary placed her ear to the door and heard her father yelling and Elizabeth doing the same.

_In Elizabeth's Chambers_

"Your majesty." The nurse bowed down to him before he excused her. Elizabeth turned from the window to look at her father. She made sure to keep her emotions hidden with a mask that she had perfected throughout her youth. As much as Elizabeth tried to be like any other ordinary child, she could not. She had never received the closure of her mother's disappearance.

"Elizabeth." Henry spoke clearly and Elizabeth could hear his voice travel throughout her small room.

"Father." She replied staring at her plain gown.

"I informed Rebecca to get your things for tomorrow." Henry started out slowly.

"Where are you moving me?" Elizabeth asked in the same tone.

"No tomorrow we are going to see my cousin. She would love to meet you." Henry answered waiting for her answer.

"Tell her I'm ill and therefore refuse to see anyone." Elizabeth retorted causing a Henry's temper to slowly break.

"You are going. She is family." Henry exclaimed breathing heavily as he stared into his daughter's calculating gaze.

"My mother was my family. You throw a celebration for her death." Elizabeth screamed letting the tears fall down her face.

"You tell me she's gone, but I do not believe it. I never got answers to questions and now I am forced to go to some foreign land and act happy?" Elizabeth cried, but continued. "I cannot even mention her because it is treason. I may not remember her image, but she is still my mother."

"As your king I command that you go!" Henry yelled his temper out of control. He did not see Elizabeth, but Anne taking her place.

"As my father you should respect why I refuse." Elizabeth yelled, which resulted in her father having the last word.

"I am the King of England and your father who is forcing you to go or spend a night in the tower." Henry threatened before slamming the door, leaving Elizabeth in her world of emotions. Mary quickly hid in an alcove as she heard her father muttering curses to himself. She had never heard Elizabeth's emotions so out of control. The girl acted older then most of the queen's ladies, using her wit and grown vocabulary to win battles. Mary thought about comforting her sister, but deciding against it knowing she would want to be left alone. Mary was once in the mess of emotions with her own, but she was not living at court.

Next morning, servants ran around grabbing various trunks and boxes for the trip. Henry stood next to Anne watching the commotion of them checking the colorful boxes and the horses and to know if the ships would be ready. Elizabeth stood next to her nurse her face composed, but her face had signs of crying. Mary held her sister's hand as the sat in the carriage ready to leave. In a few days they would be arriving in Switzerland where an unexpected surprise awaited them.


	3. Many Smiles

Throughout the next few days the trip was an easy one. Elizabeth was still angry at her father and refused to sit next to,not that Henry noticed for he was excited to see his cousin again. Now the royal family were riding in carriages to the castle towards the large palace up ahead of them. One of the younger ladies was amazed at the palace.

"It is beautiful." She exclaimed pointing towards the palace estates which were now right on view. Henry looked out and smiled as he remembered the memories he had at the castle when his grandmother had betrothed Olivia to the prince. Elizabeth looked out from the other carriage where most of the younger girls sat and was at awe with the palace as well. Mary smiled at Elizabeth's reaction and was too excited for she had never visited another family member for a long time. The carriages stopped in the palace grounds as they all stepped out. Outside of the palace were a few ladies and servants helping the horses and grabbing the various trunks brought from England.

Henry walked quickly towards the throne room and next to the throne were a man and a woman that gave the royal essence. Henry smiled brightly at the woman who returned the smile. She had long golden brown hair and an elegant crown in pinned up on top of her head.

"Cousin." She gave Henry a surprised hug which he returned.

"Olivia it had been too long." Henry greeted giving her a light kiss on the hand before proceeding to the the man next to to her. Olivia smiled at her cousin, she had not seen him in so long and her priority right now was to make sure he was in a good mood before he even sees the surprise. Anne stepped out of the carriage and saw Henry reuniting with his family. Olivia noticed the women getting out, who was quite plain in her opinion.

"Is that your wife?" Olivia asked politely analyzing the lady.

"Your majesties." Anne lifted her skirts and curtsied. She was nervous for she had never met Henry's family.

"Olivia is fine we are family." Olivia replied before a young man had stepped into the throne room looking amused.

"Mother, father." The man greeted the two before turning to the his parent's guests.

"Come. Henry this is our son Arthur. Arthur this is your mother's cousin." Kind Tildon introduced.**(They are just names with random letters together. I don't even know if this is a real name.) **

"Your majesty." Arthur bowed politely. He had his mother's hair color, but his father's bright eyes.

"Uncle Henry is fine. This is my wife Anne." Henry introduced who received another bow from Arthur.

"Where is your sister?" Tildon asked him son with stern look, while Arthur looked triumphant.

"I locked her in her chamber." Arthur grinned, but that disappeared once he saw his mother's glare. She grumbled before forcing a smile towards her son.

"I'll show you all to your chambers." Olivia glared at her son who quickly walked the other direction. A few ladies came to show Anne, Elizabeth, and Mary to their rooms once Henry walked with his cousin reintroducing himself to the castle.

"Does it happen often?" Henry questioned with an amused smile. Henry envied his cousin's lifestyle. His own children were not as carefree as Olivia's were.

"Usually they argue, but if one wants to hide something from each other they do something I disapprove." Olivia replied looking back at her memories.

"I almost wish life was as carefree back in England." Henry said as Olivia shook her head.

"Last night, Arthur and Ludella went hunting. Arthur usually never brings a lady that is not his sister because he knows his family would not approve. As much as he cannot stand his sister, he really loves her." Olivia said as Henry smiled at his cousin's happiness.

Mary sat on her bed and looked around the guest quarters. Elizabeth shared a room with her, which was grateful of. Elizabeth grabbed a book from her trunk and sat near the fireplace to begin reading. Mary knew Elizabeth would not want to leave her reading and decided to explore the castle. As she walked through the corridors, Mary saw many of the courtiers begin to bow and curtsey towards a woman with raven colored curls. The woman nodded from time to time, but as she walked past Mary, she noticed that women looked strangely like Anne Boleyn. Her eyes must have been playing tricks because everyone believed her to be dead.

Mary saw a few ladies in waiting standing and talking amongst themselves. One of them noticed Mary looking at the direction of the lady that had came earlier.

"That was Duchess Anna. She is pretty and her status rose quite high after two years of being in court." The lady informed Mary who simply nodded.

"I'm Addison lady in waiting to the princess." Mary smiled at the girl. She was petite, red hair with a blue bonnet, and green eyes.

"Mary Tudor." Addison smiled brightly and Mary flashed a smile of her own.

"Tell me more about that Duchess that passed by." Mary requested as she sat in Addison's room.

"Majesties King Tilton and Queen Olivia were out on a hunting trip when they found the Duchess. I heard she was breathing but barely and when they returned, her majesty requested a private chamber that was heavily guarded and no one would be allowed unless they had permission from the king and queen. Rumors have it that when she woke up her majesty said she was of noble blood and made her Duchess of Campbell. I also heard she was hit on the head of a couple of times so she has no memory of who she once was, but that was years ago now she is one of the most wealthy people in all of the land with the Duchess Grace and she surprisingly she is not married." Addison explained to Mary who was in her thoughts.

That woman could have been Anne Boleyn. Many similarites for instance the dark hair and Anne disappeared two years ago when the duchess was found, a difference when she heard the duchess speak, she sounded kinder and her tone did not have a touch of ice.

Henry looked for his cousin but she was had disappeared into thin air. Henry smiled so much time had gone by, but she could still simply vanish when she wanted. He wandered around the gardens, into the maze that he had gotten lost so many times when Olivia had to visit her future family. Getting lost in his memories he had collided with something or someone, he looked down to see a lady down on the ground with her long hair covering most of her face.

"Are you alright my lady?" Henry held out a hand towards her,but she did not take it. She stubbornly gathered her skirts and lifted herself from the ground trying to remain graceful.

"No thank you." The woman replied turning her back from Henry to fix her dark hair.

"I believe you dropped this." Henry picked up a silvery hair piece from the ground, handing it to the woman. She turned to face him and Henry unexpectedly met his surprise.

"Anne..."Henry started before he was cut off from the Anne-look-alike.

"Duchess Anna of Campbell. Anna not Anne as many of the majesties' guests have failed to acknowledge. " Anna corrected with a slightly irritated look. Henry had failed to reply creating an awkward silence.

"And you are..." Anna questioned politely while Henry was recovering from shock.

"King Henry." Henry replied as Anna widened her eyes.

"I apologize for my lack of manners. Honestly I had no idea your majesty." Anna curtsied gracefully as Henry allowed her to rise.

"Your majesty if you're lost would you like me to escort you out?" She asked forcing a smile as she led the way out of the maze.

"How long have you been here your grace?" Henry asked trying to come up with some reason why a woman, whom shared a resemblance to Anne Boleyn, was at his his cousin's court.

"Two years your majesty." Anna answered keeping her eyes in front of her. The king was certainly charming, but it was suspicious how he acted as if he knew her.

"Your grace...your majesty." Anna's ladies curtsied, but were quick to show the king their respect as well.

"I must get going your majesty. I do hope you enjoy your stay." Anna forced another smile before rolling her eyes as Henry stared at her from behind. Henry watched as Anne quickly walked back into the palace before quickly walking to his cousin's chambers. She had a lot to tell him.

Henry quickly dismissed all of her ladies before turning back to his cousin, who was sipping tea with a young lady.

"Darling get your brother ready for the banquet." Olivia commanded quietly as Ludella noticed her mother's change in tone and quickly nodded. The two stared at each other in silence as Olivia waited for his outburst.

"How could you not tell me!" Henry yelled at her,but she did not react like any other person at court. It may have been over ten years since she last saw the man, but she knew what to say and how to act when her cousin exposed his Tudor temper.

"How was I suppose to tell you? Write you a letter explaining how 'I found your wife, but she doesn't remember you.' Henry think would you even accept that? Would your pride allow you to as well?" Olivia questioned him with a touch of ice to her tone. Henry stared at her with quiet anger allowing her to continue.

"I did what I had to to protect her Henry and knowing how you are with your childish attitude sometimes would she be safe? You and I both know you would have not allowed her to explain herself and how could you annul your marriage when she believes herself to be not even married in the first place." Olivia explained allowing her own anger to take over as Henry stared at her, the anger still within.

"What happened?" He asked trying to calm down as he allowed Olivia to push him gently onto the chair across from her.

"2 years ago, Tilton and I were hunting to spend sometime together, after having children we never had a break because we also needed to rule a kingdom and raise our children. We were close to forest before we encountered a broken carriage, the horse had already run off as well as the people, but near the carriage we saw her. Anne was bleeding on her head, bruises and cuts were all over her body, some from the accident. At the time, I had no idea it was Anne, but the ambassador for England recognized her while the physician was healing her. She did not wake up for 3 weeks and when she did she was so confused and when we asked for her name, she had said the men and a few ladies with her called her Anna. I knew you were going through a second divorce, but Anne was in too weak of a state, so Tildon and I decided to make her duchess and she has been here ever since. The people have all signed an oath to not tell Anna about her past unless we inform her." Olivia recounted as Henry stayed silent for he needed time to accept this information.

He knew the ladies, courtiers, and a few he had brought with him on this trip would recognize Anne right away. Elizabeth was too young at the time of her mother's disappearance and did not remember her, but Mary would know her face anywhere. Mary hated Anne with a passion and would most likely confront her, when Anne would not know what she was even talking about. Lost in his thoughts, he recounted how he met Anne once more and the biggest difference between her in England and her in Switzerland would be how she was happier. No longer was she ambitious for she already had power and no family to force her.

Elizabeth sat by the rocks near a pond as she absorbed the scenery around her. She had led Mary to believe that she wanted to read her book, even though she had finished two days ago, just to be alone in her thoughts. Elizabeth had thought about her life as it had changed from the last two years, for one thing she was not a princess and she had been moved to court. Her father had moved her when he decided both children should remain in court because of the fear of what happened to her own mother. Elizabeth heard the rustling of grass as she prayed it was not Lady Claire, who was her caretaker on the trip, and her prayers were answered as a lady with dark hair and blue eyes met Elizabeth's gaze.

"May I sit?" The stranger asked her as Elizabeth nodded staring at the lady in front of her trying to determine her class. Her dresses were too fancy to be a lady in waiting.

"Are you alright?" The lady asked sitting on the grass next to her.

"Nothing I can't handle." Elizabeth replied her not wanting pity from anyone at the moment.

"Fine then tell me your name." The lady completely ignored Elizabeth's denial for help when it was obvious she needed it.

"Elizabeth and you?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"Anna. Are you from England?" Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled brightly at Anna, who gave her a warm smile as well.

"What are you?" Elizabeth did not mean to sound rude, but she was curious.

"Duchess of Campbell. How about we take walk and get ready together for the banquet prepared for the King and Queen of England?" Anna recognized the young girl trying to refer back to her off memory like dreams as they made their way towards the castle, as Anna led Elizabeth back to her chamber, she collided into the same figure again.

"I apologize your majesty." Anna lifted her skirts once more with a curtsey.

"Your grace what a surprise." Henry said pleasantly, he had just left Olivia talking about her and running into her once more did not help him digest his new information.

"Your majesty would you please call me Anna and are you lost once more?" Anna teased. She knew she should not speak to royalty in such a manner, but the king sparked some familiarity.

"If I am to call you Anna, then you may call me Henry." Henry replied allowing himself to smile at Anna, especially when Anne's last moments with him were horrid, Anna seemed to be happier then she was ever at court even as a lady to Katherine.

"I prefer not to your majesty, for that would make us companions, and you are practically a stranger to me." Anna answered before walking away, leaving Henry in his thoughts. He knew Anne did not remember him, but to hear it coming from her, made an entire difference. He realized Anna was not Anne, even if she looked exactly like her, talk, and smile like Anne Boleyn, she did not have her memories to make her Anne as much as he secretly wanted her to have. This banquet was going to be interesting Henry thought as he smiled to himself.


	4. A Banquet with Gossip and Life

Everyone was getting ready for the banquet and Elizabeth knew this was an event that she was forced to attend. Her small hands grabbed on to a brush on the vanity and she ran it threw her hair, allowing Claire to sleep while she tried to get herself ready. Elizabeth quickly grabbed the first dress out her trunk, which was a light green.

"Elizabeth dear do you need a little help?" Claire asked seeing Elizabeth struggle with the various hair pieces. Her caretaker grabbed the brush and ran it through her red hair and placed it in a braid with a small butterfly hair piece to the side.

"Do you want me to walk you?" asked Claire, but Elizabeth shook her head giving a sad look to the mirror before hiding those emotions once more.

"No you can rest, I'll be alright."Elizabeth told her then left her small chamber leaving Claire to smile and went back to her reading. Elizabeth looked around for the dining hall, which was used for large gatherings such as this one. She tried to look for guards, but some did not even speak English and it frustrated her tremendously. She gazed out the window only to see that the sun had already set and the banquet was starting.

"Your grace." Elizabeth sighed in relief at the familiar face as Anna looked at the young girl.

"Elizabeth just call me Anna." Elizabeth nodded before following after Anna and another lady.

"This is Duchess Grace. Grace meet Elizabeth." Elizabeth was about to curtsey until Grace quickly stopped her.

"Grace is fine especially when it is informal." Grace told her and Elizabeth smiled and walked with the two as Anna and Grace explained the differences between court in Switzerland and England to Elizabeth.

"This only applies when the king and queen are not around, if they are usually they turn a blind eye." Anna explained to Elizabeth something about politely gossiping.

"That is true it is something our parents tell us not to do and we do it anyways are the unwritten rules." Grace exclaimed before faking interest in a man by twirling her golden hair. Anna laughed as they heard the herald announce their arrival.

"The Duchesses of Campbell and Merry." Grace paid no attention to the courtiers, but Anna felt many stares at her as she curtsied in the kings and queens' direction. Anna turned away at the many stares and tried not to pay attention she had gotten from the English guests. She stared at one of the ladies for the queen, who quickly looked down at her feet and the other played with her skirts. She saw Queen Anne stare at her not in a curious way, shocked.

Elizabeth saw Henry hold Anne's hand comforting her while she wondered what the problem was with Anne. She may have not known the woman very well, but her expressions were quite obvious in Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth noticed her father make a gesture summoning her.

"My father wants to speak with me. Excuse me." Elizabeth said abruptly, walking quickly to her father as he sat with a stony look that scared Elizabeth. He had made the same face to her various times, but it was never at her, she knew her father was holding back on something.

Henry sat on his chair next to Anne, Olivia on his right as he heard her gasp before pulling her husband closely speaking quickly about their children's whereabouts. Henry left his place on the table and made his way towards close friends, which now included Jane.

"Is that Anne Boleyn?" Charles asked his friend when he noticed his presence while Henry nodded and the two continued to watch Anne giggling with with her friends. Jane walked over towards the men and followed their gaze.

"Why didn't Olivia tell you?" She asked looking at the women who she wanted to dethroned years ago. She hadn't even changed her appearance and there was an obvious connection she had with Elizabeth already.

"That women right over there is Anne Boleyn, but she just has no memories of me at all. None of England or ever having anything to do with the throne." Henry continued to watch Anna as she talked to various individuals, even the ones he had brought with him from England. She debated with them before giggling at joke.

"How tragic knowing nothing of your past, not knowing your family or if you had children or if someone close to you has died, knowing nothing." Jane spoke softly. As horrible Anne had treated her, she believed no one would ever deserve such a punishment..

"She deserves it. After the despicable way she treated all of us and England she deserves it."Charles countered to Jane, who was very much into faith, and believed in second chances.

"No one deserves it." Jane told him and their comments continued completely acting as if Henry was never there. Henry looked at his two friends shaking his head as he thought about Anna once more. Olivia was now on the dance floor with Tildon as they continued to share whispers. Anne did not notice his presence for she was too busy looking at Anne Boleyn with her friends. Grabbing her hand as he silently reassured her everything was going to be fine, but at that moment he didn't know who he was trying to reassure, Anne or himself. He summoned Elizabeth as she left her mother unknowingly.

"Your majesties." Elizabeth spoke and looked at Henry and Anne, but she avoided making eyes with her father.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow Elizabeth?" Henry asked her and she started to think.

"Tomorrow afternoon I was planning on walking with Grace near the gardens." Elizabeth told her father and the grim expression changed into a thinking one.

"Alright then tomorrow morning the queen would like to have a word with you." As soon as Elizabeth was about to answer until she noticed a young girl around Mary's age with an elegant dress with a scowl on her face as Arthur pulled her arm.

"Alright Father." Elizabeth really needed to get out of her father's gaze so she ran and tried to still look graceful towards the duchesses. Henry shook his head and saw Elizabeth talk to the other girl that had just arrived recognizing her to be the princess. Olivia sat down next to Henry and stared at her daughter before turning to look at her son. Arthur quickly bowed and sat in his father's unoccupied chair.

"It took me hours to find that wench I call a sister." Arthur almost growled at his mother who gave him a cold glare. Sure he had to admit his sister was not a saint, but who's to blame neither was he.

"Where did you find her?" Henry asked looking amused. His spirits had rose as he remembered his childhood complaining about Mary and Margaret.

"She was at the top of the the oak tree hidden by the various branches and leaves. Do you know any princess that acts as such?" Arthur exclaimed before a pretty English maiden had caught his eye and he chased after her not before scaring a much older man away from his sister.

"They are siblings Henry, and even we were cruel to one another as small children." Olivia retorted to Henry's look as he rolled his eyes and sipped his goblet.

"He is protective of her." Henry commented watching as Arthur scare another man, but did not abandon the lady with his attention.

"As much as he says he wants to marry her off once he is king, I know he does not want to lose her and he is quite happy she acts like a shrew to potential suitors." Olivia smiled brightly at her children as Henry thought about his own. He did not have the relationship Olivia had with hers, but he was glad Mary and Elizabeth were quite close.

Mary was having an excellent time dancing and laughing with the many courtiers until she heard the herald announce the arrival of two duchesses. As Mary turned, her eyes widened as she saw Anne Boleyn walk into the room, with little Elizabeth beside her as the two ladies engaged the young girl in conversation. Her companions shook her attention and as she faced them, she noticed the same expression on their faces.

"Mary did you see her?" Charlotte whispered as her eyes flashed in fear as she took a quick glance at the duchesses. She noticed Elizabeth walking in her father's direction, and an elegantly dressed girl walk to the duchesses greeting them as the three began to gossip and converse once more. Charlotte pulled Addison's arm and then pointed to the three.

"That is Duchess Anna of Campbell, Duchess Grace of Merry, and her highness Princess Ludella." Addison smiled then walked away once a young man asked her to dance.

"I still cannot believe it. Does Elizabeth even know that is her mother?" Charlotte asked not taking her eyes off the sight of the ladies laughing and Elizabeth joining them shortly afterwards.

"Doubt it." Mary shook her head and walked away back to her chambers away from the party and Anne Boleyn.

"...And then he thought he would have the right to ask for my hand in marriage." The princess ranted about her most recent suitor.

"He is quite handsome, and I was surprised, but not entirely." Anna said knowing all of her suitors have run away from the princess over the most ridiculous things she has ever done.

"Goodness you are such a shrew sometimes princess." Grace replied making the other ladies in their circle laugh, as the princess blushed.

"I have to be especially to that arrogant little..."Ludella continued, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Language daughter." Olivia scolded questioning how she had brought up her daughter with such behavior.

"Yes mother."Ludella obeyed before turning to her uncle and giving a curtsey.

"Your majesties, I do apologize for not being able to greet you earlier due to my dear brother's atrocious personality." Ludella smiled sweetly, but gave a cold glare to her brother.

"It's quite alright, I remember the things my brother and I used to to our own sisters." Henry answered smiling at the fond memories.

"Your majesties." All of the other girls curtsied and rose once the royals allowed them.

"Your majesties. Are you enjoying your stay?" Grace greeted and smiling once Anne and Henry nodded.

"Your majesty, I believe the saying is the walls have ears." Anna smirked at her new information as Olivia smiled mischievously.

"Do tell." Olivia moved closer to Anna wondering what information she had found about she had asked of her.

"You informed me to keep a close eye on Lady Clara, and she is making advances towards his majesty." Anna replied as Olivia's smile soon became a scowl.

"Are you alright?" Anne asked Olivia who hadn't recovered from the information. Henry stared at his cousin, remembering how the two were first married and refused to share a bed due to their obvious hatred. He remembered her letters that were so full of despise towards the man that transformed to letters of pain and hurt, still remembering the tear stains on a few. Olivia dismissed herself with her ladies quickly leaving their dance partners to tend to their queen.

"Give me all the information about this harlot first thing in the morning." Ludella said calmly, but her eyes were burning with anger. She left in the same way as her mother with ladies quickly there to aid the princess.

"He's had mistresses before." Grace said. "And they never become Maîtresse en titre."

"It still hurts and even though his majesty has not had many, once their majesties are furious with one another, he shall bed any lady just to get to her." Anna replied before flashing a smile and dismissing herself.

The next morning, Elizabeth reported to the dining hall where Queen Anne would be and for them to talk. Elizabeth dressed herself in light colored fabrics and left her red hair down, tying a blue ribbon to make it look as if she tried to put in the effort. Anne and herself were quite formal with one another whenever around one another, but Elizabeth had never had a full conversation with the woman, the questions asked to one another were ones of yes and no or even a the weather is lovely when time called for it. Elizabeth walked into the queen's chambers and noticed Anne had just started eating.

"Please Lady Elizabeth sit." Anne motioned to the chair across from her.

"Your majesty, the king informed me you would like to talk." Elizabeth said after a few moments of silverware clinking as the two ate the food in front of them.

"Yes I would like to get to know you for we are not very close." Anne answered as Elizabeth avoided her eyes.

"If her majesty wishes, but there are some things I would like to keep to myself." Elizabeth answered as Anne nodded and throughout their morning, the two asked questions they both categorized as safe.

Somewhere else in the castle, Henry was having breakfast with his cousin who looked quite ill. She looked upset and angry as she stared at her plate of food.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked finishing his breakfast and allowing one of her ladies to take it.

"No I'm not, he may have another mistress or bed another woman if we get into an argument. You heard Anna, that harlot's father is one of his advisers and starting to show interest. As much as I know he loves me, he is still a man and he says he has not taken a mistress or at least he believes I do not know, but Henry he has secret mistresses who might very well be any of my ladies." Olivia snapped as Henry cringed at her shrieks.

"Why are you worried when you are safe, and have been for the past eighteen years. You bore him Arthur." Henry reminded her, but she shook her head.

"Henry I love him and it still bothers me that as much as he loves me, he cannot get over his insecurities." Olivia replied as she tried to blink away unshed tears.

"What do you mean insecurities?" Henry asked, for he had never heard of such a situation.

"Accepting the fact that he is getting older and cannot act in such a way anymore. I remember the number of mistresses he has showed off to me when we were first married. I did not care at the time and yet time made me love him." Olivia shook her head smiling bitterly about the memories. Henry had no idea what to do, but he wondered if Katherine and Anne Boleyn had felt this way before. That morning two cousins closed their eyes thinking about the what ifs in life, a stepmother tries to know more about the life of her stepdaughter, her other one thinks about the past, and siblings scheme to ensure their family could move on from this block in their lives.


	5. Since Our Separation

**This chapter is sort of short, but I didn't really have time. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TUDORS**

* * *

Mary sat next to Anne as she listened to the other ladies all get to know each other with the extremely exaggerating tones of other ladies as they pretended to be modest, but failed intentionally. The duchesses, royals and other important men's wives all gathered as they discussed the latest fashion trends and the scandals that surrounded court constantly. Mary had never attended a gathering where the ladies ranted about mistresses and tried to act more superior then one another as they bragged about their children's achievements. The princess, Ludella, sat with the dowager queen giggling as one of the ladies discussed some of the gossip. Anna listened rolling her eyes at times and forced a smile at the current lady with an annoying high-pitched voice.

"…I don't even think that bastard child is even his." A deranged lady named Ivory said and a few awed as expected or comforted, but in the appropriate manner.

"How many has he taken in?" Mary saw a woman she recognized from the party, Duchess Grace.

"I don't even know how many. He used to hide them when I was with my first child, Marcus, and now he does not even care if they leave our home in mid day." Mary heard one of the ladies lean towards her at her puzzled look.

"Lady Ivory was quite the lady that got around moving from one bed to the next, even tried to seduce the king before her majesty married her off to an Earl that preferred the country but comes back to court occasionally. " The lady whispered to Mary discretely before moving back to her seat.

"Does it matter? It was was an arranged marriage Lady Ivory and he simply hides them when you are with child now that you are not why hide them? It is his right." The dowager queen, Clarissa, told the girl bluntly, who looked astonished, but hid it and nodded her head.

"How are you enjoying Switzerland your majesty?" Anna asked the Queen who looked at her for a moment puzzled then answered hiding her emotions.

"The palace is beautiful anyone else care to share a story?" The silence didn't last long after that when the gossiping and conversing continued as if the previous breakdown of Ivory did not happen. The dowager Queen, was the oldest and most respected woman of the table. She looked at her granddaughter and the princess knew she had to speak.

"Where is mother?" Ludella asked her grandmother who shrugged and her eyes gave away all of her commands.

"Why are we talking about love when it does not exist?" Duchess Anna was distressed with the topic and all of these stories about love and how happy they were was a complete lie.

"Anna, how can you not believe in love? Of course it exists." A governor's daughter exclaimed, who was absolutely oblivious to life after being sheltered with storybooks and fairy tales since she was a child and was now 18.

"You heard Ivory and her husband, almost all men do it. Take in whores from afar or the new ladies of the court, then fall in love with them and their current wife is sent to a nunnery." Anna said to her. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but that was what life was. Her reoccurring dreams of a man sweet in the beginning and cruel at the end from her past life did not give her hope of finding a soul mate. The governor's daughter, Maria, looked down knowing she was saying the truth.

"Your grace have you had any new dreams from your past lately." Grace asked her friend. She knew who the dreams were about, but Anna was a much better person then Anne Boleyn and God has given her a better life then being a hated jealous Queen.

"I have we were dancing this time and it felt like magic," Anna smiled at the memory of her in a red dress dancing with the man that was always blurred out in her dreams then frowned remembering the last part of the dream. "Then he left me crying while holding a child." Anna scowled at her past life. She always wondered who this mysterious man was and why he was charming then rude.

"Forgive me for being blunt but, I apologize your grace." A young lady in waiting to the princess said. Anne knew Anna was talking about Henry, and she just didn't know it yet. Mary followed the queen and from the corner of the eye she saw Anna all alone staring up at the sky almost as if she were asking it for the answers that she seeked.

After the Queen dismissed her, she walked around the palace with Charlotte who was discussing which fabric was better for her eyes. Mary pretended to listen, but was too into her thoughts to really know what Charlotte was saying. Mary saw her aunt and decided to try and get some answers about Anne

"Charlotte I must get going."Mary told Charlotte who smiled and waved good-bye. Mary quickly went to follow her aunt to her chambers. When she came in she saw Olivia sitting reading a book near the fireplace.

"Your majesty." Mary said and curtsied and Olivia looked up to see her niece.

"Mary no formalities, we are family." Olivia looked at her niece and motioned her to a chair next to her. Mary sat down as instructed and looked at her aunt, she did not look her age Mary noticed. She looked younger,but the way she carried herself revealed that age. Olivia dismissed all of her ladies to be alone with her niece.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" Mary smiled and looked around the chamber. The furniture looked grand and had many items from all over Europe.

"I am alright. Your palace is lovely especially the gardens."Mary told her aunt while looking outside the window.

"I bought you a gift before you came with your father."Olivia walked to her drawer and pulled out a key from a box and unlocked the drawer. She came back and gave Mary a small box. Mary opened the box and saw a diamond necklace. The diamonds were small and the one in the center was carved into a simple flower. Mary was astonished with the gift and she gently traced over the diamonds. Some would say it was a simple necklace, but to Mary it just gorgeous.

"It's lovely."Olivia smiled at her niece's reaction.

"My ambassador for Spain had given this to me while in Spain and I thought of you."Mary looked at her aunt and allowed a genuine smile to reach her eyes, before the light fell when Mary remembered her reason for being here.

"Aunt Olivia may I ask you a question."Mary hesitated.

"What's wrong? Was your room not to your liking?" Olivia was worried her niece did not like her stay as much as she hoped.

"No the rooms are perfect." Mary smiled, breathed and continued. "It's about Anne Boleyn." Olivia sighed knowing her cousin's eldest daughter would question while Elizabeth would just be oblivious to the situation.

"I want to know why you didn't tell my father she was alive." Olivia looked down at her lap then looked into Mary's eyes.

"I couldn't. When Tildon and I found her on shore with bruises and cuts, I knew I would never be able to tell Henry. His pride is too large and he wouldn't understand if I sent him a letter telling him "I found your about to be trialed wife, but she does not know who you are." What would he think? Mary you know your father even now does not understand. I kept Anne a secret to protect her from your father and his obsession with having a son." Olivia explained.

"Should we tell Duchess Anna the truth?" Mary asked. Olivia shook her head.

"I asked her that after she woke up, and do you know what she told me? She said this must have been a sign for her to start over. To redeem herself by erasing past memories and having a new beginning. So let's just sit back and wait." Olivia told her niece. What Anne said was true and she had done some evil things in her past and maybe this was a new beginning. Mary agreed and said good-bye thinking about everything her aunt has told her.

Anna was walking alone ignoring the bows and curtseys and sayings of your grace or my lady. She thought about her past dreams of her past. Every one of them about the same man, but she could never see his face. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts she crashed into someone and fell on the ground. Anna quickly got up and brushed off her dress of the wrinkles and dirt.

"I apologize," She curtsied and looked up and saw the King of England. "Your majesty." Anna forced out a smile. This man disgusted her with his ways with women in the court and yet they were still so eager to bed him.

"Are you alright my lady?" Henry saw Anne smile falsely at him. He still remembered her looks and glares. After being married to her, he got used to them and knew what each one meant. Anna however just smiled as she was looking for a quick escape.

"Going somewhere?" Henry asked her as an amused look grew on his face as he followed her.

"Why are you following me? I thought I made it clear I do not want to speak to you." Anna rolled her eyes at the King. No one was around why not express her true feelings for the King.

"I never said I was following you. Maybe I was simply going in the same direction." Henry mocked her and she stopped and glared.

"Fine you may follow me, but at a distance I request." Anna scowled at his smirk. They stayed in an awkward silence wandering in random directions that so far did not have anyone near them. Anna then saw a few of her ladies and panicked. She looked around and found the maze where they met and dragged them there.

"I thought I saw the King of England." One of the ladies said.

"He must be flirting with another lady and why would you care? You are married." Another lady said next to her.

"I was curious. Let's go. Duchess Anna would be looking for us." The woman responded and they all walked away.

"When have I ever looked for you? I dismissed you until dinner is served." Anna said quietly to herself. Henry heard and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Anna still had that murderous glare plastered on her face. She scowled as she stomped through the maze not paying attention to where she was.

Henry stepped in front of her blocking the narrow path."You seem to be the first lady that has ever lashed out as so, and you have not even met me."

"I know enough your majesty to make sure I stay away from you."Anna retorted trying to push her way through,but Henry simply pushed her to the wall behind her and trapped her with his arms. Anna gazed up at him with a scowl still plastered on her face.

"Let go of me." Anna demanded, but the king remained unfazed.

"You are a curious creature Lady Anna." Henry told her before leaning down to her height. "Believing in reputations." Anna glared at him and tried to push him away only to pushed back to the wall.

"How would you meet anyone else if not by reputation and currently if anyone catches me in this predicament my own reputation would be tarnished." Anna exclaimed before quickly pushing him away ignoring the fluttering in her stomach as she made her way out of the maze quickly leaving Henry to stare at her previous steps. Henry almost slapped himself with his actions. He was suppose to be ignoring her not practically trying to court her.


	6. I Danced with a Former Queen

"And you put your foot in front and the other to the side. Your arm up remember, you are holding a person." The instructor explained correcting some people as he passed them. Elizabeth watched intently as they went over the steps before, following the steps perfectly. Mary was also in the room learning the steps and watched Elizabeth as she watched the instructor and follow the moves with as much grace as the instructor. Many people have told her about Anne's passion for dancing and it seems she has inherited that gift from her mother. She may act more like her father with the raging temper and tantrums, but had the grace and style of her mother. Mary learned the steps quickly before they had finished. This afternoon was a joust and more festivals and everyone from both courts could not wait.

"Elizabeth have you chosen your gown?" Mary already put on a gown of a dark green and was waiting for Elizabeth who sat on her bed wearing her dress from before.

"Nothing suits me." Elizabeth looked over and spotted a mirror and gazed into her reflection then jumped off the bed and exited her chamber. Mary was about to chase after her and then she came back with a maroon colored dress that came with a corset and small designs on the front of the dress.

"Elizabeth I cannot wear that, father will have a fit."Mary reasons not wanting to make her father angry by being in a dress as such. Mary guessed when Elizabeth would be her age, men would be swooning over her, but her temper would make her almost untouchable unless there was a man capable of putting up with her.

"I have a temper to match his. " Elizabeth told her sister. She will look too plain and blended in to catch any attention. Her father wanted her to marry a man of his choice, but that did not mean the man had to be an old man half blind.

"Elizabeth you know how father is...he will yell and I..." Mary tried reasoning with her again, but knew the little girl will force her. The more Mary thought about it the more, she realized both her sister and her father could both get into tantrum with each other and no one would know the outcome.

"Father said we can wear a dress of our choice, meaning you don't have to wear your uniform. I remember what my mother had once told me about dresses. No matter what of your age, wearing the correct colors could make anyone stand out. Don't you want someone to wear your favor during the joust?" Elizabeth retorted as she opened a box with many accessories.

Mary was sometimes surprised to see how mature Elizabeth was at a young age and realized she was forced to grow up, not having a choice when Anne went missing years ago. Mary gave up and grabbed the gown from Elizabeth's little hand. As Mary came out, she noticed Elizabeth in a light green gown with a glittering hair piece.

"I don't understand, you are of the age to marry, but you never make it seem so." Elizabeth stated tying an ivory ribbon to her sister's hair.

"I may not be a princess, but father still would like to make something of my marriage to whomever he may chose." Mary said quietly as Elizabeth grabbed ivory colored slippers from her trunk.

"It's not marriage, simply flirting." Elizabeth said as they made their way outside as the colors of the tents and decorations hit them.

It was a wild festival. Men were near there horses preparing for the joust and sword fighting competition, as the women gossiped with one another and made eyes at a few men. Henry was with Charles near their own horses as they watched the guests pile in. Henry saw his wife, Jane with her two daughters, Charles' wife Catherine and their children, Duchess Anna and Grace, ladies in waiting sitting next to the queen, and Olivia lecturing her two children. Elizabeth stood out from the crowd, which wasn't unusual, but having Mary stand out was. She usually was in her uniform or something simple in a darker color. He did not like many men from his court and having them stare at his eldest was making him uncomfortable.

"Henry she is growing up." Charles knew what his friend was thinking and looked towards his direction.

"What about you? This is your son's first joust shouldn't you worry about him then you are of me?" Charles was hesitant and the men promised to go easy on the young boy. Edward was talking to the Prince Arthur and a few of the other young ones.

Henry remembered his first one, he won it and his father didn't even tell the knights to go easy on him. He looked over at Anne...Anna. It took him a while to get used to the name, Olivia had told him Anne Boleyn does not exist without her memories. He saw her smile brightly as a little boy handed her a flower, the last time he saw that smile was when he first told her he love her. Henry sat in his throne watching the knights prepare for the joust. The last time he jousted, he almost lost his life and as much as he wanted to joust, his life was more important. He watched Arthur ride up to the stand and asked for his mother's favor causing many of the courtiers to laugh at the sight. His competition seemed to want to ask the princess, but quickly rode up the girl next to her for her favor at the sight of the princess's glare. The prince was the favorite in both courts and won the joust.

Next was the sword fighting competition. The prince looked cocky as he winked at a couple of ladies' causing them to blush and giggle. . Mary seemed to be a favorite for many of the courtiers as many of the men had sought for her company. Mary tried to get the attention away from her, but it had only seem to attract more unwanted attention. Elizabeth was with Anna and Grace as they wandered around the various attractions, showing Elizabeth the many wonders of the festival. Ludella was greeted my many of the Englishman that did not know her reputation as the Shrew of All, as they were all rejected causing the princess to smile brightly. Olivia seemed to have wanted to scream at her children's antics, but refused to not cause a scene. Henry watched the members of his family missing the happiness, knowing it would be gone once their visit ended.

Now that the festival was done, next was the banquet. Elizabeth danced with a few boys that were about her age or a year or two older. None of them could keep up with her steps she had inherited from her mother and the adults laughed at another boy who tripped while dancing with Elizabeth. Anna led the most of the dances never missing a beat or a step, it made outsiders see Anne Boleyn all over again. Henry danced with his daughters and his wife talking to a few of the men during the day. Mary laughed and smiled shyly as she let another boy lead her in the merry dance.

"Mary are you alright? You seem a bit flustered."Jane looked at the young girl with red cheeks panting from her last dance.

"I am quite alright, just did not remember dancing so much." Mary replied laughing joyfully.

"Too many men asking for a dance?" Jane shook her head at Mary and laughed. "It's alright, I suppose takes some time to getting used to" Both women laughed and looked out at the people dancing or getting drunk. Forgetting their worries and just thinking about having a fun time.

"I never really understood how you got my father to fall in love. My mother told me because he was so young it was quite easy for her." Mary voiced from her thoughts as Jane stared at her feet.

"I did what my father had instructed me to do and your father had fallen in love before. Anne wasn't giving him a son he desired so he was tired of her. Your father would have fallen in love with anyone at that time, so I suppose it was also quite easy." Jane told Mary who just nodded her head understanding.

"Some of the ladies said you did the exact same things as Anne did. Send his gifts back, reject him in letter." Mary said to Jane. She was happy Anne was about to be rid of at the time, but never knew if the rumors were true. Jane thought about what she did with Henry and what Anne did.

"I did do the same thing, but Lady Mary that was a long time ago and I'm happy now. I thought I was in love at the time, but I wasn't. I was just dreaming. I never have fallen in love and at the time, I loved the attention your father gave me and now I realize it was just an infatuation." Mary listen to the words intently and Jane had already walked away by the time she looked up.

Anna was alone after Grace left feeling tired and Elizabeth had to sleep. That little girl was intelligent and spoke her mind. Anna somehow had this connection with her she never thought she could ever have. She felt like she knew Elizabeth somewhere. Her face was so familiar to her and at the same time not. Anna was too in to her thoughts she didn't notice a presence now next to her.

"Just standing there is not going to make me leave." The voice beside her said and she was soon awaken back into reality. Anna looked up at Henry and she rolled her eyes and gave a fake smile.

"Your majesty, to what do I owe you of your presence." Anna asked unrestrained due to the fact that it was late at night and the only ones left in the ballroom were too drunk to comprehend.

"Care to dance?" Henry held up a hand in front of her which she hesitated, but took. Anna felt a small spark shot up from her hand and down to her toes, but shook her head at the feeling. The music started and both followed the music and the rhythm.

"How is your evening?" Anna asked not truly interested.

"Lovely do you always try to lead?" Henry retorted preparing for the fire of their battles of wits.

"You can dance very well not can keep up with me." Anna stated and looked down at their feet. Where she stepped he followed and soon it changed to Anna following. Anna felt a smile grace her lips as she stared at the king before her.

Henry looked at her, she had Anne's features but not expressions he noticed. It was a long time since Henry had seen Anne truly happy. The last time he saw it was when their affair had just started and both didn't have a care in the world. Their marriage was their downfall. The dance was so familiar and Anna knew she had danced with him before. Perhaps in her past, but even if she was once one of his mistresses he would have forgotten her by then.

"How is Switzerland different from England?" Anna asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"England, I remember what one of the courtiers had said 'The walls have ears and would gossip to the maidens.' How true that is." Henry answered surprising himself at how easy it was talking to her.

"There are no secrets that can be kept?" Anna questioned as he pulled her back from a spin.

"Not that I know of and if there was they must have been very careful." Henry answered playfully before he quickly frowned. He was not suppose to be getting along with Anne Boleyn, the last time he saw her he wanted to behead her for her adultery. He dismissed himself leaving Anna to simply stare at his back.

The next morning, the visitors were busy packing up and heading home. Henry was walking with Olivia trying to avoid the subject of Anna.

"Cousin it was wonderful seeing you again." Olivia walked with her ladies far behind giving her and Henry some privacy. Henry smiled knowing he will miss her too.

"I will write you." Henry smiled before looking past Olivia's shoulder to see her daughter. The young princess was talking with an Englishman before she said something and stomped off leaving the stunned courtier in her wake.

"I may come and visit England next time. It has been quite some time." Olivia smiled and the two walked to the carriages. Henry saw Anna hugging Elizabeth tightly and tell her something, which made the young girl smile. Henry was the last one to leave, as he was about to get into the carriage, a messenger was riding with a horse panting and yelling in French**(I learned apparently Switzerland has lots of languages spoken)**.

"_The sweat._ _It is spreading all over..." _He exclaimed before collapsing. A physician came running out of the palace towards the collapsed man. He then conducted various procedures to the man before dropping his equipment and looked at the royals, who had questioning eyes.

"The sweat, the sweat it's coming." The physician said with his heavy accent as everyone stared at each other before they broke into a run.

"Get the children locked and contained in their chambers. Scrub it down." Tildon's voice echoed as guards and ladies pulled the princess, prince, Mary, and Elizabeth.

For the next few days, the hallways were deserted. Everyone was confined in their rooms looking at the bodies being carried away each day. Anna stared as another one of her ladies carried out of the palace with a white blanket covering her sickened face. People slowly died everyday while she sat back as she watched from the clouds grow darker. She heard their drop to the floor or screams as they realized they were sick. The scene was so familiar, only this time she was not dying. The King and Queen from both Kingdoms were separated far apart from each other afraid of one getting sick and infecting the other. Grace was back in her dukedom, learning about the disease from Anna's recent letter. Anna was caught up in her thoughts when a letter arrived through the door slot at the bottom of the door. She turned and looked at the letter lying on the floor. The letter was from Elizabeth.

_Dear Anna,_

_I am ill. You are a dear friend and have been grateful ever since I have arrived. I informed my father and my sister and..._

Anna dropped the letter as tears formed in her eyes. The young girl was so familiar and the more she spent time with her the more she felt close to her. The fact that she was so young would as well mean she could die any second for she was only a child and not very strong. Anna dropped the letter and rushed out of her room. The servants outside instructed her to stay in her room, but she pushed and ran through the empty halls. Her remaining ladies called for the guards and the men dragged the screaming duchess back into isolation.

Mary stood looking out the window in her room. She was as well in isolation with the rest of the ladies in waiting. She saw men carrying yet another dead body, who she recognized as one of the ladies in waiting to Queen Anne. Her name was Margaret, but everyone called her Marge. Everyday she helped the queen bruch her hair and pick out an appropriate gown for the day. She had bright red hair and sparkling green eyes and was to be married once she came back to England. How sad a girl did not make it to her wedding day.

Mary saw smoke on another side of the kingdom as all of the fires made the skies look dreary. Instead of staying with the Queen like most of the ladies, her father sent her into confinement alone. She had learned Elizabeth was ill and being as young as she is, may not even survive. The guards won't let her out because of her father's orders and all she could do was pray for her sister. Pray that God show mercy on such a small girl with many plans for the future. A letter arrived under her door and Mary ran to pick it up. It was from Elizabeth, who even with the little strength,was still able to write.

_My sister Mary,_

_I wish the pain will go away. I told everyone they are all worried. They send prayers and wishes for me to get well. I hope you are feeling alright and..._

The letter stopped at mid sentence. Mary closed her eyes and let a single tear roll down her cheek. She prayed hoping even with the many faults her mother had, she will get better. Mary walked back to her chair near the window and waited for a miracle to happen.

Days and days have passed and the sweat hit. It had been a few weeks since they have seen the sun and have been outside. Henry was forced like everyone else to stay in isolation with the only communication being letters under a door. He ate in his room, and watched as they carried the many bodies out of the palace. He found out Elizabeth had the sweat and everyone said she wasn't going to make it. She was still a child and was not very strong to handle such disease. Henry prayed at night for his daughter to get well and hope God would forgive his sins and to not punish his treasure. He prayed even more when her letters stopped and, waited by the window, but no small body has been carried out. His distress reminded him of when the sweat hit England all those years ago. The skies were the murky gray throughout his kingdom. Anne went back to Heaver Castle and then he found out she had the sweat. At the time, he loved her so much he couldn't risk losing her. Having Elizabeth sick brought back the horrible memories when Anne was sick. Anne is alive and quite strong and he prayed Elizabeth could do the same. She was only just a little girl.


	7. No Memories, No Anne

After the many weeks, the disease died down. The death rates were decreasing from the high number it used to be and many of the ill started to get well. Families were lost to the fateful disease and now people were starting to get their businesses back together and tried to stay away from the quarantined homes. Court finally got released from isolation. England stayed longer than expected now that the sweat killed off the carriage riders.

Elizabeth like all of the inhabitants, got well. She was so young many thought she would not survive the tragic disease. The kingdom tried act normal and tried to get things back together again. King Tilton helped with funeral arrangements for some of the noble families and Queen Olivia tried to find some worthy nobles to take the places of the others that died. Henry was sharing a meal with Anne. The couple ate in silence with only the noises of their silverware touching their plates as they scooped up their food. Anne was smart enough to not disturb the awkward silence between. She looked at him through her eyelashes, but he didn't notice. Henry was too into his thoughts to notice interrupted his thoughts as he looked at the servant.

"Your majesty would that be all?" The young man asked bowing his head. Henry nodded and dismissed him. He looked up to notice his wife staring at him. Not in the mood to speak to her or anyone he left. A few of Anne's ladies scurried to her side, Anne held her head high and left as a queen and not an ignored wife.

Mary quickly passed the other ladies to Anne's chamber. It was easier to act like this Anne was queen instead of the other. Mary entered the chamber filled with fabrics and seamstresses. The ladies were holding up different colors of fabrics and laughing amongst themselves as they discussed various designs they wanted to try out.

"I thought it would be pleasant for new gowns to celebrate the end of..."Anne's voice trailed off trying to not remember the bodies being taken out of the palace. Mary nodded and joined in with the other girls looking through the fabrics and describing their gowns to the seamstresses and ran around the room with a bit of parchment for measurements. A seamstress Mary did recognized walked over to the once princess to measure her. Mary remembered this seamstress very well for this woman had been with her since her mother was queen making her little gowns and petticoats. Her name was Alice and the woman looked older then Mary last saw her. After her mother was banished, Alice left court and now lived in Switzerland.

"You have grown." Alice told Mary as she measured her arms and then her waist.

"Alice." Mary said acknowledging the lady, who had once been in charge of the making of all her gowns. Alice and Mary shared small smiles as she left to see another lady that needed her help. Mary looked at the fabrics laid out on tables and leaning on the windows.

"Mary pass me the green one to your left." Lady Maria pointed to the fabric. Mary felt the smooth velvet of the fabric as she passed it to Maria. Maria was from Spain and was two years older then Mary and betrothed to an Earl. Maria's dark brown hair complimented her sparkling green eyes, which allowed her to draw in many suitors in the past.

"Mary you choose." Maria politely demanded holding a bold red and forest green.

"That one." Mary pointed to one of the fabrics then left to look at the fabrics near the window and saw one that interested her. As she looked around, Mary realized none of the ladies were picking the same fabric. Once one of the fabrics were picked, ladies who wanted it chose another. Mary walked towards a blue fabric. The color was dark and calming and had a small flowery detail covering its surface. Alice walked towards Mary as she saw the young girl admiring the color.

"Found one?" Mary just nodded then told Alice what she had wanted. Mary left with the rest of the ladies that had finished discussing their new gowns with the seamstresses. As she walked down the narrow halls, her father and Charles walked by causing all of the ladies including herself to stop and show respect. The men nodded and left continuing their conversation else where. Some of the ladies giggled and went on their way.

As Mary was walking, she spotted Elizabeth with Anna who were walking downstairs laughing as they walked. Mary was still not fond of the woman despite her not having a memory, but she was glad Elizabeth had a mother again even if she didn't know that was her mother. Mary's thoughts were interrupted with a few laughs from the ladies.

"I pity the girl." One of them said.

"Anne Boleyn was not a woman I would pity."The other responded.

"I am talking about Elizabeth, her father does not acknowledge her presence any more from what I heard."

"Elizabeth may cause Anne to remember, I would not want her as queen again."

"His majesty won't make her queen."

"What of parliament?"

"Quiet Mary is..."One of them whispered to the others and her voice trailed off. One of them was Jane Buckingham, and not many of the ladies enjoyed the girl's presence. The ladies quickly walked away from Mary who was shaking her head wishing to be somewhere else.

Henry was in his chambers drinking wine in a goblet. His wife didn't talk as much, which was normal for her, and her company sometimes only aggravated him. Anna spent all her time with Elizabeth and she showed almost no signs of remembering who he was. He overheard her talking with his cousin about dreams that may have been about her past, but knowing his cousin who only wanted to protect her dismissed them as dreams from her emotions. Anna was still an exotic beauty even now her beauty had not wither away, but he remembered his cousin's words towards him when he discovered her condition, as well as his thoughts when he told Charles.

_"How was I suppose to tell you? Write you a letter explaining how 'I found your wife, but she doesn't remember you.' Henry think would you even accept that? Would your pride allow you to as well?" _

"_That woman over there is Anne Boleyn, but she just has no memories of me. None of England, or how she felt about you and Jane." Henry said to her and Charles. She seemed so similar at the same time so not. She was not Anne Boleyn without her memories._

Which was true. Anna was not Anne without the memories of Anne. Charles came in which let Henry put down his goblet and leave with him.

"Henry, how are you feeling?" Charles was concerned for his friends after the sweat hit.

"I'm alright what about you?" Henry stopped his mind from thinking about Anne Boleyn and tried to focus on his friend.

"Catherine got sick, but she is recovering. The guards mentioned Elizabeth having the sweat." Henry winced in pain when guards informed him his child was sick. She was young and did not deserve what God had brought to the lands. He remembered when the sweat hit England and he discovered that Anne was sick. Henry quickly shook his head from thoughts about her.

"She's alright now. Always spending her time with Anna."Henry saw the two of them never leaving without the other by their side.

"Calling her Anna now not Anne." Charles acknowledged his friend thinking how he would have accepted the fact so easily.

"She's not Anne Boleyn without the memories and I have accepted that." Henry didn't hesitate to answer. He knew what Charles was thinking and it would be easier to tell the truth. Charles admired his acceptance and headed in the directions of the gardens wanting some more sunlight from being in isolation for so long. Most of the courtiers were in the gardens or near windows enjoying the outside and fresh air. As they walked Henry spotted a group of the ladies belonging to his wife's house. As Charles and Henry walked passed the ladies, they curtsied and Henry was barely noticing the ladies desperate to go outside and forget about a certain lady.

Anna thought of Elizabeth as the daughter she never had. They had spent the entire day together and Anna was happy she was alright. Elizabeth showed Anna and everyone else that she was feeling well and didn't have any signs of the disease still in her. That afternoon Elizabeth spent time in the gardens with Anna chasing her around as she laughed. Anna reminded Elizabeth of her own mother, but she could vaguely remember her face. Only the activities they did together. Elizabeth tried to catch her breath while laughing at the same time. Courtiers looked at the two and could instantly tell that Elizabeth missed her mother unknowingly. Anna laughed and fell on the ground near a tree.

"That was very enjoyable." Elizabeth tried not to act childish and act twice her age like how she was praised for in England. Even though Anna had become a mother to her, she was a lady of higher rank and you always show respect.

"Elizabeth." Anna laughed at the way she acted. She was so much more mature than most of the ladies in court. Elizabeth looked down and started playing with the folds of her dress.

"Anna, you remind me of my mother." Elizabeth kept her head down while she said those few words. Anna stopped laughing and looked at Elizabeth seriously.

"What happened to your mother?" Anna knew what had happened to her, but she wanted to see if Elizabeth knew.

"She was taken away by bad people and I never saw her again." Elizabeth's voice was monotone as she remembered that fateful time in her life. It had been a while since she talked about her mother. Most of the time she tried to focus on everything around her and avoid talking about her mother. Anna pitied the poor girl. She lost her mother at a young age and will not see her for long time now.

"Papa said she died."Elizabeth looked up at the sky and once she closed her eyes, the tears fell from her cheeks. Anna quickly got up and held Elizabeth as she cried into her chest. Anna knew she had a mother and wished she could have remembered her. King Henry was a familiar face and so was Elizabeth even Elizabeth's half sister Mary._'Why do I feel like I know them?'_

Mary sat with the princess that afternoon. The princess was close to her age maybe a few months younger. She had never met her cousin or have even heard about her**,**but her father and his own cousin seemed close.

"Mary, how have you been?" Ludella asked Mary not so sure how she should start the conversation.

"Fine." Mary thought this conversation was a bit awkward, but their parents hoped they could get along. The princess was about to open her mouth when her eyes darkened and she glared into the distance. Mary turned around and saw Ludella's father walking with another woman. She turned back with a questioning look.

"My father's whore. _Lady_ _Clara_," Ludella shuddered before continuing, "How an adulteress could still have the title Lady is beyond me."

Mary took I the girl's features as Ludella pulled at her arm to follow the two from a safe distance. She had long blonde hair with a sky colored bonnet attached to her head. As her head turned to the king and laughed at his comments, Mary could make out her features. She had gray-bluish eyes and a typical pretty face.

"She is practically the complete opposite of my mother in appearance and personality. My mother's features are darker and has a fiery personality compared to that wench's lighter features and quieter personality." Ludella told Mary as they continued along the path of her father before Ludella pulled Mary to a tree beside the one she was hiding in.

"Ludella, I'm sure your father has had plenty of other women in bed before." Mary tried to calm her down with some positives, even though Mary was equally as angry as her cousin.

"She has kept his attention longer then any of them. How can he not see he is hurting my mother?" Ludella ranted to Mary about mistresses and how he would parade some of them in court. Mary knew how she was feeling.

"My father did the exact with my mother." Mary watched as the king kiss his latest mistress and Ludella immediately turned away. Mary looked back at Ludella who was rolling her eyes dramatically at the site.

"What did your mother do when he showed off his mistresses?" Mary tried to remember what her mother did do and remembered what a few of the ladies had said.

"She turned away and tried to be strong even if she was hurt." Mary told her.

"While my mother was pregnant with Arthur, my father was _busy_. Almost every mistress he had she gotten rid of, until my father discovered her banishment of his whores and commanded her to stay away from his affairs."Mary knew her mother would not try and defy her father, he was king and could do as he pleased.

"Arthur and I agree on one thing and that is to humiliate and socially ruin his mistresses so much that they leave court. Grandmother adores my mother, but is traditional in her keeping out of his business so my brother and I get rid of them." Ludella angrily said as she stared at her father leaving his mistress all doe eyed and giggly.

"Really? Your brother seems to have many women waiting for their turn in his bed and he gives them that permission." Mary asked remembering Arthur wooing one lady after the other at the banquet.

"My brother is like that, but he loves my mother too much and he actually comes up with his fair share of humiliation schemes." Ludella explained as the two passed Lady Clara who quickly knelt down in a curtsey, but Ludella simply stared her down like a predator to its prey as the two walked away.

"You are still princess at least and now your kingdom is keeping _her_." Mary was angry at the fact that even if her father was unfaithful, he had never tried to annul his marriage from Olivia.

"Anna is not Anne."Ludella responded to her calming down from her episode.

"Once her memories come back that...woman would make me suffer like last time." Mary snapped at her.

"Even if she does, which is unlikely, she would probably be scared from those memories of her own suffering by those men. She would be hurt with your father having a new wife, and with Elizabeth forced to grow up and being a bastard, but she would probably stay here so she wouldn't cause any more damage. "Ludella explained rubbing Mary's back as the young girl was starting to break into tears.

"Anna has changed Anne in so many ways that even if she had her memories back, the change would be permanent. This is the person Anne never got to be because of her family and their ambitions. Anna is a part of Anne now and would remain so." Ludella used to feel the same way about Anne as Mary did, but her mother opened up her mind. Mary cried and deep in her mind, she knew the princess was right.

As Henry was walking enjoying the feel of the breeze blowing and being out of his apartments his mind kept switching from Anna to Anne and trying to keep them away from his head. As he walked near a few trees he heard soft crying. He walked quietly hoping not to scare the poor people when he looked over and saw Elizabeth with Anna. Elizabeth was talking and then she cried. Anna quickly held her and was whispering soft words in her ear. Watching the scene reminded him of when he watched Anne play with Elizabeth back in England. He watched her motherly instincts take over as she held Elizabeth back into the palace.

Henry watched her wandering eyes and they met his. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Anna gave him a small smiled, bowed to him and left. Henry looked at her once more watching her be a mother to his daughter. Elizabeth needed Anna even if she didn't know she was her real mother.


	8. Near Midnight

The king and queen surprised the court by telling them the celebration was to be a masque. All of the ladies were excited to wear masks and be someone else for a change. Getting gowns was a problem they had first thought, but getting to try on masks was considered fun. Mary was with a few of the other ladies' in their chambers trying on various masks. Mary watched Charlotte placed a blue mask on her face and asked for opinions and the ladies responded positively. Mary stared at all of the masks that had surrounded their room as more servants brought in more boxes for them. The queen was being very generous and both monarchs even announced the color purple to be an exception to wear. This was a masked ball and many wanted to confuse others. Charlotte stared at her friend before shoving a silver mask in her hands.

"Mary honestly this is a masque, a chance to become someone else for a change. Try it on." Charlotte lectured to Mary, who simple stared at the mask in her hands. She slowly held the mask in front of her face and smiled at the other girls.

"You look lovely."

"I agree."

"I'm jealous I did not find it sooner."

After many positive results from the ladies made Mary's cheeks turn a light pink. She smiled and looked down at the mask. She placed it in front of her gown and turned to help the rest of their ladies with masks. Mary truly felt happy and she knew tonight would be a night to remember.

Elizabeth was with Anna helping her get ready for the masque ball that night. She touched the necklaces and bracelets on the table and saw Anna looking at three dresses laid out on her bed. She went up to one then shook her head and went back to her position before. Elizabeth continued to gaze at the other shiny items until she heard her name. Elizabeth turned and stared at Anna.

"Which one?" Anna asked Elizabeth not taking her eyes from the dresses. Elizabeth looked at Anna then the gowns.

"Do you have a mask for each?" Elizabeth looked at the beautiful gowns while she talked. A few of Anna's ladies knew of her past and saw some of the same expressions Elizabeth had that Anna made as well.

"Of course. I just cannot decide which to wear." Anna finally took her gaze off the gowns and looked at Elizabeth.

"The gold one. You do not have to wear a corset and this is a celebration and it looks lovely for the occasion." Elizabeth responded and she prayed it was the correct answer. When it came to fashion she almost never made a mistake. Anna looked at the gown and back to the little girl and smiled.

"Will you be at the ball?" Anna asked as the ladies helped her get dressed. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Father says I am too young and the other children including myself wanted to spend the evening eating cake." Elizabeth smiled at the thought and thought about the various cakes and flavors. Anna looked at Elizabeth who had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Who will be there?" Anna dismissed a few of her ladies once her dress was settled and walked to a table as a few ladies started to make her hair.

"I'm not quite sure. My companion, Lucinda, may be there." Elizabeth stared at Anna awed with her reflection in the mirror. She pointed to a gold ribbon and one of her ladies tied her hair her hair partially and carefully tied her mask between all her hair.

"How do I look?" She spun around and Elizabeth giggled and nodded her head.

"Lovely Anna." Elizabeth looked up to Anna before Mary came in with her dress on. She had her hair down and her gown made her look breathtaking.

"Your grace. I have to escort my sister to her little party." Mary looked at Anna who gave her a bright smile and nodded before walking to her vanity. She picked up something and came back.

"Lady Mary. Elizabeth has told me much of you." Mary looked a little nervous. Elizabeth never remembered her sister acting so...odd. She looked down at what Anna said and when she looked up she still wasn't herself.

"Good things I hope." Mary joked as she hid some dislike that almost appeared on her face. It felt strange to see Anne acting so friendly towards her. She remembered her cousin's words and had to remember Anna is not Anne.

"Of course and you look stunning." Mary looked down at her gloves finding them more fascinating as time passed.

"Here." Anna handed Mary a small flower hair piece, which was simple at the same time beautiful. The small shimmering barrette drew attention to her as Anna ignored her silence and pinned the tiny clip in her hair.

"The prince gave it to me when I first woke up, but I never had the intention to wear it." Anna thought Mary was a beautiful girl and thought her mother must have been lovely, but Anna felt as if she had seen the former queen.

"This is too much your grace." Mary shook her head, but Anna nodded.

"I always let a few of my ladies borrow some of my accessories when I tell them to and you are a lovely girl. Also please call me Anna your grace is too formal for friendly conversations." Anna smiled before waving good-bye to Mary and Elizabeth.

The ball was an absolute delight and a large spot for entertainment as everyone pretended to be someone else for a change. During the beginning of the evening, many were worried about if someone would recognize them, but after a few drinks or maybe seven for a few, everyone was having the time of their life. Henry watched from afar with amusement as the various ladies shamelessly flirted with the gentlemen. No one knew he was king and as much as he loved the attention, it was a refreshing feeling to have no one recognize him. He spotted his cousin who on the arm of her husband as they both laughed joyously forgetting their troubles for one night. He saw his niece, who was easy to spot with a lilac gown that had the extravagance only a royal could afford, push various drunken men away from her presence and his nephew wearing a simple blood red mask, but was like his sister, easy to notice, but not from an obviously royal gown, but a simple crown on his head that symbolized his title. Henry had a hard time, but he finally saw his pearl laughing away with various ladies her age. He knew Mary by the way she acted and even behind a mask, she still acted like Mary. Henry noticed how her hair was flowing loosely and the silver mask did not only hide her identity, but made her beauty practically glow. Henry knew at that moment his Mary was growing up and he couldn't stop her from being wooed by another man and one day leaving him.

As Henry finished his dance with a lady, who was very drunk. He looked around the room and saw one lady in particular that caught his attention. Anna wasn't aware of Henry's stare as she gossiped with a few ladies, some being so drunk that they were starting to make unnecessary comments, but it was entertaining. For one night no one cared of your status or the number of scandals you have been apart of because tonight no one was who they said they were. Tonight Anna was not Duchess of Campbell, but simply a lady who was relieved of the break that she was given in order to attend such an affair. Masks went off at midnight and she knew she had much time to spare. Anna felt as if she were being watched and as she turned she saw a man. He stared at her and once their eyes locked her walked up towards her. From the distance he seemed very handsome and familiar.

"My lady." He was right next to her as she turned around to look at his uncovered parts of his face. Close up he was very handsome and she wondered how the rest of his face looked liked. The strange part was usually with handsome men, Anna used a few charms here and there on occasion and it was never serious. This man was just like all the others, but his presence was so familiar, but Anna didn't think anyone of the courtiers could have given her this old feeling.

Henry gazed at the beauty and there was something about her that was made feeling that he had buried deep within himself come to life as she simply gave him a confused look before hiding it. This feeling was so old and something he remembered his youth self feeling for all beautiful ladies in court once upon a time. The musicians began to play the next tune with the ladies on one side and men on the other. Henry led the lady for a dance which she did not object.

The instruments started to play and the couples walked toward each other and bowed or curtsied. The ladies danced the first step and the men followed. Their were people spinning and laughing. Enjoying the night as it passed and the rhythm started to mover faster. There was a forgetful feeling in the air as the night went by and most forgot what had happened for the past few days and enjoyed the night. Henry led woman out in the courtyards. He spent most of his evening with her and he was a little giddy. It wasn't from too many drinks, but he had a happy feeling when he was with her. The silence was comfortable as the pair walked towards a bench.

"Tell me about you." Henry was a little curious and he had a feeling he won't see her once he returned to England the day after tomorrow.

"I can not tell too much. Masks are off at midnight and I have a feeling I should return before hand." Anna had a splendid evening with this gentleman she had just met. She could talk to him and she knew he listened to every word.

"I have the same feeling. Once the masks are off we are the person we were before tonight." Henry wanted this night to be his escape and he had received it. After midnight he was once again King of England and somehow it disappointed him.

"I just met you and I feel as if we have crossed paths at one point. By your accent you are not of this court." Anna could not believe what she just said. She usually kept her thoughts to herself and now she was telling the world.

Henry chuckled because he was thinking the same thing. "That is correct my lady and you are of this one?" Anna just nodded and smiled. Henry just looked at her eyes and he felt calmer. Both smiled at each other, but Anna was the first to look away and her cheeks specked a light pink. They spent the last few hours just talking about anything that came to mind. To Henry, this woman was like a childhood love and friend he had never had. To Anna, he was her answer for her past, every word that had escaped his lips as he discussed memories, she felt them as her own.

"...and we took the sweet meat." Henry finished his story about when Charles and him were younger and their ventures in the kitchen when his grandmother would not let him eat any desserts one evening. Anna laughed as he joined her and looked up towards the sky. He sometimes missed not having responsibilities and when his brother was to be heir not him.

"What about you my lady? No fascinating tales from the past." He was genuinely curious. She was a complete mystery to him and this was the only night he could be with a lady that made him talk. Anna did not know how to respond. She has no memories of her past and thought of what to tell him. Telling him she had not memories was not an option, she was already far too known in England for no memories. In the end she discussed a dream she recently had of a little girl and two other children playing near a tree.

"When I was young, my father gave me far more opportunities then most children. My brother and sister were older then I was and I the time I remember when my mother brought us for a picnic. We were climbing on trees and playing little games with one another. I remember my sister playing with her dolls and I was with my brother. He was teaching me how to climb a tree and I don't remember what happened, but I fell off the tree laughing. I don't see them anymore." Anna closed her eyes remembering her dream that she had analyzed, Henry sat there listening to her and he could tell she missed her childhood as well.

"I had six siblings and five of them died." Henry told her and she looked at him and leaned a little closer.

"Why do I feel as if I know you?" Anna was beyond confused. Here was a man she had just met and already he seemed to know more about her then herself. Henry didn't say anything and looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful color as they sparkled in the dark sky and looked so familiar.

"Maybe I should say the same for you." He whispered before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss was an innocent one, and was like his first. He remembered his first kiss and innocent feeling as they both had no idea what to do. Anna felt sparks fly as their lips met, but that wasn't what stood out to her. What stood out was the familiar feeling she had gotten. Anna leaned away from the kiss and now she was back to looking at his eyes. Since the beginning, she has kept herself guarded afraid of people taking advantage of her mindless state, but this man she just met easily broke down those guards in a matter of minutes and it frightened her.

The fireworks awoken the couple from their thoughts as they both realized it was midnight. Before he could say anything to her, she ran. Anna ran wiping away the tears that were falling and her hair fell from it's previous design. She let her hair blow with the wind and ripped the mask off her face. She ran down the halls with servants quickly moving to the side at the sight of the duchess running. She ran to her chamber and shut the door, sinking towards the ground. She held her knees close to her chest and began to cry

Henry sat there watching her back as she ran away from him. He laid down on the bench and slowly slid his mask off, watching the fireworks in the sky knowing this was the only night he would ever see her. He hoped to see her face before leaving, but he scared her. She could have been married and just wanted someone to talk to. He shook his head trying to forget her because this was the last time he would ever meet such a lady that took his breath away.

* * *

The next few days, England was preparing to leave and go back to their country. Anne was with Olivia who was giving her advice and hoping she had a brilliant life. Elizabeth was with Anna who she would miss dearly. Henry was with Tildon and Charles and all were laughing at their latest hunt. Mary was with the other ladies who were hoping she would write to them back in England. Henry took a last look at Anna who was with Elizabeth and was whispering something in her ear. Elizabeth just laughed and nodded before giving Anna a tight hug. They did not know they were mother and daughter and already they shared a connection.

"Olivia I will miss you dearly." He gave his cousin a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked around for his children and saw Mary going inside the carriage waiting for Elizabeth to come, but Elizabeth was still with Anna.

"Perhaps you shall invite me to Mary's wedding one day." Olivia teased as she watched Henry tense up.

"If I give you an invitation to my daughter would you give me one for yours?" Henry retorted, but his cousin was not affected.

"You will get an invitation for Arthur's coronation before getting one for my daughter's wedding." Olivia said as the two laughed and hugged once more.

Henry walked up to his daughter."Elizabeth we must get going now." Elizabeth looked at her father and nodded and waved goodbye to Anna before walking to the carriage with Mary. Henry turned to his former wife who waved back to Elizabeth.

"Your grace it has been a delight." Henry leaned down and kissed her hand.

"I agree and I hope you make a visit soon your majesty." Anna lifted up her skirts, quickly bowed and left. Henry laughed before walking in to the carriage himself.

Anna was thinking about the ball and unconsciously touched her lips remembering the sparks and knew she would never see him again. The carriage rode away and Henry found himself thinking about the woman he was with a few nights ago. Her raven hair and soulful eyes behind the mask. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop thinking about the woman behind the mask. Both wondering who each other was and trying to ignore their heart's desires.


	9. Curiousity

**Hello World!! Okay so pretty sure I can update. Science is now hard and History is a breeze but I cannot memorize dates very well. I was to have another story but maybe after this one is finished or not. I want to have the experience before starting another one. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and suggestions. I took them to heart and I always try my best to make everyone happy and I hope this will be a good. I agree the masquerade from last chapter was probably my favorite as well because it is a classic in love. Enjoy the chapter. Also I am really busy from April to May 1000 POINT PROJECT DUE.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TUDORS!!**

* * *

_6 months later....._

Henry listened to his men make suggestions about England's economy and welfare and nodded at certain times to let them know he was listening. He glanced at the man speaking before him the Earl of......something. He knew his court inside out, but today was an off day. He started to the day with yet another argument with Elizabeth who was getting smarter and smarter as time passed. He spent some time with Mary who often seemed in her own world now. He went for a walk with Charles who complained about his wife's pregnancy and her short temper that had grown these couple of weeks. He had lunch with Jane who was too busy talking about her children and asking him of his own, which he did not know how to respond to. He visited Anne who was completely silent, but that was almost normal for her and now he was sitting in a room listening to business. Today was not like his usual days where he did his duties, read letters, and sent his court to different lands. Today the palace was louder then usual with the occasional argument here and there.

"Alright gentlemen we have had enough for today you are dismissed." Henry stood up and left the men who were bowing when he exited. After his trip to visit Olivia, word had gotten around that Anne was still alive, but clueless to her past. He heard their whispers of his former wife who was living happily and away from him. He reflected on himself over the months and realized how much pain he caused to all of his wives. At night in his dreams he could not get the masked woman out of his head. She haunted his dreams her back always turned away and just when she was about to turn to face him, his dream disappeared.

Henry was too caught up in his thoughts to see Charles who had spooked his best friend. Charles laughed as Henry came back to the real world startled and glaring at him. Henry walked off and to the gardens as Charles caught up to his king of a friend.

"You alright?" Henry looked at Charles and nodded his head slowly.

"Of course just a lot in my mind lately." Charles was not convinced with the short response.

"About you know who." Henry stopped his feet and looked at Charles questioningly.

"Anne Boleyn?" Charles nodded and Henry started his walk once more.

"It was odd seeing Anne again I admit, but she is not Anne anymore. She is Duchess Anna a woman without a past."Henry said the words Olivia and everyone else told him.

"What about that mysterious woman you told me so much about?" Charles remembered their last conversation and how it led to a masked woman at the ball

"I don't know who she is, but she occupies my thoughts." Henry thought about that night as they talked and the night ended in with a kiss.

"Henry you are my best friend, and as a friend you need to forget about her. She is not coming back. For all you know she could have been a chamber maid. Come on the play is about to start." Henry followed his friend towards the courtyard leaving behind his thoughts.

Mary walked behind the queen with a few other ladies. They were all enjoying the day with the flowers finally in bloom. Their queen was especially quiet today always in her thoughts. Charlotte looked at her friend with concern. She was about to open her mouth when the queen stopped and turned to them.

"I would like time alone, you are dismissed until the performance this afternoon." The ladies bowed and left their queen who walked back inside the castle.

"Mary are you alright?" Mary looked at her friend as they walked towards the fountains.

"Fine." Charlotte was unconvinced, but let it go.

"As of this morning, I am betrothed." Charlotte said quietly and Mary looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"To whom?" Mary was stunned.

"The Earl of Derby's son James." Mary looked at her again. _"That man is cultured and friendly enough."_

"James is quite friendly." Mary tried to think of the positives that came out of the marriage.

"He is compared to an old man if you ask me." Charlotte huffed and Mary gave her friend pity. He was not as old as she said he was, but he was in his mid 30's and Charlotte turned 20 just last month. Her last betrothal at 13 to a 17 year old did not end very well with the man marrying another woman even with his betrothal to Charlotte was tossed aside, it left Charlotte humiliated and made her leave court.

"You are his second wife. You may learn to love him." Mary tried to act positive to her friend's situation but only got glared at.

"Let's go to the play." Charlotte said and walked away. Mary sighed and followed her friend. Hopefully something good may come out of this day.

Elizabeth sat with her nurse watching the performance. The young warrior was fighting the monster and the damsel looked dead. Elizabeth loved plays and the stories they told. Even though the woman sometimes had facial hair, the performance was grand. In the end the warrior saved the damsel and brought her back to her kingdom. The damsel was sad to see him go, but he told her to follow her destiny. Destiny was a small word that meant so much in the stories. The play ended as a tragedy and brought tears to a few of the ladies' eyes. Elizabeth could not remembered the last celebration and that was months ago. Elizabeth clapped as the performers bowed. She watched her father and stepmother applaud and nodded in approval of the performers.

After the play there was a banquet to celebrate. Elizabeth stayed away from her father after their argument this morning. She at first couldn't understand why her father would not listen to her reasons for not spending her summer with Aunt Olivia. They seemed to get along fine and she would like to learn more cultures, and visiting Duchess Anna would be a good thing as well. She remembered their fight well and this seemed different from their arguments in the seemed to hold a much more important meaning then before.

_Elizabeth went into her father's chambers where he was talking to some men. She saw them all talking about a few things that sounded confusing to her. She knew she was a bright child, but some things in life she was kept in the dark about. Her father did not seem to notice her when she walked in, neither did the other men. She stood near the door for a few minutes, but her father still did not notice her._

_"Father." Elizabeth said amongst the voices surrounding her father. They all looked up to see a small girl standing in front of them. Henry excused his men and turned to look at his daughter. They haven't said a word to each other in a month. _

_"Elizabeth come sit." Henry motioned to the chair next to him. Elizabeth sat next to her father and both parties stayed quiet._

_"Was there something you needed?" Henry asked breaking his daughter from her trance like state. She had grown up during the last few years. He remembered when she giggled as he held her up in the air and was so....innocent. After Anne was supposedly presumed dead she changed. Her eyes lost their warmth and twinkle and before he knew it she threw herself towards her studies and became as witty as her mother._

_"Father may I request a trip to visit Aunt Olivia?" Elizabeth hesitated and looked down at her dress brushing off the invisible dirt off her dress._

_"May I ask why?" Henry looked at Elizabeth. She was an intelligent child. Could she have known about Anna being her mother?_

_"Father I know nothing of your family because you told me they all died. Mother died and her family wants nothing to do with me. I want to know more of my family and I now have the opportunity. Please father." Elizabeth said. Henry was still in deep thought of the whole situation._

_"No Elizabeth." Henry said and closed his eyes waiting for her temper to come to play._

_"Why not? I promise to be safe." Elizabeth tried to restrain her anger, but that was complicated._

_"I said no." Henry said through his teeth. Elizabeth was definitely his daughter especially now when expressing anger._

_"Father why won't you listen me? I am not staying with Aunt Olivia for the rest of my life, I will come back." Elizabeth yelled._

_"I said no and as your father and king you should respect that." Henry stood up and yelled._

_"I will not and you are not giving me your reason. I understand you do not get along with some of the ladies in Switzerland, for example Duchess Anna, but I won't change my mind until you given me a reason." Elizabeth watched her father tense at the duchess's name._

_"Elizabeth, your mother disappeared all those years ago and you still ask me why you cannot travel?" Henry said voicing out the truth. Henry didn't realize what he was saying until he said it out loud. He truly cared for Elizabeth, but did not want her to be her mother._

_"It's about mum." Elizabeth's voice quieted. She nodded her head in her father's decision and left quietly._

Elizabeth thought back to their argument ending with her mother. Her father has not mentioned her mother since he told her she died. Mary told her when her mother died it was best to not to cry because they wouldn't want their children to cry. For the first few days she cried and cried, but as time passed she blocked those emotions. It would be better to remain emotionless then to feel the pain that was still there. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Charles Brandon staring up at her with an open hand. She gave him a small smile and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Elizabeth. How is your evening?" Charles danced with Elizabeth knowing her father is too stubborn to even talk to her right now.

"Lovely my lord. How are the children?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"Very well. Spoke with your father yet?" Charles asked nonchalantly.

Elizabeth turned her head towards him and narrowed her eyebrows slightly. "That's what this is about. My father."

"He is very upset."Charles told her which got Elizabeth smirk.

"I have not seen his majesty pleasant since my mother's disappearance. I forget what his happiness looked like. I was only a small child when he was happy." Elizabeth replied stubbornly.

"You are just like _his majesty_." Charles said and Elizabeth smiled.

"Shall I refer to it as flattery?"Elizabeth looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Depends on which traits you are mentioning."Charles smirked.

"Too many to mention." Elizabeth replied and the two danced completely silent for the rest of the tried to persuade the young Tudor but she was too much like her father. Stubborn and hard headed never admitting defeat.

* * *

_Somewhere else in Switzerland_

Grace fanned herself with her hand as she saw her friend dismissing another potential suitor. The Duke of Bellium Arnold was a good man with ethics and knowledge. He was also very handsome and seemed like he could make her best friend very happy and women chased him like a new purse from the heavens. Anna was so distant nowadays and it was starting to scare her.

"What was wrong with Arnold?" Anna always found little things in a man to excuse herself with.

"He was too nice. He was more lady then gentleman most of the time." Anna responded and continued her stare at the roses.

"You are beautiful and sweet and charming, but your expectations for men are too high."Grace said and that got her attention.

Anna turned to her."Is is my fault I expect perfection?"

"No but everyone has flaws." Grace argued.

"He may be out there waiting for me to return to him." Anna told her.

"Is this about your past man? He could be mourning for you or married to another." Grace said. She knew she was the dreadful Anne Boleyn of England, but she befriended her and the two soon became inseparable.

"I feel as if I have had children. I had a dream of giving birth to a girl. Her name did not come to me. For years that child grew up without me, I wonder how she is." Anna stared into the endless sky hoping for answers. "You've already met her." Grace wanted to say but decided against it. She and a few others swore an oath to never tell Anna her past until the majesties have told her.

"Men chase you around everywhere you turn but something is wrong with each and every one of them." Grace told her.

"It feels wrong being with another man. I feel some guilt that goes through me every time I am with another. My mind doesn't say much and my heart gives me my feelings. Grace I am confused daily knowing that everyone knows something I don't. Knowing my past may be waiting for me to rejoin them but I can't. I don't remember them. That kiss I told you about gave me hidden emotions I did not know about. That man may be my past."

"It has been years and you still mention him. That man could be him, but I don't think he recognized you. He may have unwanted pain he hopes would go away." Grace gave her friend a hug and a solemn look before exiting the gardens.

Anna stared into the sky and sighed. She knew her friend may be true with her theories but are they truly. That man haunted her thoughts his mask she hoped to remove, but kept on. His presence was like the one in her dreams of the past. He may hold the key to her past, but she knew that was the last time she would see him again. He could have been a guard to the king or what not. She would never meet him again.

_If only she knew.........._


	10. Spring of Memories

**Hey so sorry for the wait. hOPE YOU ENJOY! Repost.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tudors  
**

* * *

Elizabeth paced and kept glancing at the door waiting for her sister to arrive as Mary had promised her to take her to see the freshly bloomed flowers in the courtyard. Elizabeth sat on a small table rereading a letter that had come a few weeks ago from her Aunt Olivia, who was planning to come to England this time. She wrote how long it had been since she last saw England when she was just 13 years old. Olivia had informed her father of their visit to simply 'plan events'. Elizabeth knew her family was hiding something and she knew no one was going to tell her anytime soon not even Mary. Elizabeth heard the door open to see Mary who was trying to catch her breath.

"Mary are you alright?" Elizabeth looked at her sister with concern who simply waved her off as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm fine. Sorry I lost track of time." Mary calmed herself enough to stand up and led her sister to the gardens. As the two sisters walked Elizabeth smiled and giggled at all of the freshly bloomed flowers while Mary just stared at her sister. It had been so long to get her sister to laugh again even smile after Anne 'died'. Elizabeth, in Mary's opinion, finally looked like an innocent child that she was suppose to be, never having to harden up because of what court slowly threw at her.

The two sisters laughed and smiled at the surroundings around them as spring began to show its signs. Henry stared at his two daughters acting as if the whole world had disappeared and it was just them that existed. It had been so long since he saw his daughters smile and laugh, but their lack of happiness was because of two different reasons that were in there own ways similar. Mary had been moody ever since Anne had become queen and Katherine was exiled. Elizabeth's attitude was due to her mother's disappearance and supposed death.

"Your majesty." A female voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned and saw one of the maids bowing before him.

"You may rise." Henry answered curtly his voice giving away some annoyance. The maid gave him a letter before quickly leaving the room.

_Henry,_

_ In order for this trip to be a success I need you to please consider the following. Leave Anne alone. I suspect she will not be greeted with open arms when she is back in England being not very favored a few years ago so please try and stay away from her. A small conversation here and there will be fine, but try not to seek her out because you and I both know our kingdoms may suspect something. Also could you please do me a favor and make sure no one tells Anne of her past. She is sensitive enough already and I do not want her to listen to something she is not prepared for. Please Henry listen to me._

_~Queen Olivia_

Henry read the letter a couple of times groaning in frustration as he poured himself a goblet of wine. He sipped the cup as he looked at the letter. When he was young and Olivia had not been married, he had listened to her because she always had a reason to do something, but now he was conflicted. Henry sighed and questioned how had Anne become the love of his life to his queen and now forbidden to mention.

Charles entered Henry's study only to see him staring at a piece of parchment as if it had spoken. Henry heard the door shut and looked up to his friend's eyes. He forced a smile and pushed himself out of his chair ready to face the rest of the evening.

"So supper with Mary and Elizabeth?" Charles asked Henry curiously.

"That is the plan." Henry answered as they walked through the corridors of the castle.

"How are you going to command all of England to not tell Anna she is Anne?" Henry stared at his friend who went straight to the point.

"I can command them, make them sign an oaf or..."Henry began.

"No I mean how are you suppose to do that in less then a week?" Charles asked as they stopped to walk back to Henry's study.

"Henry, I do not care about Anne, but remember this will also benefit Elizabeth."Charles stated to Henry who forced himself to look at Charles.

"You have been trying to shield Elizabeth ever since Anne died." Charles said loudly to Henry who had just poured himself wine. Henry stared into the red liquid and tried to understand his words.

"She is my daughter." Henry said as he folded his hands tightly. Charles stared at Henry before leaving his study making the quietness more noticeable in the large room.

Anna woke up in a jolt as she breathed in deeply. A few ladies had heard her disturbed waking as they rushed towards their mistress. Anna drank the water one of her ladies had given her before falling back on the pillows. Anna closed her eyes and saw once again a magnificent castle with horses running through the greenery. She saw herself in a blue dress and a man grabbing her from behind while she shrieked and giggled as he picked her up and pulled her to an embrace.

_'All for a duty. She had to catch his attention and become queen.' Were the thoughts echoing in her head, but as she looked into his eyes and saw his smile she chose to listen to her heart. _

"_Tonight I will forget my duty. I will give him my heart that had always belonged to him. Tonight I will love him and nothing else should matter."_

Anna snapped herself back to reality to realize she was eating. She looked into her soup before looking up at the window. Anna started to laugh as she thought of her dreams. Dreams of her possible past and memories that were locked firmly in her mind. As she laughed Anna felt tears coming from her eyes as her laughs had soon become sobs. A few ladies came in to see their mistress crying as she sank herself to the ground.

"Your grace are you alright?"

"Has she been poisoned?"

Anna let their words move past her as she stopped her crying and took a breath. She gave her ladies a reassuring smile before getting up as graceful as possible.

"Lady Margret." Anna quickly took the role of duchess immediately once she had stood up.

"Yes your grace?" A pretty blonde stepped out of the group and looked at her mistress.

"Have you finished packing?" Anna asked sipping the cup of tea in her hand.

"Yes your grace. His majesty said we leave tonight." Margret answered receiving a nod from the duchess before Anna dismissed them all. Anna walked towards the window to stare at the sky. The sky was an endless blue and as usual didn't change. She wondered what these memories meant because they have been recurring more often usually about a man or a little girl. What has the world gotten in store for me? Were her thoughts as she thought about her visions once more.

A little girl with red hair was in her arms. The vision switched to her in a white dress with a mask as her and another man twirled around each other. She heard screaming, laughter, anger, and expressions of love for one another. She saw another man older then the one before her yelling while she yelled back as she heard the distinct words "father" come out of her mouth. Anna let her thoughts consume her as she stared into the open fire that her ladies had recently lit.

Queen Olivia had made sure Anne had stayed within palace walls instead of her estates that she was given when she was named duchess. Olivia knew people talked, but in the palace they made sure to keep quiet with their king and queen living in the homes as well. She checked on both Arthur and Ludella first to make sure they were ready for tonight's departing before making her way to Anne. She saw the woman just stare at the fire while her ladies rushed to pack last minute necessities.

"Your majesty." The many ladies in the room all curtsied to their queen before Anna looked up to see Olivia standing.

"Your majesty." Anna curtsied slowly before Olivia told them all to rise as she dismissed the ladies once more.

"Anna how are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

"Very well. Are we departing soon?" Anna asked sipping the remainder of her tea.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Anna when we go to England do not listen to what they have to say." Olivia ordered looking at Anna who gave her a questioning look.

"You may remind them of someone, but just remember who you are. My cousin is handling a few things before we arrive." Olivia said before walking out of the room hoping she had done the right thing. 'If only I can remember.' Anna thought bitterly before taking a quick glance at her room and left out the door.

Henry shouted orders as he sat on his throne with his queen next to him. Anne was as usual quiet and just stared into her lap lost in her thoughts. Henry kind of preferred her that way. She stopped pestering him about having an heir and seemed to not care very much any more. Anne looked at Henry with sad eyes before quickly shielding her appearance. She knew that Anne Boleyn would be coming back to court and with Henry's attitude she hoped the woman would be safe from England's sneers and dirty looks.

Henry heard the herald had announced his cousin's arrival with her family and a few of her favored ladies. He got off his throne waited to greet King Tildon and Queen Olivia. He watched as they both walked together with their children following behind them. He motioned Anne to follow him, which she did, and smiled at his cousin. Olivia returned his smile, but only halfhearted praying that he had made the arrangements she had ordered. Her husband had made sure Anna and the rest of the visitors were hidden and left quickly to their chambers.

"Henry. England has surely thrived since my last arrival visit." Olivia said politely. Henry nodded and walked over to the king.

"Tildon. How is Switzerland?" Henry greeted the man and absorbed himself in his answer to avoid looking at Olivia.

"Arthur I hear you are a find jouster. I hope to see you in action." Henry continued with the greetings absorbing himself in their words to try and not notice his cousin's hidden glares as she busily chatted with Anne.

"Ludella. Beautiful as always. You should see the gardens they are in full bloom and it is a beauty to witness." Olivia glared at Henry who was trying to engage himself talking about her children's lives and ignore her. Tildon placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder who looked back at him and nodded . He hated her in distress, but it was her suggestion and reason that made him ban anyone from talking about Anne Boleyn's past. He hated secrets, but it was part of the royal life to always have something hidden.

Anna walked into the guest chambers which was a little bit small then her chamber back in Switzerland, but still very comfortable. She thought the English ladies were a bit funny with how jumpy and paranoid they were as she made her presence. She looked out the window to see courtyard and couldn't help but feel some sort of familiarity to the scenery. She saw the fountain that had some lords or ambassadors walking talking about business as usual. Anna felt some sort of home feeling towards this place. Maybe this was her home country? Where she grew up and met that man that had haunted her dreams almost every night.

"Your grace." Anna almost jumped at the unfamiliar voice, but made herself calm down. She turned and saw a red-headed woman at the door. She was dressed in a creamy ivory colored gown with a matching bonnet. The veil had covered her face, but she could still see clearly past the sheer fabric.

"What is it?" Anna asked in a dignified manner that made the woman quickly look down.

"Majesties of Switzerland have asked if you would be attending the small banquet this evening? His majesty informed that is was quite alright if you were feeling tired after that long journey your grace." The woman was nervous that was what Anna could tell. Anna nodded her head to show the lady her answer, but due to her head being down she couldn't see the gesture.

"Yes I shall attend." Anna answered trying to hide her annoyance, but failed. The lady seemed to have jumped before scurrying away, which Anna was grateful for. Anna allowed her thoughts to contain her as she looked at the familiar surroundings of England. She smiled faintly as she thought of one of her memories running around the fountain trying to catch a little girl. Her face was unclear just her vivid red hair that had burned into her mind.

Mary wandered around in the courtyard once she had escorted Elizabeth back into her chamber. She knew her family was coming and chose to not attend their welcoming not that she was even invited anyways. Her stepmother had almost no power over her father except for the fact that if her father tried to divorce her, the next wife would receive no mercy from the people of England. They had been getting weary of her father's actions of marriage so most excepted Elizabeth and herself as the next heirs even if her father had not put them back into succession.

"You know it is dangerous for a lady to be wandering around alone." Mary turned at the voice and saw her cousin smirking. He was a couple years older then her and she had met him last time in Switzerland.

"I assure you I can take care of myself." Mary retorted once he began to follow her. Arthur and Mary walked by each other in a comforting silence.

"You know she really is not that bad." Arthur hinted towards the subject watching as Mary cringed a little.

"Who?" Mary asked choosing ignorance to avoid the subject.

"Who? Anne Boleyn." Arthur exclaimed as the two walked in the quiet gardens. His loud voice disturbed the birds who quickly flew away.

"I have nothing against Anna. Anne is a different story." Mary glared as she remembered her mother's hardships and what the concubine had done to her father.

"I never liked Anne, but Anna is Anne." Arthur advised as the two walked towards the stables.

"How? Anna seems to be a lady while Anne was nothing but a desperate whore." Mary exclaimed while Arthur just gave her and amused smile.

"Everything Anne had ever done was due to her family's ambitions. Her father and uncle pushed her to your father's bed and attention. They did the same to Mary only he tried of her. Your father is not a faithful man pretty ladies attract his attention. Anna and Anne's personalities are a bit similar in a way. Anna is a stubborn woman would only ever submit to my mother and father. She loves the small village that she has control over at Campbell. Without her father's control, Anne is actually a good person and that is reflected in Anna." Arthur said calmly as they walked back to the castle to prepare for the small banquet.

"You are wise for your age. How come back in Switzerland I only saw you riding your horses and sword fighting?" Mary asked a smile playing on her lips.

"I am heir to the throne, I must be wise. As for what I do in my pastimes is my own business. Once I am king the first thing I will do is marry my sister off immediately." Mary rolled her eyes at his answer while Arthur stood high like a king.

"Why?" Arthur smirked as he thought about his childhood.

"Because my sister is not a lady. She has too much of my father in her, but my mother's stubborn personality. She usually spends the day hiding when my father finds a suitor for her. Will she ever marry?" Arthur asked looking into Mary's shocked eyes. Mary thought the princess was a sweet girl, but was surprised she was not in another country to be married. The two walked into a large room where she saw the king and Arthur's parents already seated.

"Your majesties." Mary and Arthur showed their respect before walking to their chairs. The adults were talking about various issues before the others arrived. The herald shouted for the queen as she entered. Henry got up and did his duties of her husband for the courtiers and led her next to him.

"Mother where is Ludella?" Arthur asked as Charles Brandon and his wife had gotten into seats next to Mary.

"Getting dressed. I told her to get the Lady Elizabeth before she arrived." Olivia answered giving a smile to Anna when she arrived. Anna felt the stares of many of the courtiers as well as heard some of their whispers. She noticed Olivia give Henry a look before he gave one to her. The two seemed to have a conversation with just looks.

"Princess Ludella and Lady Elizabeth." The herald announced once the two ladies arrived.

"You are late daughter." Tildon said sternly while Olivia laid a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I apologize your majesties. I admit I was at fault for Ludella being late." Elizabeth said quietly before she sat next to Mary's other side. The banquet began with the joyful music and the royals telling stories.

"I believe I was not at fault during that day." Olivia commented to Henry's story he told of their early days in England. Their was laughter amongst the room and joy filled the palace. Mary stared at Elizabeth giving her questioning looks.

"What happened?" Mary whispered to Elizabeth who turned her eyes towards her.

"Lu came to fetch me, but I did not want to go. She had to give me this whole talk, something you tell me at every gathering I want to act sick from. So I had to go." Elizabeth replied quickly before flashing a smile at a man that had given her a compliment and nudged Mary to do the same. Mary forced a smile before focusing her attention to her father. Elizabeth will have to deal with her tonight.

"How are your studies?" Anna asked Mary and Elizabeth who were quiet for most of the evening. Elizabeth immediately beamed at Anna who returned a smile.

"Wonderful. I just finished Latin." Elizabeth slightly bragged. She did not know why she wanted Anna to know all about her studies and achievements, but somehow it felt natural.

"Good for you. I believe an education will help people mold their paths in life." Anna spoke sipping her goblet.

"I agree. I never let a lady come in my house who cannot write their own name." One lady spoke in the table.

"Ladies can have other talents besides a grand education." Anne of Cleves said during the beginning of the debate.

"That may be true, but what is a woman without her charm." Anna retorted drinking a larger sip of her goblet. She may be drunk tonight, but that did not mean she will not argue her beliefs.

"A proper lady should be well rounded. Take Mary for example. She has beauty, grace, and a wonderful mind. Henry you should be proud." Olivia put in before calling a lady to fill her goblet.

"She has many other talents as well and Olivia I am." Henry remarked causing Mary to blush at the compliments. Her heart swelled knowing her father was proud of her, but deflated a bit when she remembered his coldness.

"And Elizabeth bright girl." Olivia exclaimed as Elizabeth gave a bright smile to her relative. As the banquet ended everyone dispersed from the room left to their chambers. Anna wandered trying to find the guest wing. If only she was not so stubborn, she would be in her bed right now. Anna looked around for a guard or someone in the hall to direct her to her chamber and heard heavy footsteps behind her. Anna saw a man and quickly walked to try and catch up.

"Sir." Anna called out and the man stopped. He turned to her and Anna found herself with the king of England.

"Your majesty." Anna curtsied before she heard him let her rise.

"Lady Anna. Where are you going?" Henry asked as memories of their late night meetings and the thrill of a secret. Now she just looked confused and was trying to hide it.

"I am looking for my chamber." Anna said embarrassed at the sudden feeling.

"I will show you." Henry walked towards the guest wing of the palace as Anna followed behind him. There was an awkward silence around them as they walked around the corridors. Henry directed her to her chamber which rewarded him with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty." Anna said graciously as she saw the familiar door.

"Good night your majesty." Anna quickly closed the door behind her. She turned with her back on the door and her hand on her chest. She breathed heavily resting her head on the door with one thought in her mind. _Why did that feel so familiar?_

"Good night Anne." Henry whispered to the door and as he slept that night, his dreams were full of memories of the love of his past.


	11. A Flash After a Few Words

**Hi! So sorry about the long wait and thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TUDORS.**

**

* * *

**

Anna thought about how England was starting to bring back many memories and maybe this meant that she was just so much closer with maybe finding some answers. She wanted to know who the man and the little girl was in her memories. All she was was vibrant red hair when she saw the girl and as for the man she only ever heard his voice. She smiled sadly playing with the grass under her as she thought about all of these people in her past life, they may have suspected her to be dead or maybe their lives were better without her. When she went into one room a memory came to her like an unexpected storm, when she saw that man with a golden-haired woman on his lap. Anna was so into her thoughts that she did not hear footsteps and loud talking. She turned and saw the King and the Duke of Suffolk they were talking and did not seem to notice her presence.

"...Think about it Henry. She is bound to find out and...your grace." Charles said before he noticed the duchess.

"Farewell your majesty. Your grace." Charles quickly left leaving Henry with Anna. Henry sat down next to her as he watched her hair flow in the wind. Since she became queen, Henry had missed her raven locks flowing behind her instead of it pinned with a crown or some accessory. Anna forced a smile as an awkward silence overtook them.

"How is your stay?" Henry asked politely trying to act like a stranger towards her.

"Very well. England has given me a lot to think about." Anna replied letting the memories fill her. Henry nodded, but did not answer as he thought about the fifth year he was still chasing Anne. She loved it when he took her to visit the horses and was not thinking about being queen when they were there. She laughed as he told her stories of him falling off the horse while he was learning to ride and he laughed as she told the story of her falling out of an apple tree as a small girl. Henry stood up and with impulse, held a hand towards Anna who looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Let me show you around." Henry said as Anna just stared at his hand. After what seemed like hours, Anna slowly took his hand and let him pull her up.

"How are you with horses?" Henry let his hand drop and as usual ignore the small tingle that shivered up his spine.

"Back in Switzerland, I happen to own five." Anna replied as she saw the stables in the distance. She watched Henry walk quickly towards the stables and smiled at the scene. Anna walked in and saw rows of horses looking around and making noises as they walked by them. Anna walked up towards a raven colored horse and touched it's soft face. She smiled as it licked her hand before she noticed footsteps leaving the stable

"What did you want to show me?" Anna asked with curiosity. The king did not answer her, but just walked into a closed area of the courtyard. She heard the old gate creaking and turned to see Henry holding the gate door for her. She stepped into the area.

"What do you remember of England?" Henry questioned as they walked deeper into the patches of green that led them to a small fountain that had no affect on Henry, but left Anna in awe.

"I remember seeing court for the first time. I remember attending my first ball and dancing." Anna answered vaguely sitting on the edge of the fountain hoping to find an answer as the to familiar scene. Henry sat on a bench across from her wondering what would happen if she remembered everything. Would she change back to being Anne or remain Anna with Anne's memories? It was odd how almost a year ago he would have referred to Anna being Anne and now, it was as if Anna looked like Anne, but was a different person.

"Do you remember anything else?" Henry asked, but Anna just gave him a suspicious look.

"Why are you so curious your majesty? Do you happen to know anything about my past?"Anna questioned narrowing her eyes. Henry ignored her question and continued to splash the water gently with his hands before getting up and walking out of the enclosed area. Anna quickly followed Henry glaring behind his back. He was hiding something from Anna and she was determined the find out what. She chased him as he walked through paths towards the castle then through what felt like a maze made of corridors.

"What are you hiding from me?" Anna snapped as Henry shut the door behind them and walked calmly towards his desk. Anna realized they were in his study, but they must have taken the long way. Henry was frustrated with Anna's questions, but tried to calm himself down. He gazed at the her eyes that were once dark and dangerous, full of secrets which were now confused. Anna's stare was probably the only thing that was slightly familiar about his former wife.

"I am not allowed to tell you." Henry spoke quietly ignoring Anna's look of disbelief.

"What do you know? Tell me something...anything about my past. Even in vague details I deserve to know something." Anna looked almost at hysterics at this time, but was trying to keep a calm demeanor as she stared at Henry.

"Sit down." Henry commanded but not as a king, as a person with concern over how she would take the news.

"I can only tell you a vague story. Remember that." Anna nodded immediately and sat on the chair across from him.

"When you were young, you lived somewhere in the countryside of England. You came to court with you family when you were older and here at court you fell in love with someone I am forbidden to mention. You got married with this man and had a child who you doted on and loved very much, you have had a few miscarriages. " Henry stated taking in Anna's confused expression knowing she would have some questions.

"Who was this man?" Anna asked digging through the lost memories in her head of the man.

"What do you remember about him?" Henry asked.

"I remember dancing and lots of laughter when we were together. I remember how he pursued me and would not take no for an answer, even when I write those two letters on a piece of parchment, after that I see myself crying in a bed and seeing him with a golden-haired harlot on his lap," Henry winced, but Anna took no notice as she remembered the pain, "Then I see us happy and I get this feeling I want to explain, but am lost for words." Anna snapped back to reality as she saw the king's surprised expression; he seemed speechless. Anna never intentionally wanted to spilled out her memories to a stranger, but it was more comforting in front of the king instead of in front of best companion, Grace.

"A Queen of Hearts." A memory flashed at the last three words.

_*Flashback*_

_Anne gave a calculating look towards her opponent before flashing her eyes towards her cards. She gave a Cheshire smile before placing a card out. _

_"You are not playing nice Lady Anne." The man's voice said playfully across from her._

_"I don't believe I am suppose to brother." Anne answered as a lady next to her placed a card out and grabbed one from the deck._

_"What does father want?" The woman was your typical English lady that could easily capture the attention of men with her looks, while her sister trapped them with her wit._

_"What does father always want?" Anne asked bitterly waiting for her brother to make the first move._

_"Power" Her brother answered before he laid his cards down admitting defeat._

_"Us as pawns to obtain it." Her sister retorted before looking at Anne.  
_

_"During the pageant I am to be 'Perseverance' and attract his attention." Anne rolled her eyes before her sister laid down her cards.__ Anne looked at her cards before smiling brightly in victory._

"_I win." Anne revealed her deck with her most significant card. The Queen of Hearts._

_*End of Flashback*_

Anna woke up in bed as she sighed in relief, until she realized it was not the room she was staying in. She quickly sat up and turned to see the king drinking something out of a goblet. Henry turned to see her sitting in his bed breathing heavily as she remembered recent events. Anna opened her mouth before Henry cut her off.

"You fainted and were brought into my chambers, the physician came and informed me it was from lack of sleep and of shock." Henry sat down in a chair next to her giving her the goblet. She stared at the liquid and then at him.

"It is not poisoned." Henry said before Anna hesitantly sipped the drink. Anna opened her mouth and once again was interrupted only this time by the Queen of England. Anne walked into the room and spotted Anna in Henry's bed.

"Shall I leave?" Anne asked before Anna shook her head and gracefully got out of the warm covers. Henry grabbed her wrist making her turn towards him.

"If you need someone to talk to, come and find me." Henry spoke softly as Anna made a surprised expression before gave a small smile and left. Anne raised her eyebrows at him making him feel like a child who has done something wrong.

"What do you want your majesty?" Henry asked knowing Anne was only there for business.

"I want an annulment." Anne said making Henry turn around to stare at her with wide eyes.

"We are not happy, we tolerate each other in public, but in private we ignore each other." Henry sat down listening to her facts.

"The people were tired of Anne Boleyn and her sharp-tongue and preferred my advisers picking my wife so England would not go down in ashes. I say I am getting an annulment, they will be furious." Henry said looking in is drink.

"That did not stop you from marrying Lady Anne Boleyn and forcing your wife to exile." Henry winced at that part of his past.

"Why? You are Queen of England and have many people at your feet." Henry stated diplomatically while Anne just shook her head.

"Do you not understand? I am not happy and don't you deny it because neither are you." Anne exclaimed. Henry looked surprised but Anne continued.

"I realized I don't care about being queen and I never wanted my marriage to be like this. I knew it was to be arranged, but I never believed we would treat each other as we have for the past two years. Henry are you not tired of this?" Anne asked as she sat down across from Henry looking into his eyes. Henry slowly nodded.

"I shall inform Cromwell." Henry said quietly. Cromwell was the one to arrange this marriage and should be the one to annul it as well. Currently Henry thought about her daughters and their thoughts when he told them.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her room gazing out the window as she listened to some of the ladies' gossip, she heard about how some lady name Margaret gave herself to some ambassador from Switzerland. Elizabeth turned when she heard the herald announce for Duchess Anna and saw many of the ladies trying to compose themselves. She gracefully stood up and waited to curtsy.

"Your grace." The ladies said simultaneously curtsying to the former queen.

"Your grace." Elizabeth lifted her skirts and made sure her sign of respect to the duchess was perfect. Anna smiled at all of them, which surprised the ladies in the room who have either been at court during her reign or heard the rumors after.

"Elizabeth, how would you care to eat lunch with me?" Anna asked as Elizabeth stared at her in shock. She had grown close with the duchess, but she had never thought she would be having lunch like her child. Elizabeth slowly nodded and followed Anna.

"How are you Elizabeth?" Anna asked cutting into her meal as Elizabeth sat next to her playing with her food with a fork.

"Very well how's Switzerland?" Elizabeth responded scooping up the vegetables on her plate.

"Your father took me to see the horses and said something to me." Anna said carefully as Elizabeth stopped eating.

"What did he say?" Elizabeth turned towards the duchess.

"Just a small phrase that brought back a memory. He informed me of my past in vague details, but I could slowly piece together some of the memories. I see these people and now know who they are without knowing their names." Anna laughed humorlessly before snapping herself back to reality.

"Honestly Elizabeth, your father just helped me." Elizabeth sighed in relief before resuming back to her meal. Throughout lunch, the room was full of giggles as the two just talked, after lunch Elizabeth went back with Anna as she told her some good books she has read.

"...And the ending..." Anna's explanation was interrupted when Charles Brandon walked into the room. He forced a smile before turning to Elizabeth.

"Normally his majesty would send a messenger, but he has informed me the news is too important to be gossiped about. My lady his majesty has requested your presence." Charles said before Elizabeth nodded and gave a hug to Anna.

* * *

"What is this all about?" Mary asked as Charles led her to her father's study with Elizabeth on her right.

"Your father has some very important news to discuss." Charles said as they quickly walked into their father's study. Charles checked around the corridors for listening ears, before gently pushing the girls into the room. Their father was sitting near his desk and motioned for his daughters to sit.

"What's going on?" Mary asked as they sat down.

"I have something to tell you both. I did not feel the need to tell you last time, but I feel as if I should have so their would not be any shock." Elizabeth looked puzzled by her father's words, but remained silent while Mary thought about what happened last time she was shocked.

"I am to annual my marriage to the Anne of Cleves." Henry said slowly observing his daughters' reactions, Mary was surprised but was trying to hide it and Elizabeth had her little mouth open in shock.

"Won't England revolt? They are getting paranoid after what happened last time." Mary questioned, but carefully chose her words not wanting to offend Elizabeth.

"Who will be queen?" Elizabeth asked quietly looking at her lap.

"As for now, the throne beside me shall remain empty until we can find someone." Charles looked at Henry with knowing eyes, but Henry ignored them.

"Charles Elizabeth back to her chambers. I need to talk to Mary." Henry said, leading Mary to

"My pearl, make sure no one knows about this...not yet. Tell Elizabeth to keep this a secret." Mary nodded.

"Father what about Anne Boleyn? Elizabeth may be just a child, but she is quite observant. Also people may talk." Mary voiced causing her father to sigh and nod his head.

"Even with the oath signed of not mentioning her during Switzerland's visit, people will talk when they believe they are alone. Nothing remains a secret at court, every scandal, story, or whatever has been uncovered somehow because people talk. They always talk and Elizabeth will start asking questions." Henry nodded again.

"Which is why I need you to make sure no one talks about Anne when Elizabeth is around. Understand." Henry asked making Mary nod before she left his study.

* * *

"But that does not make sense." Ludella exclaimed as Mary recounted what had just happened to her cousins. They were all standing far away from the palace under a tree, making sure they the guards could see them, but could not hear them.

"Why would your father annual a marriage that my cause the subjects to revolt or something?" Arthur asked tossing an apple in his hand.

"Father did not say, but it will happen when you leave." Mary stressed out. She only knew half of the story and her father would not reveal a word. She sunk down and sat with her cousins, worrying would not help anything.

"What about Elizabeth?" Mary thought about what her father had explained and asked of her.

"I have to make sure Elizabeth does not find out Anna is Anne." Mary answered.

"Easier said then done I'm sure." The three royals spent the rest of the afternoon ranting about their stresses and demands, then brainstorming ideas to help each other out. Another part of the palace, Anna was simply exploring, but ran into someone on her journey.

"I apologize." The golden haired woman grabbed her fallen bonnet and her eyes went wide as she stared at Anna.

"It's alright by the way, who are you?" Anna asked. Her face held a familiarity but Anna couldn't point out where.

"Lady Jane Seymour or now Brown."

* * *

**Okay so sorry again about the wait. Review please and I am aiming to get 40 total reviews. :)**

**I never thought about it and I don't really know how but HOW DO YOU THINK ANNE SHOULD GET HER MEMORY BACK? Also any ideas you have for my story is also appreciated to help Anne get her memory.  
**


	12. The Story of Camelot

**Hi! So if you all don't know I am currently editing my entire story due to many mistakes that piss me off and my writing style has changed, but I still wanted to update and tell you all this information...and get a new chapter I had so much inspiration. Okay so everything with names instead of chapter 1 etc. is edited!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TUDORS.**

Just with those few words a flash of various memories of the woman in front of her came, causing a sudden pain as she saw the woman in her memories sitting on the lap of her love, as a he failed to hide her away. She saw the two engaging in a dance not even trying to hide their affair from her. It became obvious she was married in her past. Anna did not realize she was gazing at the woman in front of her with a hurt expression, ones that held deep anger.

"Your grace?" Jane looked around seeing if there was anyone else in the corridors. While serving Anne Boleyn in the past, she heard how Anne carried a look of sorrow and pain as she heard of his majesties' affairs, but concealed it from court so well Jane believed it to be a rumor. Now she saw the woman with that pained look she heard in the past, she couldn't help but feel regret for her relationship with the king.

"I must go." Anna spoke abruptly and practically ran down the corridor. In times like these she would have ran to Grace and tell her about her upcoming memories, but this was not Switzerland.

Lady Jane Brown née Seymour brought back memories that she wished she never had. Now knowing who the woman was on the man's lap helped a little for knew Jane knew her in the past and it was even clearer now then before. Somehow her feet carried her to the king's study, questioning if she should tell him of her recent memory. Throwing caution into the wind, she pushed open the large door. Henry looked up to see a distraught looking Anna as she gazed at him.

"Your grace are you alright?" Henry asked already knowing the answer as he poured a cup of tea.

"I met a woman who gave me many unsettling memories. That's twice today." Anna sat in the chair across from him breathing heavily.

"What about?" Henry placed the tea in front of her before moving back behind his desk.

"I discovered I must have lived in court and I was married." Anna's eyes flashed towards his before the hurt and pain filled her eyes.

"Alright. What happened?" Henry questioned concerned for Anna's well being and whatever she may have encountered could have been serious.

"I saw her sitting on his lap as I felt so much pain and betrayal. I must have married for love that soon turned into hate." Anna let the memory replay in her mind as she breathed in as she tried to blink away the tears.

"How long were they just blurred images?" Henry heard her pain, but he never realized Anne Boleyn actually loved him as much as he had loved her. He always assumed it was rank and a game, but she had believed she had married for love despite what her father believed.

"Since I arrived in Switzerland, I never knew why this particular memory always came to me. His mistress and today I uncovered part of the image." Anna felt a tear come down as she thought of the two.

"We were happy weren't we?" Anna asked Henry never expecting an answer. She knew he knew happened,but was forbidden to tell her.

"You two were very happy, I remember seeing you two dancing and how loud you laughed when you were together, and usually it was as if you were in your own world when you two were together. I don't know what happened, but you were happy." Henry spoke softly. He wondered himself, why when they were happy? Even after Elizabeth they could have been happy once more so why didn't he take that chance?

"Why do they cheat?" Anna found herself asking. She never spoke to a royal so informal other then the Tildon and Olivia, she wondered why she did so to King Henry VIII.

"To feel young again, to feel wanted, cure loneliness, prove a point. I'm not quite sure either. " Henry answered honestly. He really did not know why people did it or even why he did it.

"You meant it didn't you?" Anna asked making Henry turn to stare at her. When he was with Anne, her eyes were hooks to the soul now they just held honestly and pure innocence, they were analyzing something usually.

"Meant what?" Henry asked.

"I could to talk to you about this and you will help me determine what these memories mean even if you can't tell me the full story." Anna replied earning a smile from the king.

"Of course."

With those words said, Anna and Henry spent the entire afternoon in each other's company, simply getting to know each other before Anna explained even more of her frequently occurring memories. Henry listened intently nodding at certain times and some of those memories she had told him about, he remembered them as well, luckily they were happy ones.

"He could be family." Henry replied as Anna told him a memory about her childhood.

"How can he be considered family after pushing a little girl on the ground?" Anna retorted angrily.

"We are young boys who do not know any better, some of us are rather not fond of girls at that age." Henry answered making Anna stiffly nod. She looked out the window and noticed the sun starting to set.

"I have to go."Anna said and stood up as Henry led her to the door.

"Remember what I said." Henry told her as she nodded and left his chamber. He breathed in what was left of her scent and could not believe his current thought. He is simply being nice to her because he regrets allowing her to be taken, even at that time Anne was getting on his last nerves with her jealousy and manipulation. Right he was not starting to fall for her once more.

* * *

Anna wandered throughout the corridors as she left the king's study room. She really did not need to leave but it was a bit strange for her. Here was a man she had rolled her eyes and felt like insulting back in Switzerland and now she was telling him parts of her supposed life even if he may not understand, but it was comforting. Anna smiled as she told him some small parts of her memories that were of her as a child. His eyes brightened as she told him she tripped in a courtyard in front of royalty as he laughed at the image. She first glared at the king before joining with him. She thought about his smile and the way his laugh made her feel some kind of warmth because it was directed to her. What was wrong with her? She could not be falling in love with king, unknowingly her heart was scared once more of the man.

Elizabeth laughed as her cousin, Arthur, was telling them a tale using various hand gestures and exaggerating the actual story. Mary laughed with her as Ludella rolled her eyes at her brother's behavior, but continued to correct his own version of the story. Elizabeth never had spent time with her cousins as Mary had because they usually discussed topics a young girl was not suppose to hear and would not understand. As large as Elizabeth's knowledge of the world was, there were some topics never discussed in a book or if they were, she was forbidden to go near them.

"And then he met the beautiful Guinevere, who was in love with him ever since she laid eyes on him." Arthur continued the story of Camelot, but his facial expressions were quite entertaining.

"Like it matters she's going to run off with Lancelot anyways. Besides it seems as if she had always loved Lancelot more then Arthur." Ludella interrupted receiving glares from her brother.

"Stop spoiling it for young Elizabeth." Arthur exclaimed as Ludella shook her head sitting next to Mary once more.

"I have read it." Elizabeth retorted as Arthur shook his head.

"Yes but you have never had it be told by your dear cousin before." Arthur flashed a smile before continuing with his story. He clapped his hands, made noises, and made the strangest hand gestures Mary and Elizabeth had ever seen, but Ludella seemed used to it.

"I don't believe he expected such betrayal from his dear Guinevere, but I have a feeling he had always known. The little glances Guinevere had given Lancelot at her and Arthur's wedding and the number of times Lancelot had always wanted some of her attention knowing she was married was hard for the man and not to mention..." Arthur told, but was interrupted this time by Mary.

"Arthur, you weren't actually there for all you know Arthur could have been absolutely oblivious to Guinevere's affair with Lancelot at that time." Mary replied and laughed as he given her an exasperated look.

"It's a story. I am simply adding my own little details to make it engaging Mary_._" Arthur explained becoming frustrated with his family's behavior. Honestly there were many versions of the epic tale, why couldn't he tell his own?

"Merlin was thankfully helping Arthur and who knows maybe hiding Guinevere's horrid affair so she won't be off with her head. And that night Morgana or Morgan or whatever her name was I cannot remember anyways was planning something, she was plotting against Arthur as usual, but I believe she was plotting more towards Guinevere because in one of the legends I read Guinevere banished her and..."Arthur's story was interrupted by a maid who blushed at the handsome young prince and looked down.

"Her majesty would like to inform you to get ready for dinner." She spoke quickly and quietly before exiting. Arthur did get a good look at her face and he had to admit she was pretty.

"In one legend Guinevere was maid, my dear brother feel like reenacting that tale." Ludella smirked at Arthur who just had a mischievous look on his face.

"And in one legend Morgana was always jealous because no man had ever chased her because of her shrew like personality, so Arthur married her off to an old lecherous man wait..." Arthur stopped pretending to look thoughtful, "that's your future."

Ludella simply pushed him towards a wall grinning in satisfaction when she heard a groan of pain. Mary and Elizabeth starting laughing as Arthur tried to get off the ground. As their cousins left, Mary helped Elizabeth fix her hair. Mary had loved today and she couldn't remember being so happy in a long time. Her cousins and them had went to ride horses and the three watched as Arthur challenged the other knights during their training while they were eating, and they had spent the entire afternoon playing games and telling stories. Her cousins' sibling arguments were pure entertainment and today she did not worry about Elizabeth finding out or running into Anna, she was happy even if she knew it would not last.

Elizabeth and Mary made their way to the dining hall and only saw her father, stepmother, aunt and uncle already there. She was happy it was a family gathering for she had never had one in a very long time. Mary took a seat next to Anne and Elizabeth followed sitting next to her sister. Ludella arrived shortly sitting next to her mother and Arthur gave her a cold look before sitting next to her. The adults were talking about politics before leading to their current conversation of the many etiquette rules.

"With enough observations she should realize how incorrect her walk is, observing is key." Olivia explained as if she were reciting a book as Henry quickly drank his goblet.

"Walking is walking it's the way they present themselves is what matters." Mary replied earning a subtle nod from her father.

"Anyways how was your afternoon? My adviser had said you four spent the entire day together." Tildon asked the children.

"It was quite lovely." "Amazing." "The weather is grand." "Nice." Were the replies Tildon had gotten as they all said it at once.

"I believe he wants to know the details to your day." Henry said turning his attention to Elizabeth.

"It was very nice. We rode horses all morning and watched Arthur train and he even tried to teach us." Elizabeth grinned at the memory as Mary giggled.

"Wielding a sword is unladylike." Mary said but continued to giggle.

"That's because it was too heavy and you fell on your first try." Arthur said as they all laughed the image.

"Anyways after wards, we went back to Mary's quarters and Arthur began to tell us the story of Camelot." Elizabeth continued as the kings and queens nodded their heads.

"I'm glad you are all getting along."Olivia said seriously, looking fondly at the children.

"I also have a short announcement to make." Henry spoke to them as Anne nodded her head.

"I have decided to annual our marriage." Anne said abruptly as the other all widened their eyes in shock. Olivia looked surprised and Tildon was trying to hide his shock, but let a little out in his eyes. Arthur dropped his fork and the loud noise echoed throughout the room, while his sister was like her mother.

"I have decided and I will announce to the people so they won't get angry." Anne said before dismissing herself from the dinner table. The silence remained as the family just stared at one another. Olivia placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Hopefully England would accept it and maybe you should wait for a while before remarrying." Olivia advised as Tildon nodded in agreement.

"She is right, your marriage to Anne Boleyn last time was a bit impulsive, you should wait a couple of years probably." He said before giving a look to his own children and escorted them along with Mary and Elizabeth back to their suites leaving the two cousins.

"What am I doing Olivia?" Henry asked his older cousin who just shrugged.

"She has not done much as queen and the people seem to accept that very much. As much as they loved Katherine and some even loved Anne, they are tired and would like to be left alone and not many drastic changes." Olivia spoke staring out the window, as if she were speaking for the people.

"What about a son? Some would like a son to rule." Henry questioned.

"Does not seem like it. You have Mary and Elizabeth who are both very strong and can handle the burden, even my own children are better together at ruling, and I believe your daughters would do the same." Olivia assured filling her own goblet.

"You are right hopefully when I'm gone, they won't fight over the kingdom like in Camelot." Henry joked before laughing with Olivia.

"I don't believe so, well they do have a few similarities." Olivia replied before becoming serious once more.

"Has Anna remembered anything?" Olivia asked. Henry thought that some of the things Anna had told him were kind of personal, but this was his cousin.

"A little bit after running into Lady Jane Brown." Henry said, he never lied to his cousin but he could leave out certain truths.

"What do you think will happen when she remembers?" Olivia asked silently drinking the rest of the contents in the goblet.

"Anna is so different from Anne. Anna is like water, she can adapt to her surroundings, not to mention her emotions are in control, while Anne was fire. Fire draws you in but burns if you get too close that was Anne. Personally I really don't know what will happen. She could transform into Anne or stay as Anna." Henry spoke thoughtfully.

"Which do you prefer? Anna or Anne?" Olivia asked quietly giving Henry a hard look. Henry noticed she could speak in one way, but her facial features could tell you something entirely different.

"I loved Anne for her fire and her ability to care and love for something with her whole heart, and the way she had so much passion for everything she believed in and spoke of. Sometimes it got on my nerves but it was what made me fall for her." Henry spoke before shaking his head.

"What about Anna?" Olivia questioned.

"Anna is by far, one of the kindest creatures that has ever been in court. She is a lady and gives genuine smiles even at the courtiers that used to despise her are attracted to her charms. That's something they both have charm. Anna is quite guarded with her mind, but she is so strong. She can be witty, but she does not play little mind games that Anne was so fond of back then. She speaks her mind in such a manner that would not get in trouble with the other courtiers, because she sort of persuades them. Even if she has all of her memories and understands them, I don't believe she could ever revert back to her old self." Olivia smiled satisfied with his answer, but none of them saw the person hiding in the shadows listening to the last part of their conversation.

The next morning Anna was up before sunrise, which was a bit peculiar to everyone else. She walked watching the sky in a strange blue that changed as day came closer. Anna couldn't remember getting up so early, which was a common habit for her when she first arrived at Switzerland. Even now she knew people were hiding many secrets from her and it did bother her, but she was afraid to find out the truth. She heard Henry and Olivia talking and it was strange. Henry seemed to have loved her once upon a time. Was this her past? A mistress to the king, a violent force people hated? He seemed happy with her now and she realized there must have been some drastic changes with herself it the past and now. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear footsteps crushing the grass beneath them.

"It is a bit early for you isn't it?" Anna turned recognizing the king's voice.

"I should say the same your majesty." Henry had seen her from afar and joined breaking her solitude. Anna was already dressed for the day he noticed and he was...sort of. He was sort of sloppy compared to her soft green gown that was simple, but made her features stand out. Even her wardrobe had changed compared to the past, which was dramatic, while now it was softer but both had made a statement.

"How was your sleep your grace?" Henry asked politely as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Quite lovely actually, but it was more last night that really bothered me." Anna spoke without much thought to what would happen next.

"Oh. What happened last night?" Henry asked giving his complete attention to Anna.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I heard the last bits of her majesty and yours' conversation." Anna said quietly frightened, but believed she deserved to know the truth. Henry looked shocked at her confrontation for a second, but quickly regained his posture.

"Do you understand what I meant?" Henry asked knowing if this was Anne he was talking to those were probably not the right words.

"You said you loved me." Anna said abruptly looking in the grass beneath her.

"I said Anne..."Henry began, but Anna stopped him.

* * *

"I'm not daft your majesty. I thought it was your wife at first, but the way you described her was completely different from her personality and you placed me in the conversation with Anne. I first questioned who it was until I was quick to realize it was me." Anna spoke looking in his eyes as he tried to look anywhere but there. The two sat in silence never noticing the sun's rays starting to peak out in the horizon signaling a new day and a new realization.

**REVIEW PLEASE I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 5-10 MORE REVIEWS. ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN?**


	13. Somewhere Only We Know

**Hey people! Okay so I know it took a while, but I had finals and now that school is over I can update more. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I really appreciate it so thank you.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TUDORS

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing? What if she realizes we have been hiding the truth from her all along?" Olivia exclaimed at her husband, who had grown to his wife's outbursts.

"Then she shall. She deserves to know, let us allow her to stay." Tildon discussed calmly sitting while Olivia was pacing.

"What about Henry? How would she feel after all these years and Elizabeth, what if she finds out?" Olivia questioned.. Tildon stood up and held her from behind giving her reassurance as she thought of the future.

"The more reasons there are for her to stay. Elizabeth is her daughter and even if Elizabeth never finds out, she still deserves to know her mother." Tildon spoke quietly as the two watched Henry and Anna from the upstairs window.

Arthur, Mary, Ludella, and Elizabeth ended up sleeping in Elizabeth's small room as they shared stories, fears, hopes, and dreams. Elizabeth stretched out of her bed to see Mary on her right and her second cousin on her left. Arthur was sprawled in a chair near theirs with a book as his pillow. Elizabeth tilted her head slightly to read the words that they have stopped on. She crawled out of bed and smiled, for even though her bed was full of people, it was one of the happiest days of her life. Arthur was the next one to stir as he blinked and gave a lazy smile. He stretched and motioned Elizabeth forward and handed her a cup of water before pouring one himself.

"This is how I woke my sister up when I was ten." Arthur told her, but Elizabeth looked confused.

"Watch." Was all Arthur said before dumping the cup on to his sister as she woke up screaming waking Mary up in the process. Elizabeth laughed as her second cousin started to chase her other one around the room screaming in various different languages words a lady should not use. Mary joined in her laughter as they watched the entertainment unfold amongst them. Elizabeth's caretaker, Claire, opened the door to watch the scene as she saw Ludella pelting her brother with any item she could get her hands on.

"Should I be concerned?" Claire asked Elizabeth, who shook her head.

"Let them be." Elizabeth answered while laughing at her family. The four spent the morning together eating breakfast before one of the guards had informed them of their departing. Olivia, Tildon, and Henry were having breakfast together and were having a pleasant time, until Tildon gave her a look.

"Will it be alright if we allow Anna to remain in England?" Olivia asked quietly waiting for Henry to digest the question. Henry looked at her with wide eyes before shaking his head.

"This is her past. She deserves to know." Tildon said in a calm voice waiting for Henry's outburst.

"What of my subjects? They recognize Anne, they will order her arrest and she will hear things." Henry exclaimed causing a maid to quickly leave the room in fear.

"Have them sign an oath, besides her name is already taboo in court. As long as she does not leave Anne it is perfectly fine." Olivia demanded allowing her temper to flare out.

"Her mere presence would cause uproar, I will not have my kingdom tarnished and ruined because of her again. I will not repeat history." Henry snapped.

"And I will tell you this, as long as her name and story remains taboo, it is fine. She will know one day and won't it be better for her to confront you here then for her to storm out of our palace and have her there unexpected. Here she could have an outburst and confront you privately, but her emotions would be out of control at that time." Olivia retorted matching her cousin's temper as her husband simply ate his breakfast trying to ignore the two.

"What about Elizabeth? She still believes her to be dead." Henry stood up glaring at his cousin as she returned the gesture.

"The more reasons she has to stay here." Olivia replied knowing she had won that round.

"Alright she can stay." Henry said giving in.

"Promise me you will be decent towards her." Olivia commanded quietly as Henry simply stared blankly keeping quiet.

As England's guests prepared to leave, Olivia was whispering to Anna quietly away from the wandering ears of court. England was far more gossip oriented then Switzerland.

"You have my permission." Olivia told her Anna's eyes started to widen.

"Does his majesty know?" Anna asked making a small head movement towards Henry.

"I informed him this morning. You deserve to know." Olivia answered before walking back to her temporary chambers, leaving Anna to her thoughts. She will finally know what happened in her memories, her past, but does she really want to know. As far as she knew, those memories had only caused her pain, would the others be the same? Her life as of now was content and it made her quite happy. She was a duchess, had a best friend, favored by the royal family, what more could she want?

As Anna was about to tell the queen she would not like to stay, something stopped her. A feeling tugging at her insides forcing her to stay and face her unknown past, not run from it. She looked around at the palace that held such a familiarity, at the same time held many questions. Something was calling to her as she looked at the English surroundings taking in the view. Anna leaned against the window and stared at the endless greenery that seemed to stretch for miles, breathing in the familiar air, smiling as the sun kissed her skin she opened her eyes. This time, she was not going to run away, she was going to solve this mystery in her life and fill the empty void in her head. As soon as she rediscovered her past, she would leave England back to the safe arms of Switzerland. Yes that shall be her plan.

As Henry opened the door he noticed Anna quickly leaving the scene. He escaped back into the safe haven of his chambers, staring at the empty fireplace. Anna knew even if she did not understand such memories, but did that mean once she had obtained all of them she would still understand them. Is Anne really gone? The woman he had chased for seven years before marrying. Would he not see her secretive smiles and fiery looks anymore? Would he no longer hear her rants of anger? Would he no longer see her genuine smile and laughter as she spent time with Elizabeth? Henry placed his head in his hands as he thought about Anne, Anna, two completely different people, but at the same time they were so similar. He decided that they needed to talk about everything since they had first met as Anna and Anne.

During that time Anna had also locked herself in her chambers that afternoon. What part did Henry play in her life? He was part of her past and supposedly loved her once upon a time. Anna was not naïve for she did not believe in his tales, but something about him did make him call to her. They did need to talk though. Her sudden few words were enough to ignite something in him and her confrontation. After she told him about her eavesdropping, he remained silent before turning around and walking back to his chambers. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone quickly came into her chamber.

"Your majesty." Anna curtsied before gesturing to the chair next to her.

"Lady Anna, I heard you shall be remaining for a while." Anne said politely sitting next to the former queen.

"Yes. I heard some things that connect England to my past. I wish to discover it." Anna explained pouring tea for herself and the queen.

"I apologize for my bluntness, but what exactly did you hear? The courtiers said you have not come out of your chambers since you said good bye to the king and queen of Switzerland." Anna looked down at the steam of the cup staring at the queen in front of her.

"A lot of gossip." Anna answered outlining the rim of her cup.

"May I tell you something that no one in court knows?" Anne asked as Anna nodded her head.

"His majesty and I wanted a divorce and since we have not consummated out marriage, it shall be void and not valid." Anne said as Anna's eyes began to widen.

"Why? Did he want to marry another?" Anna asked mentally shooting arrows at the king.

"It was my decision. We weren't happy." Anne said. Divorce was not usually a happy thing, but for Anne she needed that fresh start.

"I am surprised your majesty, but may I ask why? You have practically all the power and you are queen, the envy of many ladies." Anna asked shocked at her decision. Anne simply gave her a humorless smile.

"It's odd how they are jealous of my position, but I envy their freedom and happiness." Anne stared at Anna who still had a shocked look, but continued. "Yes I have power and people bow down to me, but I wish to be happy for a few times in my life. Being queen does not give me that and does not mean the world to me."

"Thank you for sharing even if I'm not one of your closest confidants. I pray you find happiness and I promise to keep your secret." Anna smiled at the queen as she was about to leave.

"When we announce this news do not be alarmed about the only reason you are here is to be his next wife. In court, the walls have ears and would tell the chambermaids, who would continue with the gossip and thank you Lady Anna for listening." Before Anne could leave, Anna uttered a single sentence.

"He said he loved me." Anna spoke quietly staring at the queen.

"What do you mean?" Anne questioned staring at Anna, who sunk back in her chair.

"He said he loved me, the one in the past to Olivia and I overheard them." Anna said softly as Anne simply stared at the duchess.

"Is that why you decided to stay? To uncover your past?" Anne asked.

"I suppose." Anna answered.

"Why do you tell me? We are not very close." Anne pointed out.

"Because you told me of your annulment when we are not close, so I suppose I felt as if I owed you the same thing," Anna explained, "And to get some advice from someone who does not have a stand."

"How do you feel of him?" Anne questioned as Anna responded with a shrug.

"You have changed from your past." Anna said, looking at Anna.

"How?" Anne looked thoughtful before answering.

"I did not know you in the past so I do not know much, but one of my ladies has said you have become a better person." Anna stated as she left Anna's suite. Anna stared at the folds of her dress and then the door.

Elizabeth and Mary hugged their cousins tightly as Arthur and Ludella had to head off soon. Mary would miss the bliss she had while her family was here. Going back to how things were done before would be a complicated task.

"Write when you can." Elizabeth said as she was enveloped by her older cousins once more.

"Tell me what happens to Anna." Ludella whispered in Mary's ear as Mary nodded before grinning.

"Try not to act like a shrew to new suitors. Who knows your soul mate may be hidden amongst them." Mary joked as her cousin rolled her dark eyes, but still smiling brightly at Mary. Arthur picked up Elizabeth causing her to shriek and making the older ones laugh.

"Why couldn't my own sister be as sweet as you?" Arthur exclaimed before setting her down and patting her red hair. He grabbed Mary and spun her around as she screamed.

"Brother are you drunk?" Ludella questioned quite seriously, while Arthur looked at his sister with disbelief.

"Why would I drink during the day? Mother would have a fit." Arthur answered as Ludella raised her eyebrows, but remained quiet as their parents made their way towards them and lead them to the carriage. Henry waved and left the courtyard planning on locking himself away as he felt Anna's eyes bore at his back. He turned and caught her eyes. The eyes that were still hooks to the soul stared back at him as she made her way back into the castle.

As Anna wandered around the familiar halls, she was pulled back by a hand on her arm. She quickly faced her captor calming once she noticed who it was.

"I apologize for scaring you your grace." Henry spoke as Anna looked down at her dress.

"It's quite alright, but may I ask what you seek of me your majesty?" Anna said with all formalities in tact.

"We need to talk, and it's long overdue." Henry told her as he looked down catching Anna's eyes as she stiffly nodded. He led her out to the horses.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked as she stood near the stables.

"Somewhere." Henry answered vaguely as one of the stable boys led out two horses and helped Anna saddle into her horse as they road off to where Henry and his companions hunted with guards following at a distance that gave them privacy. The two road off into a pasture where Henry stopped and slipped off his horse. Anna followed him and stood next to the black stallion.

"That used to be yours." Henry said quietly into the distance.

"What?" Anna asked as she stroked its mane.

"That horse was one of my many presents to you. I asked you to pick a horse and you said..." Henry began.

"This is the one. Then you laughed as I smiled and throughout that entire day we never let go of each others' hands."Anna completed as Henry smiled slightly at the beginnings of their courtship. It was their third year, her as his mistress and he wanted to get her a present for her birthday.

"You remember?" Henry asked already knowing the answer as Anna let out a small smile of her own.

"That was one of my first memories I received when I was in Switzerland. I ended up crying once I remembered." Anna said honestly as she sat down with Henry sitting across from her from a short distance.

"Why?" Henry questioned finally looking at her.

"Because that was my first memory of you that was actually happy." Anna replied pulling a small strand of grass from its roots.

"I apologize." Henry said looking at her.

"For what?" Anna asked ripping the grass the shreds now.

"I don't know." Henry answered honestly.

"I never apologize so don't make me say it again." Anna bitterly smiled and shook her head.

"You are King of England. I don't expect anything your majesty."Anna told Henry with some bit of formality.

"What do you want me to say? I regret it, I wish I had never done it? Because I don't. What would it take so that you would stop this guilty feeling I have?" Henry exclaimed immediately standing up as he allowed his anger to fill him up, but Anna stood up as well with fury in her eyes.

"What do I want from you? I want closure, I want simplicity, I want to know so much, I want to know your hold on me? How do you think I feel? Knowing that once upon a time you loved my past self? I'm not her?" Anna retorted at the angry king.

"Do you honestly believe I don't know that? I tell myself that every time you act in a similar way Anne did. You made me love you before your love became so consuming I almost destroyed my entire kingdom over it. Every time I see you I either want to see you dead sometimes," Henry's voice lowered, " until I realized you were gone." Anna stared at him unsure how to respond.

"Did you really love me?" Anna asked staring at him.

"You will always have a place in my heart no matter what. I did love you though." Henry said quietly almost in a whisper as he leaned down. Like a magnet Anna leaned as well before they closed the distance. As their lips touched, it sparked a memory but not from her past. As he pressed his lips on to hers, it took a while before she began to respond allowing her to fall for this small desire. He pulled her closer and he realized at that moment he never shared a simple kiss with Anne. Anne was all about desire and passion, but with Anna it wasn't just an intimate contact. It was feelings that were passionate and told all emotions. Anna pulled back before their kiss could go any farther and stared at him before running.

Anna got on her horse and raced throughout the forest not paying attention to her direction. She kept running and running until it was nearly sunset. She spent the entire afternoon running as she heard a few guards chase after her before she lost them. She stumbled through the trees feeling the effects of her ride. Her back was sore, her hair a mess, even her dress was ruined with dirt stains and mud. She should not have worn a corset and she had left her cloak with Henry.

As she stumbled out the woods she spotted a small castle. There were lights in the windows and she could see people moving. Should she take that chance and ask to be housed? The structure seemed so familiar as she walked closer to it. The smell of food being cooked and laughter from the inside and children's squeals. She slowly knock the door as she heard footsteps come closer.

"How may I...Mistress Boleyn?" The maid stuttered before fainting in Anna's arms.

"Are you alright? Help!" Anna shouted in the house as a few maids came and looked down at the maid as Anna set her on the ground. A woman came to look at the commotion as they saw a collapsed maid.

"My lady may I ask what happened?" The woman asked as Anna turned her attention to the woman who gasped.

"Anne?" The woman exclaimed as she caught the attention of an older man who came down the stairs.

"Mary are you alright any..." He followed her gaze to see his youngest daughter standing at the doorway.

"Anne?" Thomas Boleyn stuttered as he stared at his supposedly dead daughter staring at him.

* * *

**Click the little review button I want to get to 50 or so reviews. :)**


	14. My Dear

**Hello! Okay so lately there has been many updates, but that was only me editing my chapters so forgive me :) Thank you again for the favorites, alerts, and reviews I appreciate it :) Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TUDORS**

* * *

George breathed as he stared at his missing sister. He had not seen the girl in the past two years and ,unlike his father, believed she was dead. In all these years he was the only one in his family to believe Anne was truly gone and was with God somewhere. Ever since Anne went missing, he avoided court and all their problems including Elizabeth. He missed the young girl, but Mary had a few kids with her husband, had healed the missing void. Now Anne was sitting across from him calling herself Anna, and was far more polite then how she was in the past. She acted as if she had no idea who they were and she didn't.

Mary tried not to cry as she made extremely polite conversation with her. She acted more regal and guarded then before not even acknowledging her as a sister. Anne had cut her from their family, but at least she showed some kind of emotion when she did what father had asked. Now the Boleyn family was better. They were no longer striving for power and was content with their life in the country in Hever Castle. William was very supporting with her decision to move back in with her father and their three kids seemed quite happy as well.

"May I ask where you live my lady?" William asked trying to break the silence with an occasional clink from the silverware to the plates.

"I lived in Switzerland with their majesties, Queen Olivia and King Tildon." Anna answered politely as she cut the meat on her plate.

"Fascinating, I myself have been to Switzerland when I was younger. It was lovely, but forgive me for being so upfront, but what are you doing in England?" Thomas asked his youngest child, who was now a complete stranger to him.

"Her majesty said I lived here in the past and I suppose I just want to find out more, but are you sure we haven't met. You seem awfully familiar." Anna questioned Thomas, who quickly looked down and did not answer.

"You don't seem to remember anything in your past. May I ask what happened?" Mary asked quietly looking up at her sister, who smiled.

"Not at all. I was hit on the head quite hard and her majesty and his majesty found me and made me duchess once I was well again." Anna explained finishing her goblet of wine.

"Where are you staying now? Perhaps we could send them a message that you are safe." George offered to the stranger.

"I'm staying at Whitehall Palace with his majesty. Queen Olivia and King Henry VIII are cousins and have been visiting each other for a while now, but you don't need to send a message." Anna answered not noticing the stiffened backs and shifting eyes.

"You...If...um...Are you staying for the night?" Thomas struggled out the words at the mention of the King. Avoiding court meant avoiding his former son-in-law, which was his plan.

"If that's alright with you. I'll send a letter to them in the morning." Anna smiled as one of their servants came to escort Anne to her own room as the family stayed in there chairs waiting to discuss. They all stared at each other after Mary had put her kids to bed.

"Did his majesty inform her of her past?" Mary asked her family late at night when they were sure Anna was asleep.

"I don't believe so, we should tell her." Boleyn suggested eager to have his daughter safe in his watch rather then allow her to gallivant on her own in Switzerland or where ever her travels took her alone.

"Father, I do not believe that to be a smart move. Maybe his majesty is simply bidding his time." George said to his family as William joined them.

"I agree with George. If I knew Anne, if she wanted to know, she would make herself find out." Mary stated, holding on to William's hand.

"Mary has told me her personality, but we know nothing of the girl upstairs. She may be the complete opposite of Anne." William pointed out.

"That is to consider, but I'm still her father and I want her back." Thomas said angrily as he began to pace.

"Father calm down." Mary quietly exclaimed to her father forcing him to sit down.

"For two years we have stayed away from the court and the gossip court has to offer and I have been pretty content with my life. Another situation to discuss is his majesty." George said calmly taking control of the family meeting. He met the eyes of each individual in the room before continuing. "Anne Boleyn, sister, daughter, and mother are gone. Let us accept that, and in her place is one of the favorites in the Switzerland court, Duchess Anna, who is currently living with the king once more."

"Honestly, I did not know the details of the on goings of court at the time, but I believe we should leave Anne or Anna now alone. If we tell her, she will simply be confused." William suggested to the group.

"I...umm...well due to the situation at hand, agree with my husband, but I don't want to control her life so whichever we decide is the best I will support it." Mary stated leaning into her husband for some small comfort.

"I disagree. I want my daughter back. For all these years I never gave up hope and that hope has been dwindling for the past years, and now she is standing right in front of me why can't I have her back? I want to know she is safe." Thomas exclaimed before quickly looking back at the stairs.

"Father that's just selfish." Mary said as George nodded his head in agreement.

"I think we should explain to her the basic story of who we are and allow her to remember on her own. It would make more sense if we allow her." George suggested as the others in the room slowly nodded, Thomas being the last to do so

"Alright so tomorrow morning we will sit her down and give her a basic story of who we are. Not his majesty and her's story, but ours." George as the family began planning on what to say and what not to.

* * *

Henry was frustrated. He had his guards start searching for her in the area, but they could not find anything. If this was back to their marriage, Henry knew if Anne did not want to be found, she would make sure of it. Anna seemed to have retained that trait making it more stressful for him. Not only had he promised Olivia she would be safe when she left her here, but he did not want to go through the pain of losing her again. His old feelings for her were resurfacing and he hated it.

He hated those warm feelings he had gotten when she had smiled at him and when he was the cause of her laughter and joyfulness. He hated his heart clenching when she cried with so much pain, but he refused to do anything about it because of his stubborn belief that it was her fault. He could almost imagine her standing next to him not as Duchess Anna, but stubborn passionate Anne.

"You got what you wanted." Henry said staring at her as she simply smirked at him.

"What do you mean?" Anne mocked as she circled him.

"You know what I mean. I'm thinking of you still. I am worried about your safety when our last years together I sometimes wanted to kill you." Henry scowled at her image as the smirk softened into a small smile.

"I never wanted to kill you even if you had wanted to do so because of my words. I defied you and you hated that. You deny that you are having feelings for me again, but did they ever go away?" Anne questioned no longer circling him like prey, but standing right in front him.

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't and I admit your wit was what led to my attraction to you, but was also what made me want to almost have you executed. You could have accepted it like Katherine, that it was my right to take a mistress, but what did you do? You complained and ranted and in the end lost our children." Henry exclaimed angrily at the Anne in front of him. She could have been a figment of his imagination, but he didn't care. He had so much anger for this person he could care less if he actually yelling at air.

"You told me 'I love you' so I always believed it so it pained me that I was not enough for you. I was not Katherine, who was trained to accept mistress nor was I a full French woman who felt mistresses should have been my favored companions. I loved you so much, but I couldn't bare the pain that came along with it so forgetting you and everything in England gave me a chance to be someone I had always wanted to be." Anne said quietly allowing Henry to calm down. Henry could imagine Anne touching his arm as she comforted him.

"Anna is still me. Just a better part." Anne said.

"How?" Henry asked as he watched her eyes look up as she thought about her answer.

"She's as witty as I was. She loves Elizabeth so much and Elizabeth lights up her life like she did mine. She is quite charming when she wants to be only this time people actually adore her for it. She is as smart as I am and shares her strong opinions about the world to others and loves to debate. How Anna is different from me, well there are a bit more. She can control her tongue around others. She is more repressed with her emotions then I ever was. She argues with you so much because you are getting closer to her and she is afraid of that. She is a better person then I ever was with her kindness and is not suspicious of so many people. I wished I was like her sometimes." Anne answered her eyes never leaving his.

"I do miss you sometimes even if you are staring at me with questioning eyes as Anna, I will still miss you Anne Boleyn." Henry admitted.

"I live in your head Henry." Anne said her smile brightening.

"Where are you by the way?" Henry asked as she then laughed at him.

"You know me. Where would I go?" Anne answered mysteriously and disappeared as a guard called out to him.

* * *

Anna sat unknowingly in her old room in her childhood home as she get ready for the morning. It was strange to see some old gowns in the wardrobe and noticing some objects left in the room that showed someone once lived here. That person may be furious when they noticed the stranger lying on _their_ bed and sitting on _their_ desk as she wrote a letter to inform the king of her whereabouts. She shook her head as she thought of that kiss. She was not suppose to kiss that man and she was not suppose to think about it either.

"My lady." A male voice called out to her as she saw that man she had met yesterday, George, stand in the doorway.

"Yes?" Anna asked politely.

"How was your sleep?" George asked Anna painfully formal. Their conversations were never like this, but this woman sitting in front of him was not Anne his sister. Not really.

"Lovely, forgive me of my prying, but who used to own this room?" Anna asked curiosity taking control of her, but regretted it as George had a pained expression.

"It's alright your grace. This room belonged to my sister." George answered as he led Anna out for breakfast. The rest of his family was sitting and talking in quietly amongst themselves and became silent when Anna arrived.

"Your grace would you like some breakfast?" Thomas asked gently staring at his daughter.

"That would be enjoyable, but first," Anna walked to one of the servants and handed her a letter, "Deliver this to his majesty, he should be wandering the woods."

"His majesty and your grace seem close." Thomas stiffly said. There was a time when he would shove his own daughters and show them off in front of worthy courtiers, but he could care less now.

"He said he would help me with my past. He seemed to know me, but would not say." Anna said not noticing the tone of his voice.

"Do we seem familiar to you?" Mary asked abruptly as Anna thought for a bit and slowly nodded.

"It's not even just you. This castle seems to hold some familiar feeling as if I had practically lived here. Did you know me?" Anna asked anxious for the answer. Maybe she would be getting somewhere with these memories.

"We are your family." Thomas said quickly causing a silence to spread through the room. Anna looked at each of their faces as a few memories flashed in her mind.

_******Memory******_

_Anne waited for her sister that night, but doubted she was coming. She saw her sister being escorted by King Francis I and knew she would not be coming until morning so she sat and waited until Mary came stumbling in and collapsing on her bed once sunrise came._

"_I disapprove Sister." Anne stated bluntly at her sister, who simply ignored her as she changed into her sleeping gown._

"_Anne this is France." Mary retorted back as she washed her face and stared at her reflection._

"_Only because father made you do this. You used to cry when father first made you and now you are fine with just being a great prostitute." Anne exclaimed at her sister who's expression remained the same and went to sleep. Anne promised herself she would never resort to becoming a married man's mistress._

_******Memory******_

"_Papa!" Anne exclaimed as she saw her father come back from his trip. He smiled at her and greeted his wife as she helped him take off his heavy cloaks._

"_What's my present?" Anne asked eagerly as Thomas laughed at his youngest and reached for a small package. Anne eagerly opened the packaged and held a doll in her hands._

"_I found this doll in France and reminded me of you."Thomas said as he took the doll from her and she stared at the dark hair on the doll and ivory skin. The doll was practically a small version of her. She smiled brightly at her father before Mary and Thomas rushed in._

_******Memory******_

_Anne stared at the priest as he talked about her mother's life even when he did not know her. Anne had cried for the past few days and now she was done with crying. Her mother would not want her to suffer and mourn for her for the rest of her days. She stared at Mary, who was sobbing uncontrollably, as her father made sure she did not fall. George cried a little, but refused to because he was a man. His father's heir._

"_Come now children." Thomas said quietly as he ushered his children back into their home and he faced his brother-in-law. He gave him a look before walking to his carriage and leaving Hever Castle._

_******Memory******_

Anna stared at the people in front of her and quickly grabbed the tea in front of her. They were telling the truth, but how could they?They must have believed she was dead or something, but that did explain their reactions towards her the day before.

"You were born in England and I am your father. Your mother died years ago when you, Mary, and George were young. A few years later, I moved you and Mary to France to serve the French court for a few years before you came back to serve under Queen Katherine of Aragon," Thomas began before George interrupted him.

"A lot changed when you came back. You fell in love with a man we forced upon you, we were different back then, but later on you had a child. You and this man married for seven years and you two had a fall out when you couldn't give him a son. Father and I saw you everyday until two years ago when you disappeared, now here you are." George told Anna, who shook her head.

"I need a moment." Anna dismissed herself and walked out. She breathed heavily as the cold wind began to pick up, but she could not find herself wanting to grab her cloak. Anna stayed outside and simply stared. She stared at her surroundings that filled her memories as well as the surroundings of her old childhood home. She learned her mother died when she was young, her sister was once a mistress to France, her father made her do something, and her brother was always there.

"You alright?" She turned around to see George Boleyn standing not too far from her.

"Shocking revelation." Anna could remember, she never gave her brother short answers until now.

"Look Anne...Anna," But she stopped him.

"I'm not sure what happened, still not quite clear, but I am not your sister. Her and I are two completely different individuals who share the same face," She turned to him, "People tell me things and they prefer what I have become then what I was. I was selfish and could never fully control myself, causing my downfall. I don't want to become her again." George shook his head at her.

"Whether you are Anne or Anna, it matters not. I still see you as my family, my sister. Mary misses you so much and she never gave up hope same with our father." George reasoned, glad that she still was stubborn. Just when Anna was about to talk, a guard came riding in on a horse, with one of the messengers that Anna handed her letter to.

"Your grace, are you alright?" He asked before shouting his location. At his call, came many men riding horses and the king himself. Henry looked at Hever Castle and sighed. The Boleyns and himself hadn't left on friendly terms and he believed he would never have to return.

"Anna, why did you run off?" Henry exclaimed until he noticed George Boleyn standing next to her. He glared at the king, but bowed anyway.

"Your majesty, It's been a while." George voiced as the king nodded at him. The Boleyns came out of their home when they heard the many horses and stared at the king.

"Your majesty." They murmured as Anna quickly left to grab her things from her stay.

"Were you planning to never tell us?" Thomas asked staring at his former in-law.

"Yes I was, but she knows nothing remember that." George and Thomas exchanged glances and stared back at Henry.

"I don't trust you," Thomas stated and glared back at the king, who remained silent,"Last time she almost died at your hands, I am not about to lose my daughter all over again." Henry returned his glare and stated the obvious.

"You said nothing when I was about to convict your daughter and I wouldn't have married her if it wasn't for your ambitions. You are as much fault as I am only this time I promised my cousin I would keep her safe. I am not willing to break that promise." Henry fumed as Anna stepped out of Hever Castle. Thomas grabbed on to his daughter's arm.

"Be safe."Anna gave him a questioning look before departing with the king and his men.

* * *

**Review Please! Okay I will also begin some other projects so I will be switching on and off.**


	15. To Be Selfish or Not

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late updates, but I have been under writer's block so I'm not so sure about this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TUDORS. **

* * *

Henry quietly drank the wine in his goblet as he waited for Anna to come storming in his chamber. He expected his former father-in-law to show some fire in trying to keep his daughter from coming back with him by telling her stories of her past. He could sometimes confuse Anna for Anne when she had a memory lapse and she unknowingly repeated the same conversations during them. He thought about the imaginary Anne and thought about if one day Anna may revert back to Anne. He would want her to come back to him because as much as he hated Anne, she still held a place in his heart. Anna lacked the passion Anne once had and replaced that passion with ice, giving her the ability to hide her emotions and made sure she never lost control of them for she believed it to be weakness. He heard the door open and turn to see Anna dressed for the day.

"Having wine this early in the morning your majesty?" Anna teased as she sat across from the king.

"You have questions and I assume they will be easily answered after a few glasses." Henry replied as Anna brought her hand under her chin to rest it upon.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a family still out there?" Henry placed the goblet and stared at her.

"Because I thought of the pain your family would be in if I brought you to them and you had no recollection of them. I was trying to protect you and them, remember I gave Olivia my word." Anna stared her eyes hardening.

"You had no right." She informed him dangerously calm as he sighed.

"I have every right. You are not thinking clearly especially when even with your memories coming back you don't understand them. I did what I believed was for the best." Henry explained slowly trying to calm to storm, but he knew she had far more control of those emotions.

"What do you think of or feel when you see those memories?" Henry asked staring at Anna.

"I see the memories, I know who is in them and what happens, but they don't feel like mine. I feel as if I am reading a book and these images I see belong to the character, but at the same time they feel like mine." Anna answered closing her eyes.

"You're different." Henry blurted out.

"Your majesty has already established that fact." Anna responded as Henry shook his head.

"What happened? Even lost memories should not affect your personality." Henry stated as Anna stared at him.

"What do you know? I only know you loved me a long time ago and have not moved closer to who you were to me. You talk as if you knew me so well in the past." Anna replied avoiding the question.

"I knew you once upon a time my lady, but after spending so much time with you, maybe you are correct. Maybe you have changed so much and became a different person. So possibly I do not have a clue of who you are." Henry stated staring at the hidden fire in her eyes.

"Describe my past."

"You were a fire that burned bright. You could pull anyone towards too and your fire could excite them or cause them to burn. You were so stubborn and refused to allow anyone to convince you that you were wrong because you knew you were right. You had so much passion for everything and that temper of yours. What happened to that person that used to burn brightly in my life?" Henry questioned as Anna rolled her eyes bitterly.

"You want to know what happened? I woke up three weeks after her majesty found me. I was in another country where I was lucky enough to know the language, and I gave up everything and allowed myself to change when after a year no one came. I hoped and prayed that someone would find me and tell me something about me anything and no one did. And it hurt so much to know that no one cared." Anna exclaimed as tears started to run from her eyes as Henry stared shocked at her outburst.

"I lost hope and let go. I allowed myself to fall and allow myself to change because no one was there. Why be a person no one wants?" Henry stared at the woman on the ground, who was at her most vulnerable. He stepped closer to Anna and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled to get out of them at first before giving up and sobbing into his shoulder. Henry held her tighter as he felt more tears begin to fall. Henry was too distracted to hear the door open and once he looked up, he saw his youngest staring at the two.

Elizabeth stood at the doorway and saw her father holding Anna as she cried. Why was the beautiful duchess crying? Why was the duchess here in her father's chambers? Too many people were telling her nothing by telling her everything and as much as it frustrated her, she accepted the stories. This was one of the many stories she was currently witnessing. Who was Anna? She had been told the beginning of the story and just when she was so close to find out more, the story tellers skipped to the end or at least part of it. She quickly left the two on the ground in search for a place to hide.

She ran and ran around the fountains, pass the bushes, over rocks, and under branches before reaching a large tree. Water began to fall from the sky as Elizabeth sat under the leaves. There were enough leaves and thick branches to prevent the rain from hitting her head and she was glad she still had her cloak on her. Elizabeth looked at her surroundings and tugged her cloak tighter to her body. She always had strange feeling when Anna was around but never believed it was anything special. Lost in her thoughts, Elizabeth failed to notice someone standing near her.

"Elizabeth, it's pouring,. Come on let's go inside." Elizabeth looked up from her daze to see Mary standing above her. She allowed Mary to drag her across the wet grass into the warm castle. Mary pulled Elizabeth towards her and began to dry her hair, but Elizabeth still had a dazed expression on her face.

"Sister, are you alright?" Mary asked as Elizabeth slowly shook her head.

"Why was father holding on to her grace while she was crying?" Elizabeth asked Mary, who was puzzled at first,but hid it well.

"What the King does during his own time is none of out business and same goes for the duchess." Mary answered with a neutral statement.

"That's not it. Every time Duchess Anna is near me or talks to me, I get this feeling as if I had known her before." Elizabeth explained, but Mary shook her head.

"That's impossible Elizabeth. We have never met this woman until father traveled to Switzerland. Now go change." Mary demanded and was about to leave until her sister stopped her.

"Why are hiding things from me?" Elizabeth asked as tears were beginning to develop in her eyes.

"I do not know what you mean. Hurry up we have lunch." Mary replied her back still facing her sister.

"You know who she is. You, father, and the rest of court. You know why she is here and who she is," Elizabeth accused, "Why do you keep it a secret from me?"

"It's best that you not know." Mary said as she kneel down to Elizabeth's height.

"How do you know?" Mary stared at her, her eyes beginning to soften.

"What father and his majesty are keeping from you, what_ I _am keeping from you. You not knowing will save you the pain in the future." Mary told her, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"Please Elizabeth, obey. I beg of you to obey and turn a blind eye to the situation at hand." Mary begged.

"I can't." Elizabeth answered as Mary pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"I know and that's what makes it so much harder." Mary allowed Elizabeth to cry in her arms and prayed to God to save this child and protect her from the pain that will come in the future.

Henry stood behind his daughter, who was staring out the window. She hadn't even gotten dressed for the the night, but neither had he. He stared at her, knowing she could sense his presence.

"I heard what happened." Mary turned her head slightly to show her acknowledgment, but returned to gazing at the window.

"She's going find out your majesty." Mary replied.

"Not now. Anna could barely recognize herself and had a bit of breakdown." Henry walked next to his daughter.

"So I've heard." Mary stated.

"I heard the same thing happened to Elizabeth." Henry said trying to make conversation as Mary turned to him.

"Stop father, Elizabeth is a bright girl and she will find out. When she does, she will never forgive you." Mary told him, her eyes turning cold.

"I know, but it would save her from so much pain." Henry said returning Mary's gaze.

"She may be a little girl in your eyes, but sooner or later you have to realize she is going to grow up father. When that time comes she will have more questions and at that time she really will never forgive you. She will never forgive me and I am not planning on losing more family. I've lost too much." Mary said looking down.

"That sounds selfish Mary. Elizabeth is not ready and once the time comes, I will tell her the truth until then no." Henry replied with as much fiery as his oldest daughter.

"I believe you are the selfish one _your majesty_." Mary grabbed onto the folds of her dress and left Henry to his thoughts. Henry breathed deeply and shook his head. He was not selfish. He is trying to do what every parent wants to do and that is protect their children from the world. He failed with Mary with the annulment with Katherine, marriage to Anne, and becoming a bastard. He promised himself when Anne had vanished, he would protect Elizabeth from the hardships Mary had to face and once again he failed with his youngest.

* * *

"You seemed confused your majesty." Henry sat in his study, pretending to read whatever was sent to him and found his mind thinking of other things.

"Charles Brandon. You are one of my closest confidantes as well as my companion throughout the years. We have been through a lot. I need you to be honest with me when I ask you this question." Charles sat across from him and nodded.

"What I tell you and what I ask of you remains a secret. You are to tell no one and that includes Catherine. Do you swear?" Henry questioned.

"I swear to you as my King and as your companion Henry that what you say now, I will not tell a soul." Charles answered as Henry nodded in approval.

"Am I a selfish man? I am not asking you as King of England, but as any other man. Remember honesty." Henry asked as Charles contemplated the question.

"There are situations in your life where you have been very selfish and do not consider how the people around you would be affected. Especially when you wanted a son." Charles answered, worried about the king's reaction, but Henry simply sighed and nodded for him to continue.

"When Katherine could not give you a son, you got desperate. You were excited when the Lady Bessie conceived a son, but you wished it were legitimate. When you pursued Lady Anne Boleyn, Mary was last in your thoughts and that allowed her to manipulate you with the promise of a son. She knew you were desperate so she played on that promise, which has also became her down fall. Once she was gone, it seemed as if you gave up with the idea of a son and allowed Cromwell to marry you and did what your people wanted. So in your past you were a selfish man, but now you are not as selfish as before." Charles said as Henry placed his hands under his chin.

"Alright, then do you believe that I am being selfish with Elizabeth?" Henry questioned as Charles stared at him puzzled.

"How are you being selfish to Elizabeth?"

"By not telling her, her mother is right in front of her." Henry clarified as his friend's face became a mix of emotions. Charles Brandon felt confused at first before feeling sympathy for they young girl, then anger at Anne for disappearing in the first place and losing her memory, before settling on confusion once more.

"May I ask what brought this on?" Charles asked.

"Mary believes that I am selfish because once Elizabeth knows probably later in her life, she will never forgive me and in turn never forgive Mary. Mary has grown protective of her sister and seems to see her as her blood despite Elizabeth's mother. She does not want to lose a sister because of this." Henry explained as Charles thought through his answer and nodded slowly.

"You want me to be completely honest and I gave you my word that I will be. I understand that you are trying to protect her, but you can not protect her from the world. I sometime want to protect Edward and I saw him grow up when he entered his first joust and won. Maybe now is the right time to tell Elizabeth and I believe you should tell Anna as well. Elizabeth is young enough to know what you are telling her, but will not understand why you kept it from her. The only difference she may forgive you, but it will take time. I don't want Elizabeth to one day feel only hatred for you because of this secret." Charles answered as Henry took his words into consideration.

"So you believe Mary and maybe a small part of me believes I should tell her." Henry said to himself.

"That is only my opinion." Charles said to his friend and left Henry to his thoughts. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Mary wore a large cloak to cover her body for she was only in her night dress. She quickly walked with Charles Brandon by her side as headed towards her father's quarters. Charles looked down at the young girl as she kept up with is long strides.

"What does his majesty want?" Mary asked as they rounded a corner.

"He wants to tell you something for you to prepare for the future ahead." Charles answered vaguely as they now stood in front of the king's door. Charles nodded before leaving her to face her father. When Mary entered his chambers, she noticed the candles were now low and realized her father had not slept or at least attempted to rest his eyes. She also noticed how he had not even changed for the night as he wore his clothes from today.

"Your majesty." Mary curtsied low, but did not wait for her father to allow her to rise.

"This is not a formal conversation." Henry spoke to his daughter's emotionless stare.

"I believe every visit is after today's, but if you must fine. What is it that you want father?" Mary asked trying to hide her anxiety.

"I have to admit how much I love you and Elizabeth getting along and how much you want to protect her, but from what others have told me, now is the time." Henry began as Mary sat down.

"I'm going to tell Elizabeth the truth." Mary slowly nodded at her father's decision.

"What does this have to do with me? You should probably tell Anna first." Mary responded calming her emotions.

"I'm telling you to be prepared because Elizabeth may be furious at you and I want you to be prepared with what Elizabeth has to say." Henry vocalized.

"What of Anna?" Mary questioned her father as he crossed his arms and contemplated the question.

"I'll deal with Anna when the time comes." Henry stated as Mary placed a hand under her chin and nodded to herself. Henry pulled Mary in his arms as he felt her stiffen, but felt tears hit his shirt.

"Everything is going to be alright. Elizabeth is strong and if she doesn't understand now, maybe one day she will understand why everyone hid this from her." Henry prayed that one day she will understand, but knowing Elizabeth, she won't once he told her. Mary left him to his thoughts as he watched the sunrise. Anne was alone for two years and became Anna because of the belief that no one seemed to want her and she was wrong. Times like these when he was alone and in his thoughts, he allowed himself to think of the past with Anne Boleyn and Anna and as much as he tried to deny it, he let himself fall in love with her all over again.

* * *

**As much as I love alerts/favorites I love feedback even more so please review!**


	16. I Want to Run Away

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. I loved seeing them rise and this chapter is a little shorter then what I usually write and I don't believe it is my best so I hope you enjoy though.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TUDORS**

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her father's chambers, staring at her surroundings. Mary had brought her here once she woke up and she was as usual keeping something from her. Her father was not even in the room yet she had to be kept here for the remainder of the day. She recited various poems, read a book, and ate some bread all for her entertainment. She even asked the guards if she could leave, but they said they were under strict orders to keep her there until her father returned. Elizabeth turned when she heard the door open, but instead of her father, it was Charles Brandon walking towards her.

"Where is his majesty?" Elizabeth asked coolly observing the man in front of her. His stance was straight, but a bit uncomfortable, his facial expression was neutral,but his eyes had some doubt, and the way he avoided her gaze made her very suspicious. Mary had taught her to observe her surroundings and the people in them to know if she could truly trust them. She said it was meant to be your own unspoken test.

"I apologize for keeping you my lady, but his majesty had various affairs this morning and they are keeping him." Charles replied as he focused his gaze on the aesthetic painting that hung on the wall.

"Could you at least tell me when he will be in?" Elizabeth asked keeping the irritation from her tone.

"His majesty did not say, but wants you kept in here for the time being. He has very important matters to discuss with you my lady." Charles answered with even more formality. Today everything will change for the better or worst was yet to be determined. He exited the king's chambers and met up with his wife who looked worried.

"Are you alright?" Catherine shook her head as she poured more tea into her cup.

"I have a bad feeling about his majesty's decision." Catherine expressed as Charles placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I admit that I never accepted that concubine as queen or her child as princess. The young Elizabeth is different for she is more clever at her age then other children, but she is still innocent and has yet to know the tragedies of the world." Catherine said as Charles nodded in agreement.

"That is true, but it is what he wishes."

Henry had been trying to avoid this conversation with Elizabeth all day and tried to convince himself that Elizabeth was too young, but his other daughter's arguments persuaded him otherwise. He was being a selfish man and had been all his life, he wanted his children to have a better father. He walked slowly up to his chambers and motioned the guests to stand aside. He stepped into his chamber to find Elizabeth asleep in an armchair, her legs dangling from a sitting position, but the rest of her body curved to rest on the side of the chair. He felt himself smile as he lifted her small body out of the chair and into his bed. He rubbed her red hair and he pulled one of the blankets to cover her body. Mary had said she had a difficult time sleeping for the past few nights.

Henry enjoyed moments like these with his daughters. These quiet moments with just him and either one of his daughters or both of them, not arguing, but doing something simple. His last moment was a year ago with Mary simply playing cards and now it was putting Elizabeth to sleep. His youngest had never looked more like a child then when she slept. Elizabeth was always so cold and mature, but in her sleep, you could see a seven year old little girl, who wanted nothing more then a good night's rest.

Henry noticed Elizabeth about to wake up, as she wiggled around before opening her eyes and staring up at her father.

"Father I apologize for sleeping when you wanted to inform me of an important matter." Elizabeth looked down trying to hide from embarrassment.

"It is quite alright. Mary said you have not been sleeping very well." Henry said as he gave Elizabeth a glass of water.

"What do you know of Duchess Anna?" Henry questioned as he dismissed his servants in the sitting area.

"Not much." Elizabeth replied.

"I have kept so much from you Elizabeth and I know you will be angry, confused, hurt, but I want you to know I did all of it to protect you." Henry began as Elizabeth stared at him oddly.

"Father are you alright?" Elizabeth questioned as Henry nodded and stood up to try and calm his nerves.

"Elizabeth what do you remember of your mother?" Henry abruptly asked as Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Why?" Elizabeth looked down avoiding her father's gaze as Henry sighed.

"Answer the question." Henry commanded quietly. Elizabeth raised her eyes to meet his as her father nodded.

"I do not remember her face. I feel sad when I cannot, but I still remember her presence and what court spoke of her." Elizabeth answered quietly almost whispering.

"Your mother was a lot of things. She had wit and charm, but she had a temper to match mine. I was angry at the time because she lost my sons, so I looked else where and stopped at Jane Seymour or Jane Brown as she is now known. I planned on making her my queen, there were rumors that your mother was an adulteress and I suppose the lack of a male heir made me believe and listen to those stories. On the night of your mother's disappearance, she was put under house arrest before her trial to determine her fate and you know the rest." Henry spoke as if he were reading his memories in a book, flashes passed his mind as he remembered and spoke.

"Mother would have been gone either way,execution or murdered by a mad man. Is that what you want to tell me?" Elizabeth asked with coldness and her face held no emotions as she stared at her father.

"I want to edit that story. What do you feel around the duchess's presence?" Henry asked looking away from his daughter's angry eyes.

"What does that have to do with my mother?" Elizabeth yelled as her emotions were close to a breaking point, but Henry remained unfazed.

"How do you react around her?" Henry asked as Elizabeth shook her head.

"Does it bring up any familiar feeling?" Henry forced as Elizabeth tried to gather her emotions.

"Stop." Elizabeth spoke weakly, but Henry was determined. She had to know.

"Elizabeth you are bright for your age and deep down you know who she is." Henry said, watching his daughter slowly lose control, as he closed his eyes waiting for the explosion.

Elizabeth stared at him as she slowly pieced together his questions and answers and realized who Anna really was. The feelings, the actions, the desire to make her feel proud, the happiness when Anna hugged her tightly. How could she not notice? She glared at her father as tears fell from her eyes rapidly like a waterfall. All the anger, all the pain she held in for the past two years was slowly coming back and boiling at the surface.

"You knew!" Elizabeth cried as Henry stared at his youngest who held so much pain.

"How could you?" Elizabeth screamed as Henry pulled her against his chest. She thrashed and cried as Henry tried to calm her down.

"I was protecting you..."Henry began, but Elizabeth pulled away from him and ran out leaving Henry kneeling on the ground and as he remembered the pain etched on her face, he felt tears coming from his own eyes.

Elizabeth ran as quick as her small legs could take her. She was turning through corridors, not caring where she was, only wanting to be away from everyone. They all knew. They all kept it from her. Everyone in the palace knew, except her. She did not know the secret, who knows how many other secrets there were in the palace, with a history as colorful as her family's. On her run Elizabeth ran straight into Mary. As Elizabeth tried to untangle herself from Mary's arms, Mary held her firm.

"Sister are you alright?" Mary asked with concern as she stared at her crying sister.

"You knew." Elizabeth cried as she pushed herself away from Mary's arms.

"What are you saying?" Mary questioned stepping closer to Elizabeth, but she backed away.

"I trusted you." Elizabeth screamed as she sank down to the ground, Mary's heart hurting as she realized she was talking about, but forced herself to remain calm.

"I am your sister. You can trust me." Mary soothed as she tried to grab Elizabeth's arm, but Elizabeth pulled herself away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth asked angrily, feeling the anger rise once more.

"I told you to forget about it, but Elizabeth, you are stubborn. I knew this is what happened and was trying to protect you." Mary stated quietly as she felt her eyes begin to water at the sight of her sister.

"That's what father said. He was trying to protect me, you all were." Elizabeth looked to the ground, feeling Mary's arms around her, but she remained still.

"Elizabeth, I love you so much and I wanted you to remain some innocence as a child you still are. You are growing up so fast and are wise beyond your years, and I wanted to tell you so much, I couldn't Elizabeth." Mary admitted as She felt wetness on bodice.

"She's my mother," Elizabeth cried as she forced herself to push away from her sister's warm embrace, "My mother! I believed she was dead for the past two years, what gave you that right to keep something like this?"

"I am so sorry." Mary whispered feeling her own tears run down her face as Elizabeth ran away from her and she stomped her way to her father's room.

"What did you tell her?" Mary demanded as she stared at her father, sitting in front of the fireplace with a goblet resting in his hand.

"The truth."

"It was not suppose to end like this. She despises me now _your majesty,_ my own sister." Mary screamed, but Henry simply sipped his goblet.

"That's where you are wrong Mary, does not matter her age or roundness of the world, she will end up angry, but at least it was for two years and not ten. Be glad about that." Henry said seeming calm and without a worry in the world. Mary was furious at her father's attitude as she walked in front of him ready to shout at his behavior, but all of that anger disappeared when she took in her father's appearance. His hair was out of place from running his fingers through them various times, he had red eyes, tear stains down his face as more of them traveled down his cheek to his chin before dropping in the goblet of wine in front of him. He looked up at Mary and began to stand up.

"My pearl," He began wiping a tear from Mary's face, "Let me pretend that I did not do what I just did to Elizabeth, for just a little bit."

Mary slowly nodded as her father pulled her in his arms. Henry rested his chin on his eldest's head reflected on his past. Mary was no longer the little girl who ran around with her chubby arms yelling 'Papa', she was now his illegitimate daughter, who had grown up with a hard life, but even with all her anger and sadness, she was still able to help raise Elizabeth when Anne went missing. She was a stubborn woman, but so were her parents and they would find another solution because of their drive. He realized at that moment, she really did not need him to hold her hand anymore because she had already faced the horrid reality and still came back with her experiences to guide her.

Elizabeth, his treasure, grew up faster then Mary had simply because she was exposed to the harsh world of court and palace life at a young age. Mary was able to be in solitude from all the drama, but Elizabeth changed because of it. She never cried, smiled, or displayed her anger in public after many courtiers and ladies refused to give her respect once she was declared a bastard, but she had far too much pride to submit to their desires of her pain. She locked herself away from other children and replaced that company with books. Her mind grew as her only companions over the years were tutors, Mary and books. Mary was the only one she allowed to get close to her, because Mary understood her pain and loved her so much.

Now, Henry had lost his youngest to the thing he was trying to protect her from, the world. He wondered if she would be in the same amount of pain if she had found out herself when she was older. He guessed not, but what's done is done and now all he could do is wait.

Elizabeth locked herself away in one of the guest chambers she ran into the night before. The room was simple, with a bed, a desk, and a chair by a small fireplace. It was the next morning, but Elizabeth still felt the pain from the day before. She was still wearing her dress from the day before and her face had tear stains and puffy eyes. Her father had kept a secret she deserved to know and the truth hurt her so, but not as much as knowing Mary had a part in keeping that secret. Her sister constantly told her she was trying to protect her, but Mary did not understand. She knew what had happened to her mother and knew that her mother had truly died even if she was forbidden from speaking to her mother, she still knew what happened. Her mother was believed to be dead and was now the woman, who had taken a liking to her. She was so confused. Did Anna know? Was that why she was crying? Elizabeth's thoughts stopped abruptly as she heard a knocking.

"Elizabeth you look ill. Should I get a physician?" Anna asked as she walked towards the pale little girl. Elizabeth's eyes grew big as she slowly backed away. Anna stepped closer until she saw the tears that were about to come down from her face. Anna pulled the girl into her arms and felt her stiffen before relaxing at her touch and cried. Anna rubbed her hands down Elizabeth's hair and whispered comforting words as they young girl broke down right in front of her. This was so familiar.

Anna breathed in as she allowed her arms to fall as she fell to the ground. She breathed sharply as her eyes widened as she placed a hand over her heart to try and calm herself down, but her body refused to obey her. She felt images begin pouring out of her mind of men, women, horses, dogs, and feelings, the feelings were so strong as they all hit her at once. The pain and sadness from Henry and how he never came, the men on the ship who took her, and Elizabeth.

_***********Flashback***********_

"_There's something deep and dangerous about you, Anne. Those eyes of yours are like dark hooks for the soul."_

_***********Flashback***********_

_Anna saw herself dancing with man, with her adorned in white and a matching mask. He asked for her name and to get to know her better and she just agreed._

_***********Flashback***********_

_She saw herself holding a bundle in her arms as Henry came storming in staring at her intently as she hid her tears and looked at him._

"_I'm so sorry."_

_***********Flashback***********_

"_You have no one to blame, but yourself for this. I was distressed to see you with that wench Jane Seymour, because the love I bear you is so great, it broke my heart to see you with others."_

She knew who she was. Anne Boleyn, Queen of England, mother of Elizabeth and husband King Henry VIII. She much pain so much hate. There was Duchess Anna, favored by the monarchs of Switzerland, loved by all. Who was she really Anna or Anne?

* * *

**Review I love hearing feedback. I wanted to update remember I don't think this is my best.**


	17. Once Upon a Time

**Hello people! Thank you so much for favorites/alerts, but wanted a little more feedback. This is a little shorter sorry about that**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TUDORS. **

* * *

Henry entered the dining room, seeing Anna already there, expected other members of court to attend, but then he saw her eyes, dark and piercing into the soul. He shook his head as he walked to the head of the table, avoiding her gaze. Anna continued to stare at him as she took small bites of her food, the meal was silent, the maids had not entered to fill their goblets and take away their food, the guards were not near the entrance of the door, the herald was not at the doorway, the door was shut and locked, and it was just himself and Anna. Her nails were tapping against the wood as she sipped the last bit of her goblet. Something had changed.

"My lady is something wrong?" Henry asked politely trying to avoid the piercing stare as she turned to him.

"How was your day your majesty?" Anna asked with much formality, but there was a hint sarcasm in her tone.

"It has been well, how is yours?" Henry asked and he could see a bit of an eye roll about to come, but she hid it quite well.

"It was quite lovely," Anna replied as Henry opened his mouth, but was cut off, "Until I heard some unsettling news."

"Oh." Henry replied acting surprised as he waited.

"Yes I heard you had a talk with the Lady Elizabeth and she came out of your chambers in tears. She has been staying at the guest wing of the palace for a week now." Anna explained as her eyes moved to Henry.

"We had a bit of a disagreement." Henry replied trying to dismiss the subject, but Anna was stubborn.

"You are doing it again Henry." Anna accused as Henry turned to her.

"Please specify your grace." Henry said, but he saw a hint of her fire under her eyes.

"Lying to me." Anna answered and the two just stared. What did Elizabeth tell her? Her eyes were cold and held fury, but not the fury she had from the last few months of court, but very old anger. Anger that stemmed from the past and was so hard to let go, anger that was directed to her family, supposed companions, and most of all Henry. The anger originated from him because of his relentless pursuit to capture the passionate creature that was and was not in front of him. She remembered something. Henry stood up and trapped her within her chair; he leaned close until he could feel her breath.

"What do you know?" Anna looked up before pushing him away.

"You knew!" Anne exclaimed as she glared at the man in front of her. She was breathing heavily as the sight of him had heightened her anger.

"Knew what?" Henry asked quietly, but he already knew the answer.

"Everything." Anne replied calmly, but he saw her chest still moving quickly as she tried to regain her breath. Henry looked around to see if any of the servants or the courtiers had their outbursts, before grabbing Anne's arm and dragging her through the corridors to his chambers. He took various secret passageways and shortcuts to his chambers and made sure to avoid all of them- the courtiers, servants, and guards that were usually roaming the castle. Finally he had made it to his quarters and dragged Anne in.

"What do you know Anna?" Henry asked quietly, but Anna just laughed bitterly.

"One thing _your majesty_, I am not Anna." Anne replied as she watched Henry close his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. She was back. Anne Boleyn was back, the woman who had haunted his dreams and made him fear the future was back. There were more problems now growing like an arrogant weed who knew whatever you tried to get rid of the irritable plant, it was never gone forever. Anne Boleyn would never be gone.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Anne asked after a few minutes of silence on both parts.

"I am going to be honest with you because you deserve it, but no I never planned on it because I believed you would never be Anne Boleyn." Henry answered as he walked slowly to the opposite side of the room, away from her.

"You preferred Anna." Anne stated and felt a stab of pain when she said it out loud.

"Anna and Anne are two completely different people." Henry responded avoiding her gaze and presence.

"I did not say that Henry, I said you preferred Anna." Anne turned her head to stare at the back of his.

"You were Anna for a long time and I suppose I got used to her presence, your presence." Henry explained staring at the painting in front of him as he placed his hands against the fireplace, pushing his weight towards them.

"I am not Anna." Anna responded as Henry turned to her.

"Anna is the woman you could have been, if your family was not ambitious, if they never pushed you to my bed," Henry paused as he breathed in, "If you never met me."

"That is beside the point, like you said Anna and myself are completely different people and do you really believe I am angry because you married again?" Anne exclaimed coldly as Henry once again avoided her gaze.

"Anne…"

"I knew you would marry again because that is your duty, why would I be upset?" Anne responded coldly as Henry quickly turned to her and marched up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"You do not deceive me Anne, we were married it was my right to keep mistresses you lashed out about that, I did not listen to your advice for one problem with my country you did not speak to me for weeks, I favor any other family besides yours you accuse me of other acts, when have you ever just kept your mouth shut, when your voice was not needed? So yes I know you will be upset even if you were not around for the past two years!" Henry exclaimed and saw a flash of hurt in Anne's eyes, but ignored it.

"You believed I was dead so it makes sense for you to wed." Anne said in such a calm manner that Henry could not help, but allow his temper to be free.

"You are still angry Anne and not because I kept your life a secret for all this time, Elizabeth a secret, your family believing you are dead, a new wife, you are still angry with me." Henry pointed out as Anne raised her head to meet his eyes.

"That has not changed." Anne retorted as she ripped her arm from his grasp and stomped away.

"What is that supposed to mean? Answer me." Henry demanded as Anne laughed coldly.

"As what your subject or your former wife, but what is the difference with you _your majesty_?" Anne retorted as she almost made her way to the door until Henry stood in front of her about to say something, but was silenced by Anne.

"You sentenced me to death!" Anne exclaimed, as tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she glared at him coldly.

"It was a day before your trial..."Henry began, but received a slap from Anne.

"When I received my memories, I was overjoyed. Elizabeth could have a mother again and I foolishly believed we could be a family again, then I remembered, you were willing to send me to my death for some whore that captured your attention for more than mere moments," Anne exclaimed as the tears fell down from her face and her voice lowered, "I loved you so much, but that did not matter, you desired a son so much you allowed rumors to fill your mind. It did not matter to you; my anger began when I first met you." Anne left quickly as Henry stood at the same spot, staring at the door hoping for the impossible, hoping she would come back.

Anne wiped the tears that were falling as she quickly walked back to her chamber. Thankfully there were not any guards around, allowing Anne to cry in peace. Once she shut the door, she broke into a sob as she lowered herself to the ground and hugged her knees. Being part of this world was never a blessing and she now knew understood why her sister had left. She had no allowance only the love her husband could give, a love so unconditional he looked over her past. How she wished Henry had been like that, but the desire to have a boy was too much for unconditional love.

Henry spent the night drinking away the pain as he felt the stabbing pain in his leg once more. He shouted at his guards and servants whenever they tried to enter his brooding. Anne was back and was still the same only more composed, probably because of Anna.

"I did not prefer you over Anne." Henry spoke as he saw Anna materialize next to him, cold as ever, but with a hint of softness. He was probably so drunk that he was now having hallucinations, but at the moment he could not find it in him to care.

"You were so uncomfortable around me." Anna's voice rang across from him.

"Both you and Anne share the same face." Henry pointed out as Anna gave him a small smile.

"I prefer myself as being a part of Anne." Anna replied as she glared at him.

"I promise you will feel terrible in the morning if you do not stop drinking." Henry laughed bitterly as he threw the goblet towards the wall making a dent in the cup.

"Who cares Anne despises me, Elizabeth practically declared me as not her father and Mary has not fully lashed out at me yet so not looking forward to that." Henry slumped back into his seat looking incredibly unmannered compared to the composed and poise Anna.

"It is your fault." Anna pointed out as Henry continued to lie on the chair.

"If you had only told her the truth sooner you would not be in this well you would, but the anger would not be as intensified." Anna pointed out as Henry just shrugged his shoulders.

"You could have warned me." Henry suggested as Anna shook her head.

"Anne has always been angry with you; she was not once upon a time." Anna replied as she took a seat closer to him.

"When was that?" Henry asked as Anna smiled at him sadly.

"During your courtship and she fell in love you, when she gave you her heart, when she told you told you those three little words. Last time she was not angry at you." Anna said as Henry held his head in his hands as Anna disappeared into the night just like Henry's thoughts.

Elizabeth quietly read her book as she sat confined to a room she found in the guest wing. She had not slept in her own chamber for the past week and every night, she moved her room, just in case Mary or her father tried to talk to her. She closed her book and gazed out the window to see it mocking her, sun shining, trees swaying in the wind gently, taking in the energy the sun gave, birds flying up in the sky, so carefree as they dived and flipped performing in the sky, secret lovers hiding in corners believing they could not be seen as they expressed their love in a sweet yet sinful way. She was not carefree, there was no energy to be given as she sat in a dark room, contrasting the beautiful scenery of light, but in that room it reflected her emotions perfectly.

Dark, empty, but not in a chilling way, the room was as if there was once so much life and reflected the outside world so much once upon a time, those words were so simple yet held so much in Elizabeth's life. Once upon a time she was a princess on an entire country, the treasure in her father's eyes, the object of her mother's affection, and the light in her sister's world. That little princess was so happy, but in places that could not be seen, not even by the princess, lurked darkness. A witch wanted to become queen so she promised the king the one thing he desired more than the world, a prince. The witch bewitched him under a spell and had the entire palace join in this spell, spreading rumors about the queen. The queen was not perfect with a tongue like a serpent that pushed on those rumors and made the enchantment stronger. The witch was though a mere puppet, naïve about the world and worked with her much more ancient family, unknowingly aiding them to grab the crown. The princess knew nothing until she did not see the queen in a long period of time and then the queen vanished.

Once upon a time that little girl was a princess and happy, now that little girl had grown up cold and bitter, enjoying the company of books over people, growing older than her age, but her appearance showed a little girl, except for her eyes that revealed her true age, and never would she be happy ever again.

How tragic, Elizabeth thought as she stepped down from the chair and placed her book on the table. How funny she never wore gray and now, even her wardrobe reflected her emotions. Elizabeth tried to cry, tried to feel something, but there were no more tears, just emptiness. Seven years old and she finally understood Mary's feelings, having to grow up so fast, without a mother's hand to hold, older beyond her year. She heard a quiet knocking, but was too tired to really do anything about it as she lay her head on the bed.

Mary nervously paced in front of the door. She had a guard spy on Elizabeth every night to see what room she would enter next to hide, and she was standing right in front of it. The door was older compared to what she was used to, a dark wood that did not smell fresh anymore, more musty. A layer of dust sat against the wood, the maids should clean the entire palace more thoroughly. She shook her head at the distracting thoughts and brought her shaky fist to knock on the door. She heard nothing, maybe the guard saw wrong. She pushed open the door to see her sister lying on the bed, staring at ceiling. Mary quietly walked into the room and sat down on the bed, but Elizabeth paid no attention to her.

"Elizabeth, I…look…I…I know I am one of the last people you want to see right now, but I do not regret my decision to keep it from you. I knew what was going to happen to my mother and what my father did to her and it made me grow up so much, more then I needed to. I was trying to protect the small amount of innocence you had of the world, because you are still seven years old Elizabeth. I did not want you to go through the same pain I was in, but I suppose you know have been through that pain and you are still going through it and…"

"I do not feel anything good." Elizabeth interrupted as Mary stared at her face.

"All I feel is pain and that seems to be the only emotion I know of, I do not believe the pain would be any better even if I knew my mother was still alive because she does not remember me. How did you feel?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes staring at Mary.

"About what?"

"When you learned of your mother's exile." Mary thought back and remembered the tears and the protests as England announced their new queen.

"I was angry at my father for abandoning my mother like that, for leaving her to suffer like that alone. I could not even see her or write a letter, I was furious at my father for that. I hated the change, I hated how my father could not even confront me and tell me what had been going on for the past couple of years. I wanted to scream, but no one was listening. Then after all that anger, I felt pain, pain that broke my heart and changed me so much about how I viewed the world. That pain is still with me even now." Mary answered as calmly as she could with the rush of memories coming back to her.

"Imagine how you would feel if no one told you of her exile and allowed you to believe she was still there as queen, exiling you from information." Elizabeth said as she saw Mary's face displaying pain.

"Now you know how I am feeling, but it is worst for me because it happened to me." Elizabeth responded as the two sisters stared at each other before Mary left Elizabeth a moment later to recollect her emotions and thoughts. Elizabeth stared at the door and smiled bitterly, she won without yelling or losing her temper, but she was still left alone in the process. A tear began to form in Elizabeth's eyes as she once again cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW i HOPE TO GET A TOTAL OF 70 OR SO REVIEW BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE**


	18. I See Signs

**HELLO! Sorry i haven't wrote in forever but school keeps me busy. This chapter is shorter than my other ones. Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback.**

__**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TUDORS**

* * *

_****Flashback*****_

_Anne stormed into her chamber and slammed the door behind her after another argument with Henry. She still could not remember the cause of their outburst, but before they knew it, they were screaming the most hurtful words at one another. Anne paced within her chambers before sinking down on her chair, what had happened to Henry and her. Seven years of courtship and only in their second year almost third year of marriage and they were already arguing as if there were no tomorrow. Anne slowly removed her crown from her raven hair and pulled her it out of the constricted bun into wavy curls that had been created throughout the day._

"_Your majesty." Anne turned to see her ladies standing at her door way._

"_Yes." Anne made a signal behind her for them to stand._

"_Your father requested a meeting with you your majesty." One of her ladies, Eleanor, spoke as the queen turned to stare at them._

"_Tell him I am quite tired at the moment and would meet with him later." Anne commanded as she stared out her window. Henry was with his latest mistress, Katherine would have looked away, but sadly she did not possess such ability. She allowed that pain to turn into anger as she glared at the scene; she threw her goblet towards the ground. Her ladies quickly ran to see if she was hurt, clean up the glass, and close the window as allowed her ladies to coddle her._

"_Are you alright sister?" George asked as he took in scene in front of him._

"_I am queen and have everything I want, why would I not be alright?" Anne responded quickly dismissing her ladies once they cleaned up the glass._

"_I saw his majesty today with…"George began._

"_His whore." Anne interrupted as George rolled his eyes._

"_Sister, it is his right to have a mistress." George sighed at his sister's behavior._

"_You sound just like father George." Anne argued as she baited her brother, but he did not bite._

"_I am trying to be realistic here Anne, do you want to know why he was faithful to you before you were married?" George asked as Anne tried to quiet him._

"_Anne you were his mistress, that position had already been filled, now you are the Queen of England, not his mistress and that position is open." George said as Anne shook her head._

"_It hurts George; it hurts to know that my position in his heart is going to be filled because of his wandering eye. We have been arguing so much more lately, I am losing his favor." Anne told George as he tried to calm his sister down._

"_Anne stop..."_

"_I am being realistic and that Seymour wench is taking his attention that once to be mine," Anne shrieked before her voice grew softer, "I cannot give him a son."_

_********End*********_

Anne woke up and found herself in her bed. She breathed heavily as she thought of one of her memories. It was so vivid and her chest tightened as she thought of her last encounter with her family. She did not recognize them and treated them with an icy politeness like how she treated strangers back in Switzerland. Even when she was queen she never treated a guest or any other courtier with such coldness; she would ensnare them with her wit and charm and had them laughing by the end of their conversation.

Anne slowly got out of her bed and paced to try to lose some of the energy building up from her dream or flashback. How things have changed in just two and a half years, yet at the same time, everything was the same. For example, court life still consisted of balls and banquets as ladies tried to ensnare their future husband or a position as a mistress. Anne used to be the one charming men, determining their status and if they could raise it or not, while gossiping with the ladies about whatever was spreading that day. That was the easy life, until Anne became the object of gossip that spread, having to watch her back just in case a maid was hiding in the corner waiting for the daily news. Anne laughed bitterly as she thought of the changes in her life that happened in a fast pace.

Anne in Switzerland was different from Queen Anne Boleyn of England. In Switzerland she was favored by the beloved King Tildon and Queen Olivia, Duchess Anna of Campbell. She was a strong, independent woman with status; she kept her guard up at all costs. It was so hard for Anna to trust anyone, because of the nagging voice in her subconscious that warned her not to let anyone close to her due to fear of being betrayed as she had been in her unknown past. Men tried to court her, but another nagging feeling told her, her heart belonged to another man. Anne envied how Anna was the treated in court, always having some sort of blackmail for others that threatened her lifestyle. Life was easy, and then Henry invaded her lifestyle, forcing memories to the surface.

It was sunrise; Anne stared at the glowing orb slowly rising from the horizon. The rays slowly touched the earth's surface as light and life once again returned. It warmed Anne's skin as the sun's rays touched her, but Anne felt nothing as she quickly turned away from the large globe. Some ladies began to enter her chamber and Anne could almost pretend she was queen once more, but these ladies were not like her faithful favored ones from before, oh no, these were obligated to help her get ready for the morning as they worked with a small amount a fear for the former queen.

"My lady," One of them spoke in a quiet timid voice; Margaret was her name as she began to dig through her armoire.

"Yes Lady Margaret?" Anne responded with a hint of coldness and she _almost_ regretted it when she saw the young girl shy away, almost.

"What would you like to wear for the day your grace?" Margaret asked with all the formality that she was taught while speaking to the former queen.

"I am feeling eccentric." Anne answered as the four ladies began to pick out gowns and facing her. One of them, Emily, she would one day be an English rose, pulled out a pale blue gown with pearls lining the waist, and small navy flowers within the folds of the gown. Anne shook her head as another lady, Clarisse, golden haired with dark brown eyes, held out an emerald green gown with a corset. Anne shook her head once more then this lady genuinely surprised her. Her hair was dark, bright green eyes and ivory skin, this lady, Marina, reminded Anne of her younger self, before she ever knew the word past. She held up a crème colored gown with four rubies encrusted into the bottom of the bodice, and the petticoat if you looked closely, could see a hint of red.

"Perfect."

Elizabeth looked up from her book and saw her mother entering the chamber she had kept herself in. She honestly did not know how to react to Anna or Anne, was this woman her mother or simply a stranger. She may have been furious at her father and sister, but to be perfectly honest Elizabeth had practically no memories of Anne, an occasional smile or praise was all Elizabeth could remember sometimes. Elizabeth continued to stare at Anne as she saw down across from her.

"What happened to you Elizabeth?" Anne asked as Elizabeth peered to stare at her from her eyelashes.

"I…"

"Your innocence, your mind is completely different from a typical child." Anne cut off as Elizabeth inwardly cringed at the words.

"I shall take that as a compliment my lady." Elizabeth stated coldly trying to not take those words to offense.

"You sound grown up not the child I remember." Anne said as Elizabeth continued to stare at the words of her book.

"What are you reading?" Anne asked trying to break the tension in the room.

"I was not reading, I was translating the words in my mind." Elizabeth replied as she tried to engross herself in the text, but it was proving to be impossible.

"You are a brilliant child." Anne stated as Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the praise.

"Thank you your grace, I study every day." Elizabeth replied as Anne placed a hand on top of hers.

"How did you become such a brilliant girl?" Anne asked curious of her daughter's past.

"I studied and was tutored every day since you…you….well," Elizabeth hesitated as Anne nodded in understanding.

"You did not do anything else?" Anne questioned.

"I learned how to play a wide range of instruments." Elizabeth pointed out as Anne smiled sadly.

"His majesty was always too busy to really ever spend time with me; he tried to make it up to me by increasing my education, giving me tutors, books, and Mary if that counts." Elizabeth explained sadly as she remembered her father never being there, sending tutors in his wake instead of visiting her himself.

"You did not have any companions your age?" Anne asked hoping her daughter had somewhat of child's life.

"No I preferred reading French in the shade instead of chasing other children out in the sun." Elizabeth tried to explain, but she admitted it,sometimes regretted how she spent her years.

"Why didn't you play with the other children?" Anne questioned as Elizabeth looked down in her lap.

"I did not want my gown to be ripped." Elizabeth replied as she felt her mother pull her in her arms. Elizabeth's face felt damp and realized she had been crying once more as Anne rested her chin under her daughter's head. Her young girl grew up so much and there was so much sadness around her, but she still used it to her advantage. Mary must have tried to keep some of Elizabeth's youth, but it was not enough. Elizabeth still grew up cold with only books to keep her company instead of people and Henry. How could he change her so much? Mary did not even grow up as soon as Elizabeth had, Elizabeth should have been spending her days having fun instead of studying and reading books beyond her level. Anne knew she had to change things in court, but how?

Mary sat awkwardly as she avoided Anne's piercing gaze, focusing her attention on the back door or the light blue bedspread near the windows. To Mary, Anne was the snake that had tried to replace her mother and wouldn't allow her to see Katherine even during her last days on Earth. Anna was someone that she had gotten used to and it was not like Mary spent hours with the duchess, oh no, she usually picked up Elizabeth and delivered her to back to her small chamber for rest at night. Mary honestly had no idea why Anne had asked for her nor does she know the reason why she had dismissed the rest of the ladies. Everyone knew Anna was Anne once more, the maids knew, the guards knew, the courtiers knew, the cooks knew, everyone.

"How are you enjoying your tea Lady Mary?" Anne asked politely as she sipped her own cup.

"It is quite refreshing." Mary responded as Anne gave a tight lipped smile. Mary breathed, feeling her chest tightening as she stared at Anne's cold eyes. So much has changed with Anne, but the one Mary remembered still remained and after what the king had put her through, Mary was not surprised.

"I supposed you understand why I requested your presence." Anne said as she placed the cup down on the dish in front of her.

"_Your majesty _you cannot fool me." Mary sneered, but Anne was unfazed.

"I am not queen and that does not matter, you never saw me as one." Anne responded painfully polite to Mary's ears as she tried her best to calm down.

"You never were." Mary retorted as Anne smiled sadly.

"I apologize." Anne said as Mary turned her head so fast, it made her neck hurt. She ignored the pain as stared at the woman.

"What?"

"I treated you horribly because you did not see me as your queen and I should not have forced that upon you." Anne replied as Mary looked at her with disbelief.

"Why? After so long with my mother suffering you just realized your cruel acts, spare me your excuses. Why are you are apologizing?"Mary shouted, as Anne still sat emotionless since the beginning of their meeting.

"You have done so much for Elizabeth in my absence even when you did not need to." Anne explained as Mary rolled her eyes.

"She's my sister, Elizabeth is still grown up, why thank me for doing nothing?" Mary questioned bitterly.

"Everything you have done for Elizabeth made her better than what I would have imagined if you were not there. Mary thank you so much and I mean what I said, with the deepest remorse I apologize for the way I treated you and Katherine all those years ago, I know you can never forgive me, but know that I will always thank you for what you have done for Elizabeth." Anne said as Mary peered at her.

Anne and Mary stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, hours, no noise was made not even in the environment except for the sound of the wind moaning like a ghost.

* * *

**REVIEW MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS SO 88 TOTAL BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER**


	19. Two Years is a Long Time

**Hello! sorry such a long update but writers' block sucks. this isn't my best either so bare with me on this! thank you for the reviews**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TUDORS**

* * *

Anne sat awkwardly next to Henry as they silently ate their meals. Henry had invited her, but neither were talking at the moment or maybe not even at all towards the night. Anne missed the days they used to always engage in playful bantering or simply arguing to feel some affection for the other. Life was harder after they had gotten married and Anne may not have been able to admit it before, but now after so many changes in her life, her marriage to the king was one of her biggest regrets.

"My lady how has your afternoon been?" Henry asked painfully polite as Anne gazed in his direction.

"Quite well your majesty, may I ask how yours had been?" Anne responded feeling nothing, but words escape her mouth.

"It was pleasant how is your health my lady, I hope nothing too extreme." Anne bit her tongue as she forced a tight lipped smile at him.

"Of course not your majesty, but I have felt better." Anne replied as Henry continued acting like the king he was.

"I hope your stay has been enjoyable, I would not like to feel responsible if you become ill during your stay." Henry said before the servants came to take away their plates.

"Honestly how are you Anne?" Henry asked staring into the depths of her eyes, searching for something to reassure himself, of what he still had no answer.

"I already said so, I have felt better in my life." Anne retorted ignoring the imply in the question.

"We have to discuss our options." Henry pointed out as Anne rolled her eyes.

"We have nothing to say to each other." Anne responded coldly turning her head away from him.

"Anne stop acting like an immature child." Henry seethed, but immediately regretted it when he saw Anne's posture straighten.

"We have nothing to say to one another, our conversations leads to an argument, where we make it into a contest to see who could hurt each other more before one of us storms out or cries. We have nothing to say." Anne responded coldly, her eyes becoming stone once more.

"You think I want to have this discussion Anne, I do not know what you want nor do I understand what you need, but..." Henry began as Anne cut him off.

"You kissed me."

"What?"

"At the masquerade ball, you kissed me," Anne stated, turning her head back to him, "Why?" Henry stared at her, but allowed her to continue.

"Why would you show affection for some lady you meet in another country, when you knew you may never see her again and do not tell me you wanted a warm body in your bed because I know you Henry, your tricks, charms, words, you can't lie to me when you have used every single one of them on me." Anne stated, waiting patiently as Henry stared at the table beneath him.

He remembered that woman quite well and he did seek another body that night to exhaust himself enough for him to forget the old queen. He knew she was familiar, her laughter lit up her eyes, she was honest, her smile brought him comfort he had not felt in the longest time, he should have known it was Anne the second his hand touched her.

"You were different, she was different, what do you want me to say?" Henry asked as Anne's eyes once more avoided his gaze.

"I need some room to breathe and think before I act, something I would have never done back then, but two years changes a person." Anne answered as she stood up and left Henry alone in his thoughts.

During the early morning, Anne quickly unfastened her horse and escaped into the forest grounds with a couple of guards quickly following, but keeping their distance. Anne didn't know where she was going to go, but it finally sunk into her, Elizabeth had changed and may not even need her that much in her life, she tried to make amends with Mary, but she just left after a long moment of silence from both of them, and Henry. Henry changed, becoming more of a king compared to his old ways of a spoiled prince. He abandoned his children, listened intently to his advisers and thought about the results instead of just acting on his instinct.

As angry as Anne was with Henry, she still loved him. The man that had hurt her so much, over and over again, still held her heart. It was hard to see him as Anne not as Anna, who only heard of his reputation. As Anna she lived a fantastic life, companions, riches, favored by the king and queen, but she was lonely. There never was anyone to share her life with, no one to laugh with, no one to dance for, no one to wake up with. She had felt that same loneliness when she was young, back in France when her sister was frolicking with the many men and doing acts that gave her the name the Great Prostitute, her brother focusing on his studies, trying his best to be there for her, but it was too complicated. Even back in England she felt alone, then her father came up with that ridiculous plan of his to allow him to rise the social ladder along with her uncle.

She hated it, until she met Henry and he enchanted her away to a world of love and the happiest she had ever been, but fantasies do not last. There would always be wolves lurking in the dark for their next victim to take down, then Henry joined the wolves and her safe place was cold and lonely once more. Anne lowered herself onto the ground , allowing the folds of her dress to flow around her in a circle on the green grass. She knew the guards were around, but it was the closest she would get to being alone, how ironic, she had always wanted to feel as if she belonged and for that emptiness to be filled, but now it was her greatest desire. What was going to happen to her, she wondered? Would she be forced to leave Elizabeth? It was too strange for Elizabeth as of now and Elizabeth was no longer the little girl that used to run up to her and yell 'Mama', she grew up faster than she had to, with Henry giving her the education to distract her from mourning too long for her mother, Elizabeth was a different now. Henry would marry once more, he needed a male heir, but from her time here, he seemed to not mention it at all from her time here, but he was probably trying to make her feel better.

Anne thought about it quickly, but chose to forget about the consequences before making her way towards the door. It may give her sd2 ome insight on what to do next and maybe Henry and herself could talk about to do next. Once the door opened, she did not recognize the one who opened it, but she could vaguely remember the smell and the noises she once woke up to every morning.

"My lady are you lost?" The servant asked as Anne entered without permission.

"No where is my father?"

The Boleyn family sat awkwardly as the servants poured tea and laid out some small treats. Thomas Boleyn averted his daughter's gaze, he had wanted her to remember but he didn't believe she would come back to him, but even though this was Anne or maybe it was remnants of Anne, he wasn't so sure what to expect when she came back to be completely honest with himself, but she was back and that was what all that mattered.

"When did you remember your past?" Thomas began the conversation quietly as Anne leaned forward to place the small tea cup on the table.

"If you mean by pieces then over a two year long time, if you mean my identity then a couple months ago." Anne replied acting as though she still had no recollection of them.

"Why are you here, Anne or Anna or whoever you are because you certainly are not my sister?" Mary seethed standing up as George tried to push her back down, but the no avail.

"How would Anne have acted in the past?" Anne questioned quietly allowing her sister to express her explanations.

"She would have at least have some sort of feeling, some sort of passion instead of just sitting there like stone, you say you remember but I can't see it." Mary screamed as Anne took in her yelling and anger, but still looked unfazed to Mary's breakdown, she simply looked up.

"A lot has changed." Anne stated as she closed her eyes as she heard a tea cup shattering against the hard ground beneath her.

"You shouldn't, I know you were Anna for two years and have built a life for yourself, but your personality should have survived, instead you are nothing but a hollow shell of yourself." Mary shouted as she left the room with her husband following her, to calm her down.

"She's right." Anne said as George quickly went and sat next to his sister and held her hand, but she made no movement when he did.

"Even Anna showed some more passion and light than what you have become. If forgetting makes you forget the pain of your past and makes you smile once more, I wish you had still forgotten, but God isn't finished with you yet Anne and it is simply another obstacle for you to overcome for happier times." George reassured as Anne finally stared at her father, who was in tears.

"I have regretted it everyday since I thought you were dead, I regret not respecting your wishes, choosing my own ambitions instead of the welfare of my children, I wish I could have stopped myself from pushing you into his majesty's bed because I have had nothing but heartache since I had done what a father should not have, please forgive me Anne." Boleyn collapsed in front of his daughter, clasping his hands together in front of her, praying for her forgiveness, but he knew he didn't deserve it. Anne blinked allowing the tears to fall from her eyes as she took in her father's words.

"What's there to forgive?" Thomas' head snapped back at his daughter as George let her hand go and stood up, watching the scene from afar.

"Because of what you did to me, I fell in love with a man so passionately it overwhelmed me sometimes, I gave birth to a beautiful, brilliant daughter, I lived in a fairytale sometimes, what do I have to forgive you for?" Anne questioned as she felt her father's arms around her and more tears running down her face. The two sat together like that for a long period of time as Anne slowly got more feeling into her once more.

While Anne was preparing to sleep, she turned and saw George standing at her doorway.

"What is it?" Anne asked as George smiled at her.

"I don't want you to be hurt again." George stated as he sat at the corner of her bed.

"You are my sister and I should have protected you because I knew of his majesty's reputation and intentions, but I was selfish." George said as Anne patted his shoulder and then proceeded to sit next to him.

"I am at lost as to what should be my next step." Anne confessed as George smiled at her before laying on her bed.

"That's why you came, to force us to make a decision for you Annie." George questioned as Anne slapped him at the use of her childhood nickname, but still laughed.

"I want to be able to keep you here forever like what father wants to do, but I can't." George said as Anne remained silent.

"I think you should go back and face your problems instead of running away, think of what's best for yourself Annie and something I want you to do differently would be to listen to your heart, not what father and I are telling you to do, don't be logical, will you get hurt maybe, but do not try to control everything." George concluded as Anne nodded her head, he sat up and kissed his sister's forehead, and hopefully she would consider what he had suggested.

Anne sat quietly as she was once more alone. George told her to do, it was so random and a bit confusing in some places, and when she woke tomorrow morning, maybe she could decipher the hidden message George had given her, then again maybe not. Life was full of maybes.

Anne woke up the next morning to the raindrops falling and thunder beginning to roar. She descended to the lower level of her home, she spotted the few guards that followed her yesterday with a letter in one of their hands.

"Your grace." One of them said and handed her the sealed letter.

_Lady Anne Boleyn,_

_My guards have informed me of your whereabouts and you have my permission to stay for as long as you need. Elizabeth had asked for you this morning and I promised her that you would return shortly so I request that this stay not be very long. I hope all is well with you and you get reacquainted with your family once more._

_Sincerely,_

_His Majesty, King Henry VIII_

Anne closed the letter and placed it in one of the pockets of her purse. She moved to sit near the fire to acquire some warmth from the storm. She thought about Henry's letter and how formal it had been compared to their love notes in the past as well as other ones in the present. Did he really feel nothing for her now? She tried to allow those words not affect her as so, but it was a challenge. As incorrigible Henry could have been, and as much anger and tears she had shed for him, Anne still loved him, nothing could change those feelings.

"How was your night?" Anne turned to see her sister standing behind her with one of daughters following her before Mary gently pushed the young girl upstairs.

"I slept well, how was yours?" Anne replied as Mary sat down near her.

"It was fine." Mary answered as the two sisters sat in silence, staring at everything else, but each other.

"Are you going to leave again?" Mary asked quickly breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure what I want." Anne replied shortly a Mary smiled bitterly and shook her head.

"Are you scared?" Mary questioned.

"Of what?" Anne asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Everything, his majesty, your daughter, your past." Mary responded as Anne smiled down at her hands.

"I suppose I am, I am afraid of what the future holds, how I fit in my daughter's life, what his majesty means to me." Anne confessed as Mary once more shook her head.

"Is it selfish of me to not want you to leave, I lost you once, I don't know how I would react if you left once more." Mary admitted as Anne smiled at her.

"I have to go back, I have responsibilities and so many questions and Mary, you are not going to lose me." Anne reassured as the two sisters hugged each other tightly and some tears fell from their eyes. Mary and Anne spent the entire morning together, catching up on both their lives in the past two years.

"Do you love him?" Anne stared at her sister.

"His majesty, I wondered why you could love a man such as himself, so complicated, so flawed." Mary asked quietly.

"Yes Henry is a hard man to please and I often question why I love him when he has brought so much pain,"Anne answered as her sister nodded slightly, "Then I remember how happy he has made me sometimes, how magical we were once, I love him, I dreamed about him often in Switzerland." Anne confessed as Mary frowned at Anne.

"Does he love you? Anne he is not the most faithful man, actually that is an understatement , he is not faithful at all. You were his mistress and you had more power than when you were his wife." Mary argued as Anne nodded.

"I know, but that does not change how I feel and I think..."Anne hesitated as Mary nodded.

"You think you still love him there are just too many problems." Mary answered as Anne nodded.

"Anne you do not have to be here because I think you made one of your decisions already."

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS IS SO BORING BUT PLEASE REVIEW LIKE 10 BY MY NEXT UPDATE**


	20. Used to Be

**Hello people! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is shorter though.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TUDORS**

* * *

Anne stared to the horizon as the castle grew larger with every gallop her horse took. Mary was right; she never needed anyone to tell her what to do with her life because she already knew the answer. She thought about Elizabeth, the young girl that grew up with books, speaking in such an eloquent way no seven year old should speak, cold, emotionless. She grew up hard unlike her half-sister, Mary, who was older when her father ignored her to focus his attentions on his mistress. Mary was guarded as well, but not as much as her own daughter and she wished Henry could have paid more attention instead of simply giving her tutors and books to replace the emptiness in her heart. Anne knew her first step in her recovery, making amends.

Mary finished her daily chores before checking in on Elizabeth, who was translating a book into French. She was too brilliant, but her flaw; she forced herself to be guarded, forced her heart to not feel anything after so much pain was inflicted upon her in her early life. She knew her father loves Elizabeth, but he should have given her some companions her own age to play with not old tutors bringing large books in various languages. Mary couldn't remember her own education being so extensive, even as a princess, she concentrated in her studies; however she played as well. Elizabeth never had that, she remembered the girl growing up sitting under a tree while reading the multiple books she had brought with her while the other children ran and chased each other, playing silly games.

Mary shook her head from her thoughts and quickly walked back into her chamber, but unknown to her, a surprise was waiting. Anne sat in the sitting room as Mary jumped at the sight. Mary quickly made herself composed as she sat down across from the former queen.

"This is quite a surprise." Mary looked down as Anne nodded.

"I suppose it is, the king does not know I have returned." Anne replied as Mary nodded and folded her hands together.

"I heard you went away." Mary said breaking the silence as Anne smiled at Mary.

"I had to get away from court, it became hard to think." Anne responded, Mary knew how court life was, gossip ran the palace, no secrets were kept unless by careful calculation.

"How is she?"

"Who?" However Mary already knew who she was asking.

"Elizabeth." Anne responded as her daughter came into her view from the window, she was with her father.

"The same as ever." Mary answered as Anne forced the small smile as she turned her attention back to the window.

"I used to think if you were to return, you could give her some feeling back, but I think she is too far gone." Mary observed as she noticed Anne's gaze towards the window.

"Maybe she is, I feel as if I don't know her at all." Anne expressed as she watched Elizabeth sit next to her father.

"Three years is a long time for a child, they grow up so much." Mary reasoned as Anne shook her head.

"If only I had fought harder against my captives, negotiated, Elizabeth wouldn't be like this." Anne watched Elizabeth's cold eyes avert from her father and to the ground below.

"It was God's will for you to escape with no recollection; you got a second chance in life." Mary said as Anne turned her head to Mary.

"Mary, thank you for being there, I don't think I could imagine how Elizabeth would have been without you." Anne confessed as Mary saw the pain hidden in her eyes. Mary nodded in understanding as she left leaving Anne to stare at the pair below.

Henry walked silently with Elizabeth and stared at the book she held at the side. He turned his head and noticed it was Merlin.

"Do you enjoy that story Elizabeth?" Henry asked as Elizabeth raised her head and stared at him and nodded her head.

"Sit." Henry commanded as a fountain neared their path in a secluded section of the gardens.

"You have not spoken a word." Henry pointed out as Elizabeth avoided his gaze.

"Did you know she was not dead?" Elizabeth asked as Henry shook his head.

"You act older than your age." Henry said as Elizabeth's eyes turned cold once more.

"Your majesty, all I wanted was some affection when I was four, but you replaced it with many tutors and books, how was I supposed to turn out?" Elizabeth retorted as she opened her book.

"Elizabeth you are being unreasonable." Henry scolded as Elizabeth slammed her book shut and stared at him.

"You believe that I am happy that I have the mind of a grown lady, I often wish I did not pay attention to those tutors," Elizabeth began, "I never had a choice as to how I was raised."

"Elizabeth…"

"I was forced to live at court where I was bastard in everyone's eyes, I wish you sent me away like you did with Mary, maybe I would not have been like this." Elizabeth continued as Henry stared regretfully at his youngest. She was forced to grow up earlier than Mary had, face the terror of court life before his oldest, because of his fear of losing his children when he lost Anne.

"You know why I could not…."

"I know why, but even at court you barely paid attention to me." Elizabeth pointed out as Henry sighed heavily.

"So much was going on at the time, your mother disappeared and the kingdom was frightened of how one could one could take a lady at court especially one under that much guard as your mother had been. You see…" but he was once again interrupted.

"Anne Boleyn was thought to be using witchcraft to seduce you," Elizabeth interrupted as Henry looked down.

"You were never supposed to know that." Henry lectured as Elizabeth ran her hands over the cover of her book.

"I heard the ladies gossiping when they thought I was sleeping."

"Your majesty, do you still believe it?" Elizabeth questioned as Henry placed a hand over his daughter's.

"Elizabeth we are alone and I am your father." Henry suggested as Elizabeth nodded.

"Papa, do you believe it still?" Henry understood how serious the question was, but he couldn't help but smile as he noticed the child-like curiosity in her voice.

"I honestly don't know what to believe anymore, three years is a long time." Henry responded once again avoiding his daughter's gaze.

"You have changed." Elizabeth pointed out as Henry thought about her comment. He had been under a lot of stress so his hair was beginning to lose its color; he took more walks instead of eating cakes, which was better for his injured leg, so he had gotten some of his muscle back. Physically he supposed he had changed.

"All you cared about was a male heir." Elizabeth stated as Henry understood what she meant by changed.

"I don't know what changed, after marrying Anne of Cleves, I realized the kingdom did not want any change in their lives anymore. Too much changed for them why would they accept prince?" Henry tried to explain, but Elizabeth was as confused as ever, which was a rare sight.

"A male heir did not fit into my plans I suppose, never had the time with the kingdom scared out of their minds, I never thought about having a son then the more I did not think about it as I have done in the past, the more I lost the yearning." Henry explained to Elizabeth who nodded her head once again remaining silent.

"Do you still want a son as your successor?"

Henry raised his head up to see Anne staring down at him with tears running down her eyes. "It just wasn't meant to be."

Anne sighed as she raised her hand against the wooden surface, but placed it back to her side. The guards kept giving her strange looks as she stood in front of the king's chamber. Henry had requested her presence, to ask what she wanted to do. Anne was on the fence about what she had wanted; her sister told her she already knew what she wanted but was waiting for an argument with someone who opposed it. The problem was she honestly had no idea what to do. Ignoring the looming feeling in her stomach, she pushed open the door to see Henry awaiting her presence with two goblets and alcohol.

"Soothes the nerves as Brandon has informed me." Henry said as he took a swing out of his.

"Thank you your majesty, but I don't believe I should forget this conversation nor should I lose control." Anne explained placing the goblet back on the small table.

"Formality?"

"It's easier to remain disconnected without any attachment your majesty." Anne expressed as she sat rigid in the chair next to him.

"What do you want to do?" Henry asked as Anne turned her gaze to him.

"I visited my family." Anne began as Henry nodded his head.

"How are they?" Henry questioned pouring wine.

"My sister told me I already know what I want, but I'm waiting for an argument; however I don't know what I want to do." Anne responded as Henry slowly nodded his head.

"What are you waiting for?" Henry asked as Anne forced a smile.

"The future is so blurred from what I used to want." Anne confessed as Henry stared at her confused.

"I just listened to my father until it was too late for me to realize what I wanted." Anne elaborated to Henry.

"May I speak out of turn?" Henry looked up at Anne and nodded slowly at her request.

"If I had not been captured and the trial and charges went on as continued, would I be dead right now?" Anne questioned Henry looked down. Would he have killed her? Would he have signed her life away?

"I want you to be honest with me." Henry stared at her, her eyes so full of life, gone they would be if those moments in the past had changed. He would be married to Jane, probably have a son, Elizabeth would be sent away and would be hard like Mary, but away from court's harsh words.

"At the time, yes you would be." Anne looked down and smiled bitterly as Henry tried to avoid her eyes.

"I knew I would have been executed, I was a fool for believing in one second that I would have been alive, Jane would hold my former position." Anne exclaimed as she placed her hand on her forehead, Henry looked at the ground and focused his attention.

"Then why ask when you knew the answer?" Henry questioned as Anne laughed bitterly keeping the sobs from coming.

"Were you that desperate for a son you would get rid of me in such a way? Katherine was not given this choice."

"I practically sent Katherine to her death for you! I tore this kingdom down for you!" Henry exclaimed as Anne stood up and glared at him.

"Everything you have done has been for a son Henry, a male heir; did you honestly love any of us?" Anne retorted back wincing slightly as Henry threw the goblet against the stone wall.

"I loved you enough to give up everything for you…" Henry began, but was cut off by her scoffing.

"You loved us because of the son we promised you." Anne exclaimed.

"I have…"

"You go on about the sacrifices you had to make what about me? I gave up my happiness for you, I allowed myself to be the topic of court's gossip because I wanted to be with you. Did our marriage mean anything to you?" Anne sobbed as Henry grabbed her arms, holding her in place.

"You once meant everything to me, but you lied, you broke your promise…"Anne shook herself out of his grasp.

"I loved you even when you fell in love with that harlot, I still loved you Henry." Anne yelled as Henry yelled out in exasperation.

"You lied to me about everything Anne." Henry began as Anne shook her head.

"I was innocent." Henry sighed heavily as he stared at her.

"I am not a witch and I did seduce you, but it was not because of witchcraft." Anne said quietly as Henry nodded slightly.

"Tonight brought back every memory we used to be, I have to finish what I came here for and I suppose my sister was right." Anne smiled sadly, wiping the tear tracts from her face.

"Why was she right?" Henry questioned quietly as Anne touched his face.

"Once I am finished, I am leaving." Anne told him quietly, pressing her lips against his cheek and stepping out of his chamber as well as his life once more.

* * *

**AN: Inspired by Arrows to Athens Used to be amazing song, review **


	21. More to Love

**HELLO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS. ENJOY! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN**

* * *

Henry shook his head as he repeated Anne's words "_I'm leaving" _what did she mean by that? It means nothing Henry tried to assure himself, but he was deluded. She meant it this time that when she left she would never come back, why did it pain him so? She was just one of his mistresses, one of his wives, mother of one of his children; she was not worth his grief after everything she put him through.' _It was for the best' _Henry convinced himself as he forced himself to another restless sleep.

Anne stood still as she watched the sun rise from the horizon. She had not slept a wink after her discussion with Henry. How could she leave she had first asked herself, but being around him was too much to bear. Crying herself to sleep, smiling as they danced, laughing when Elizabeth was born, her past was mostly filled with pain, but there were sudden areas of happiness here and there. What would Anne miss from court? The courtiers? The banquets? The balls? None of them, but the few happy moments she was able to obtain over the years. Henry gave her much of that happiness and took it all away, last night proved it. She was composed when she went into his chamber and in tears when she came out. She hated being out of control, she needed to control the aspects of her life after losing it all because of her capture. Anne had never told anyone, but sometimes when she closed her eyes, her captors took over her mind.

_Anne blinked as she looked around her surroundings, from the rocking sensation; she knew she was on a ship. Anne slowly pushed herself to stand and tried to look composed, as composed as one could get in a night gown that was slightly wet and grey from the water. She ran her fingers down her raven locks to remove the leaves and dirt that she could have seen, but she knew the smaller particles were still intertwined in her tangled hair. How long had it been since the men captured her? Was the king looking for her or had he married Jane Seymour by now? Where were they taking her? All thoughts were halted when heavy footsteps began to descend. Anne made sure to remain emotionless as one of the men, one of these barbarians, approached her cell. She peered from her eyelashes to see a tall man, in his late twenties, he had long curly brown hair that tied to the back of his head overall he was a handsome man._

"_Your majesty." He mocked as he bowed in an exaggerated way._

"_I have nothing to say." Anne snapped as the man laughed and placed the tray of a loaf of bread and water in front of her._

"_Captain told me to make sure you eat." He gestured to the tray as she continued to glare at him._

"_Tell your captain I do not want this meager meal nor do I need a guard." Anne replied coldly as the man shook his head._

"_Your majesty you eat, I leave, if you don't eat, I'm here until you eat and to be honest I don't want to be here more than I have to." The man replied as he took a swing out of his silver flask as Anne sat rigid. It was silent for a moment before Anne slowly grabbed the roll._

"_How do I know this would not be my last meal?" _

"_The captain has plans for you your majesty, why would he kill you?" The man retorted as he grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the cell. Anne ripped the bread and ate it slowly as she examined the drunken man. He was clearly irritated with her and what were these plans. What was going to happen to her?_

_The next couple of days came as a blur. Due to the dark cells with little lighting, Anne lost count as to how many days it had been. The man, who introduced himself a day later as Michael, came down and delivered the loaf and water twice daily and from the light that entered as the door swung open to the cells. One night was different, one night instead of only Michael, there were two different men both larger than Michael was, they were not the drunken wastrel Michael was and instead of coming with a tray of bread, they opened the cell and grabbed her, pushing her roughly up the stairs and into the night. It felt like forever since Anne had seen the sky, she looked frantically around her surroundings, she could see land as she glanced at the horizon._

_As Anne as pushed into a room of some sort to see Michael glancing with sympathy in his eyes as he stood behind an older man, she assumed was the captain. He smiled displaying his rotting teeth towards her as the men behind her pushed her down to the chair._

"_Your majesty, so glad to be in your acquaintance, I am Captain Fox." The man introduced loudly as Anne grimaced._

"_What do you acquire of me, the English monarch is looking for me and you will be beheaded once they find me." Anne warned but Captain Fox just laughed and started circling her like prey._

"_The reason we chose to take you was because you don't hold the king's favor, why would he look for you when he has his mistress who was already treated better than you ever were? Sweetheart I sent some of my men to pose as guards and they informed me you lost your favor a long time ago." Captain Fox mocked as Anne looked away to hide the pain._

"_He may not care for me, but his subjects would question their own safety if they believe I am dead." Anne pointed out but the Captain laughed once more._

"_How so?"_

"_The subjects may despise me, but would they allow the king to marry when it has not been declared of my death? No they would see it as polygamy." Anne responded as the Captain nodded, stroking his beard._

"_My dear you have a point, but you would make a nice sum." Anne's eyes widened as the man continued to circle her._

"_What are you planning with me?" Anne demanded as the crew chuckled with the captain._

"_England has many enemies, selling you would give me more riches than any treasure." Captain Fox explained as Anne looked astonished and began to struggle against the chains. Then within a minute, one of the men moved his arm fast against her cheek causing Anne to fall off the chair. Her cheek was stinging with pain and she could taste the saltiness of her blood as she was forced to stand up._

"_Escaping will do you no good my queen, I suggest cooperating, Mr. Randolph take her back to her cell." Michael stepped out and led Anne back to her cell._

"_You alright?"_

"_If I go back to England I die, if I go anywhere else I die, if I escape I die. Fate must hate me." Anne responded as Michael nodded and pulled up the chair. This was probably the first time he was not drunk in her presence, but even that did not soothe mind._

"_Dying is not so bad." Michael said._

"_It seems to be my only option." Anne responded as Michael nodded._

"_I could help you escape, but something quite painful may happen." Michael offered, but Anne shook her head._

"_Leave me Randolph, I want to be alone." Anne said quietly as Michael made his way back to the deck. How she wanted to cry, but what would it solve? It would waste her energy and she needed to leave this ship and onto land, but how._

_The next couple of days passed and the next day she had woken up tied to the ship. Anne struggled, but the knots were too tight. She looked around for any member of the crew, but she realized she was all alone tied to the mast. It must have been hours before some of the crew began to come back, but acted as if she was not there. Anne gave up screaming when she realized the island the ship had landed on must have been a secret to other countries, other monarchies. Captain Fox grinned wickedly at her and made a gesture to his men. Some of the bigger members of the crew advanced at her laughing at her misery as they began to grab her in different places. Anne screamed, but it only seemed to give them more pleasure. Anne struggled against the men before one of them dropped her; her world turned to darkness, but not without wishing Elizabeth and Henry the best for them._

It didn't matter how much pain Anne would be in because of meeting Henry; seeing him all over again reopened closed wounds and scars that would be etched onto her heart for all of eternity. When she visited her family, she asked Mary why the king had such an effect on her, Mary responded with "Because you loved him so much, you gave him everything and you lost so much more, because I think you two should have let each other go long before your disappearance. Anne all you and the king will ever do is love each other with your entire heart, before you both will bring the destruction of each other." Anne asked why would she hurt the man she loves, Mary told her, "with his majesty and yourself, it is forever a cycle."

Elizabeth peered her head inside her father's chamber to see him still slumped over his bed. She saw her mother and father entering the same chamber, then her mother leaving in tears. Elizabeth had so many questions with answers one could never find in a book. She practically ran to Mary's chamber, knowing her sister would give her some answers. Mary finished brushing her hair as Elizabeth entered abruptly, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"How do you know when two people are in love?" Elizabeth questioned Mary eagerly shaking Mary's hand, tugging it impatiently.

"What's going on sister and why would you ask such a silly question?" Mary demanded, watching Elizabeth who had a wild look to her eyes.

"I need to know how Mary." Elizabeth exclaimed as Mary tried to calm her down.

"Elizabeth, love is rare especially with our status as the King's daughters, our father will choose who we will marry and if we are lucky, we will grow to love him." Mary explained as Elizabeth shook her head.

"Mary, I want to know why my mother and my father…" Elizabeth hesitated, "I need to know why in stories love is the most powerful thing, but love does not mean anything in to anyone here."

"I do not know why even if love has hurt so many and has killed more than any disease, we all want it. Anne Boleyn and his majesty were doomed from the start." Mary tried to explain, but Elizabeth's puzzled expression was still plastered on her face.

"I wasn't at court when their affair began, but the other ladies informed me what they saw," Mary struggled to continue the story with the thought of her mother, but she knew what it felt like to be kept in the dark and it changed a person.

"The king and your mother loved each other; they allowed their love to consume them until they could barely see the world as it was. You were not born yet, but father was ready to tear down the entire kingdom for your mother. If only they had not loved each other as much as they had because they could have seen their problems. Your mother did not trust father what so ever and her fear of losing him made her lose him. Father has that temper and if he did not get what he wanted, he would lash out. Love consumed them until they were mere shells of their former selves, I am not telling you love does not matter Elizabeth, but love is hard and one of the ladies told me hate and love are crossed over from time to time until it's blurred." Mary explained as Elizabeth looked at the ground.

"Elizabeth, sometimes love hurts more than the joy it brings."

Henry woke up, rubbing his head as he struggled to get out of bed. Anne's talk with him had yet to be erased from his mind nor will it. What did she mean when she was finished with everything? Henry took no mind of the servants helping him to get ready for the day his thoughts still on Anne. He really should forget because he knew Anne and he knew once she left, that would be her first task to forget.

"Your majesty, the Ambassador of Netherlands has arrived."

Maybe it was time for Henry to forget, maybe it was time for him to move on and let her go because all they did was hurt each other in the end.

* * *

**Inspired by I wish the best for you by emerson heart listen to it a lot of inspiration came from it.**


	22. Life After You

**Thank you so much for everything! I have a bit of writer's block for this story so I worked on my other story. I want to write another Tudors story where Henry's brother Arthur is still alive and takes the throne and Henry and Anne grew up together. I don't know but this story will be finished in this chapter so pretty long.**

* * *

"Is this all my lady?" Anne looked up at the various trunks and boxes and nodded.

"Thank you so much for your help." The lady smiled before leaving Anne alone. This seemed like a constant in her lift, Anne was always alone. She differed from her family who enjoyed court life as a small child while she focused on other manners. When she met Henry, she thought all had changed. She was never alone however once they married, she felt that emptiness once more, but she forced a smile and placed it in the back of her mind. When she was Anna, she felt accepted by court, but no one knew her. She could not be herself even in the company of her favorite queen. Anne turned when she saw Mary standing by the entrance.

"You are leaving." Mary stated.

"I have to." Anne replied as some servants began to pull on her trunks and take them to the carriage outside.

"I've said my goodbyes and left in good terms with everyone."

"Why not stay?" Anne stared at the ground for a moment before looking up at Mary.

"There truly is nothing left for me here and Mary, please do this favor for me." Anne begged as Mary slowly nodded.

"Look after Elizabeth for me, please tell her I will always think of her and when she grows resentful of me for not being there when she is older, tell her I love her and will always, even when I part from this world." Anne forced the tears back as Mary shook her head.

"You are her mother, God gave you such a blessing and she has not lost you. You should be here to raise her not me." Mary stated as Anne sank down to the nearest stool and let the tears fall freely.

"She does not need me in her life. Even if it was not my choice to leave her when she was young, she will always be angry with me because I left her to a cold world when she was not ready. I can't take her with me, she is the king's daughter, she has to stay here." Anne explained. It pained her to leave her daughter, it broke her heart into pieces, but what's done was done. That was her agreement, I order to leave this mess, Elizabeth had to stay at court. Mary glared at Anne before turning around and stalking off the corridor. Anne knew Mary would still watch over Elizabeth even if Anne could not be the mother Elizabeth deserved.

She grabbed her cloak, putting it on as she made her way towards the carriage below, it was very early in the morning and Anne expected Elizabeth to still be sleeping so she would not have to see her mother depart from her once more. As she made her way towards the carriage, while pulling the thick cloak closer towards her body as the cold wind blew. Winter was coming and it would be the first Christmas she spent it alone.

"You truly are leaving." Anne turned around to see Henry fully dressed even this early in the morning. She took a step away from the carriage as she made a movement to curtsy, but Henry immediately stopped her.

"There is nothing for me here your majesty." Henry walked towards Anne and grabbed her hand, he felt Anne stiffen, but made no movement to pull her hand back.

"What of Elizabeth?" Anne smiled sadly and shook her head.

"She hasn't needed me in a long time."

"You are her mother, children always need their mother." Henry reasoned as Anne shook her head.

"Not when they honestly don't need you to succeed in their lives. She will be a ruler one day Henry." Anne allowed herself to be comforted one last time by the man that had laid claim to her heart so many years ago. How times have changed?

"I still love you." Anne looked at the sky finding snow beginning to fall as she smiled sadly.

"I was like a moth drawn to a flame and burned. Henry, I gave you my heart a long time ago. Let me go." Anne begged softly as she felt Henry pull her into his arms. How she had dreamed of being in them again, but that was a long time ago.

"I need you."

"You never needed me, I believe it when you said you still love me, but Henry you don't need." Anne forced a smile as she pulled herself from Henry's grasp and walked into the carriage. She made a gesture to leave and once she knew Henry could not see her or hear her, she cried.

Henry watched the carriage leave until it just a speck in the forest. She was gone again only this time, she was not coming back.

* * *

The years passed as Henry grew older and still no male heir, but he didn't care much for it anymore. After many discussions Mary and Elizabeth were back under the line of succession and he watched as his daughters grew older only they were not withering like he was. Elizabeth was wittier and had the charm and charisma from both her parents, however she was quite arrogant in a subtle way of course and had a nasty temper like her parents. Mary still had a thirst for knowledge, which was the same for Henry himself, but also had his insecurity. He knew it was his fault his pearl turned out in such a way, and Anne he never heard from her in a long time and he truly missed her presence. It had been so long since England had a queen. Henry sat in his study and picked up some parchment and dipped his quill.

_Anne._

_It has been a while since we have been in contact. I was rummaging through my drawers when I found the letters you wrote to me all those years ago. It was such a simple time for us well not that simple, but I remember being blissfully happy as you were. I know you would be pleased to know Elizabeth and Mary are once again princesses of the realm and one night when I went to visit them, I heard Mary share the news to Elizabeth and then Elizabeth swore to never marry. I left afterward, how watching her parents' marriage shatter then watching men run to mistresses instead of their wives. I admit I was once one of those men, but the company of a woman hasn't been in my thoughts since you left. Anne of Cleves just married a noblemen and I wish the best for her. Remember our wedding? How I wish you were still here, but I've become an old man and do not wish for that to be the last image you remember of me._

_Take care,_

_HR_

Anne carefully opened the waxed seal and read the letter, it had been a long time since she had been in contact of anyone in court. After she left court, she rode to her brother's empty estates. She did not feel as if she belonged with her family anymore and Switzerland was for Anna not Anne. She heard of small news of court and wondered about Elizabeth, she knew Mary resented her for leaving and abandoning the role as a mother, but Elizabeth had bloomed into a beautiful lady without her mother. She would always be angry with her. Anne traced the letters and smiled sadly, she still kept the old letters he sent her so long ago. How did Henry look now? She was curious, but read the last line once more.

_**Henry,**_

_**I was surprised to hear from you after all these years. I now reside in one of my brother's old estates, but I'm sure you already know that. Remember when we hunting and had our rendezvous in the woods? You are right when you say it was a simpler time compared to when we were married. Everyday was a struggle and I am glad to see you are a changed man again and I hope England once again has a queen who is not me. It must astonish you when I now renounce that title that I kept so close to my heart, but I meant what I said that morning when I wanted you to let me go. I cried as I made my way to my new home because I said good bye to you and to the life I once had. My poor Elizabeth, I've seen portraits of her and yes she has grown into a beauty. Mary should be married by now and Elizabeth maybe she may change her mind she was once quite close to that small boy who used to play with her. Yes Henry, I remember our wedding how a joyous occasion brought so much pain afterward.**_

_**Anne Boleyn**_

Henry sighed tiredly, exhausted with his advisers, running a kingdom and age was getting to him even more. He walked towards his table and began to rummage the endless vials for his medicine when something fell. He looked down and noticed a red sealed letter on the ground. Henry picked it up and sat down. His eyes followed each word eagerly, it really had been too long. Anne was renouncing her title? She was right it did surprise him and gave him full permission to remarry. Elizabeth still needed a mother, she never mentioned Anne since she left and Mary may be leaving court soon as well. She did need someone and Henry needed a companion, sex did not entice him as it used to, no he just need someone to talk to. The days were filled with distractions, but nights were when he was left to think and thoughts were sometimes too dark for his liking.

_Anne Boleyn,_

_It has been a long time since I have referred you as such, I remember simply being Queen Anne or Lady back in your times at court. Mary is to be married actually I never told you the story of Mary's short love with the Duke of Bavaria. The Lady Anne of Cleves is the Duke's cousin and introduced them a couple years ago because of Duke Philip's admiration of Mary. I sent him away and I used to believe it was for the good of my kingdom, but I simply refused to let go of Mary. She was my first born and my pearl, I missed out on most of her life and I suppose I was just too protective. I give him her hand now and I have never seen her so happy. Elizabeth shall be participating in the wedding, helping Mary pick dresses. Elizabeth is well, but she never mentions you. Mary informed me Elizabeth misses you, but only allows herself to do so at night. She really is her father's daughter. I hope you are well._

_Your friend,_

_Henry R._

Anne folded the letter as one of her ladies pinned her hair into a bun. She stared at her reflection, the grey hair amidst the dark, the wrinkles already beginning to etch on her face. Elizabeth should be turning thirteen soon. How life was passing by. Anne blew the dust away from the letter, how it had gotten under her bed she did not know, but it was better late than never.

_**My king,**_

_**I read an old letter you sent me years ago, I hope Mary's marriage is going well. He seems like a good man. I apologize for the late reply. It has been a year since you sent me that one, but I apologize on my part for I replaced that letter and only recently found it. I heard of your marriage to Lady Catherine Parr, I approve Henry. She is older and wise, she will be a good mother to Elizabeth. I have met her on occasions and she has dignity and would provide the companionship you seek. Court must be tiresome at your age now, I know it would have been for me if I had stayed at court. I am no longer the young woman you fell so in love with, I believe she died the day I have forgotten. I hope you have heard of Olivia's husband's death. He was a good man and king. Arthur has come a long way since the young boy we once knew. I remember him being a couple years younger than Mary even. Princess Ludella has married, thankfully not by her brother's force, no she has chosen the man she used to despise as a child, a young prince I believe. Elizabeth is now blooming into a young lady, I wish for her to have this necklace, I used to wear it so often, but do not any longer. Give her my love.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Anne**_

Henry was shocked to hear from Anne after a little after a year. Henry read it as the sun began to rise before opening a box that came with it. Henry lifted his hands to trace the pearls before lightly stroking the B pendent in the middle of the necklace. He remembered she wore it quite often especially when they were courting. It was her signature at court, before she was queen. Henry looked up to see his wife standing next him staring at the necklace.

"Was that hers?" She asked quietly, and she didn't even have to ask who the 'her' was because she knew. She knew the king was lonely and married to make that loneliness seem less.

"Will you give it to Elizabeth tomorrow?" Henry asked softly handing the box to her, waiting for her to take it.

"Yes your majesty." Catherine took the box and tucked it in her dress before exiting the chambers. She knew when Henry wanted to be alone with his thoughts, especially at night.

Catherine waited as Elizabeth entered her chambers, smiling as she curtseyed politely before sitting across from the queen. Catherine smiled at her stepdaughter and motioned her to sit closer.

"I have a present for you." Catherine said while handing her the box. Elizabeth stared at it before opening to see the necklace. It was beautiful, the pearls and the B. She wondered what it represented and why the queen would give her such gift, it was no special occasion and Mary did not receive a gift. She lifted necklace only to realize there was something under it, under the garnish, she noticed a paper folded until it was a tiny square. Elizabeth unfolded it to see handwriting she had never seen before until she realized the author of it. Elizabeth dropped the necklace and the letter before walking swiftly out of the chamber into the comfort of the gardens. Catherine grabbed the necklace and placed it back into her box before picking up the reason for her stepdaughter's breakdown.

_**My dearest Elizabeth,**_

_**You have grown into a beautiful young lady, I beseech your forgiveness when I left you again only this time it was my choice. I did not see any place in your life which I could fit into, you are so much like your father in that way. You do not need me, do not deny it because you do not. I wish I could see you again and now I understand why my mother enjoyed the countryside so much more than court. It is peaceful, there are not many problems and I feel content for the first time since I was a little girl. I am not happy, but I am not unhappy. You will be such a strong queen when it is your time, I believe in you. I hope you keep this necklace it was given to be when I was your age and I wish to hand it down to you. You do not have to wear it, but I would like it if it remained in your possession. I hope you forgive me for leaving you and remember I did it so you would one day be great. I love you.**_

_**Your mother.**_

_Anne,_

_I gave your gift to Elizabeth, she was quite startled, but she understands your motives and why you had to leave. You had to find your place again and court was not where you belong. I understand now why you had to leave me too. Elizabeth cried when I went to talk to her after giving her your necklace, it was tragic to see and not even Mary could comfort her. Mary has looked after her as best as she could and so does the Queen, Elizabeth wanted me to tell you she feels the same, and am in the process of forgiveness. King Arthur has visited recently and you are right, he has changed more he has matured and shall begin his kingdom's golden age. My time has started to come to an end, I am surprised I feel the strength to write when I barely have the strength to get up in the mornings. I dreamt of you last night, the last time I saw you, I know you must have aged since then, but to me that last image of you is what I will carry until my end, which I suspect will be soon._

_HR_

Anne unfolded the letter by the candle as she traced the last sentence. Her king was dying, slowly fading away before he was gone forever. She may never see him again, maybe in another world if there is such, but she was never going to see him again. All she had were lost memories and old letters, before she knew it, the letter was getting wet. She reached up and touched her face which was wet from tears, she pulled the letter away before it was ruined by her tears.

Elizabeth pulled the fur closer to her body as she stared out the window. She knew her father was dying, he even sent them away and said his good byes before doing so. Her stepmother and Mary were devastated when they found the news, but she simply walked away. Her mother was right, what place would she have when Elizabeth had always depended on herself, she did not need anyone for strength nor wisdom. She was unlike Mary who built her insecurities around their father, she knew she was a bit arrogant like her father and her cleverness exceeded his expectations for her as well. Mary however now had Philip to lean on and she was once again alone at court for Mary had moved to the estates her father had given to Philip while she remained at court alone. Catherine was good company, but even now as she grew older, her books offered her a solace, distractions for when her mind wandered at night.

"Are you alright, you stormed out after your father left?" Elizabeth turned to Catherine who sat next to her.

"He is not gone yet." Elizabeth retorted as she watched the snow begin to fall.

"You have not said a word since we arrived at Greenwich. I worry about you." Elizabeth forced a smile and shook her head.

"I am well, perhaps I am simply preparing for the inevitable." Catherine nodded as the two sat quietly.

"Do you think your mother knows?"

"I believe he told her and now refuse to communicate with her, for their love was endless passion mixed with hate and anger." Elizabeth explained repeating Charles Brandon's words to her shortly before he passed too.

"Have you thought about seeing your mother?" Catherine stroked Elizabeth's hair, brushing out the tangles, waiting for her response.

Elizabeth paused before continuing, "My mother was correct when she said she has no place in my life what I realize now is because both my father and my mother abandoned me, maybe not by choice occasionally, but still I depended on myself for everything. I would not be able to converse with such eloquence for my young age if I had not dedicated myself to my studies, I would not have had to know so many dances if I was not looking for more distractions, I would not be right in front of you." Elizabeth replied coldly avoiding Catherine's sympathetic gaze until she heard the door shut and she was alone again. How funny it was that her father is now about to die alone, her mother is living in the countryside alone, and she was as usual left alone yet they were all such vibrant and charming people in the public eye, but they would always be alone. At that thought was when Elizabeth began to cry.

Henry prepared himself for his slumber as he began to climb into his bed. It was a quiet day, it has been for the past month or so, nothing really happened. Maybe that was what was troubling him, nothing happened. His daughters did not dance in his presence, his wife was not talking quietly and was not next to him, everything was so quiet.

"Your majesty." Henry looked up to see one of his guards deliver him a letter before quickly exiting.

_**I love you, I will always love you. I wish we had a happier ending than this one, but one cannot change time not even a king. Perhaps we'll see each other again when life is simpler such as heaven, it will probably be simpler. I hope you get to read this before you part from this world, know and understand that it was not you that made me leave. I chose to, it was not your fault, it may have been in the beginning, but now I realize it wasn't your fault. Court held my happiest and most painful memories, memories I wish to forget, Switzerland was my new home, Anna's home and my second chance. I miss you and often think about you when I see those small reminders of our time together. I meant what I said when I wished the best for you and I inform you that I have been content in my last years. I forgive you and remember you have my heart.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Anne Boleyn**_

He thought about writing her the next morning, but it was too late the King of England had died in his sleep. His last thoughts being his happy memories with his children, even Katherine of Aragon and Anne of Cleves occupied his mind and of Anne. He finally caught her in his dreams.

Anne Boleyn passed shortly after the King's death, some say from her age or sickness from the terrible cold that passed during their winter, most speculate a broken heart, but before she passed she too read a letter, well more of a short note that would put her mind at peace.

**I forgive you. I understand now. I am not angry with you and sometimes wished you stayed.**

**Love your daughter,**

**Princess Elizabeth Tudor**

* * *

"Honestly Henry, it's not that heavy." His friend laughed at his friend's pained look as he helped them move.

"I'm not complaining about the weight, I am complaining about the amount, did you two pack an entire furniture store." Henry exclaimed, exasperated at the amount coming from the truck.

"You offered to help Henry." Henry turned to the voice to see his sister, Margaret standing with his best friend Charles whom she had just married. Henry rolled his eyes as his other siblings laughed at his behavior.

"How about you get us some hot beverages, it's beginning to get chilly and by the time you get back, you just have to help unpack?" Henry turned at his older brother, Arthur's voice and nodded eagerly almost running towards the nearest Cafe, but not really watching where he was going, he crashed head first into someone.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you." Henry offered his hand, grateful she didn't scream his ear off. He pulled her up and was immediately entranced by the beautiful lady in front of him.

"It's fine honestly, I'm fine." She looked up and smiled at the man that crashed head first into her.

"I'll buy you some more if you want." She looked downwards to see her drink currently running under her boots.

"I would like that, usually I don't take such offers, but that was for my sister who's hormonal and pregnant." Henry nodded quickly as he opened the door for her. Her eyes were like hooks to the soul and where did that come from. He was not poetic.

"I'm Henry by the way." Henry smiled as she returned it brightly.

"Anne."


End file.
